Library is Love
by Amanda Lactis
Summary: Hidup Naruto tidaklah mudah. Nyawanya diincar oleh pamannya yang terobsesi dengan mendiang ibunya. Sampai suatu ketika, Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan pria berhati dingin bernama Uchiha Sasuke, di sebuah perpustakaan Kota. (Ganti summary) (SasuFemNaru) Mind to mampir, minna-san? [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

Memiliki mu itu angan yang tinggi, menatapmu dari kejauhan itulah rutinitasku, tapi melihatmu bahagia dengan nya? Itulah cobaan terberat bagiku. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? Jangan pikirkan aku disini, kamu berhak meraih kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Meski aku tahu, itu naive, aku tetap mendukungmu. Karena apa? Karena aku mencintaimu. Lebih dari yang kau kira.

* * *

"Library is Love."

By : Amanda Lactis

Desclaimer : Naruto's not mine

Pair : SasuFemNaru, slight ShikaIno, SasuKarin, GaaNaru

Summary : Bagi Naruto sang kutu buku, perpustakaan adalah surga. Tapi bagi Sasuke, itu adalah tempat bagus untuk kabur dari tunangan nya yang tak lebih dari bocah. "Kukira semua gadis sama saja, mereka memuja cinta." Naruto tertawa. "Kau berharap aku seperti gadis lainnya?."

Chapter 1 : Semua bermula dari sini

* * *

Di konoha ada sebuah Perpustakaan kota, tempat bagi para penggemar buku berkumpul, semua fasilitas memadai termasuk jaringan internet yang bagi kebanyakan orang sangat penting. Tapi bagi Namikaze Naruto, yang hanya seorang murid beasiswa, sang nerd yang cupu, perpustakaan adalah surga. Ia bisa meminjam buku apa saja, tanpa perlu membayar tentu saja. Itu juga membantu nya dalam menjalani kehidupan sebagai siswi SMA yang, sering terkena bully.

"Menyerah saja, cupu! Konohagakuen tidak membutuhkan murid miskin sepertimu!"

"Haha! Dimana orang tuamu, ha?! Oh, apa mereka sudah mati?! Hahaha!"

Meski begitu Naruto memilih diam, saat meja nya hilang dan ditemukan di halaman belakang sekolah, atau saat bukunya dibuang ke tempat sampah. Dia diam karena tak ingin menyusahkan sang kakak yang rela putus sekolah dan bekerja demi membiayai kehidupan malang adiknya. Tapi, rasa kesal masih ada dalam hati Naruto sekalipun.

Karin sang ketua geng mulai berani menarik kerah kemeja Naruto, senyum meremehkan tercetak pada wajahnya. "Sampah sepertimu lebih baik lenyap, Namikaze!" Ia berseru dan menghempaskan Naruto pada tembok dengan kasar, tak menghiraukan rintihan lirih dari yang bersangkutan. Puas membully Naruto, ketiga kawanan tersebut melenggang pergi.

'Sabar, Naru. Ingat, tahun depan si kacamata itu sudah lulus, kau harus menahan emosimu' tambah Naruto dalam hati, berbenah diri dan melanjutkan perjalanan nya ke kelas, yang sempat terhenti akibat aksi Karin dkk.

Kakashi Hatake, guru bermasker dengan surai silver, yang juga terkenal akibat kebiasaan terlambatnya yang melebihi batas normal. Selaku wali kelas, menuntut disiplin yang amat sangat, dan tidak mentolerir apa yang namanya terlambat. Bagus, sekarang dia tidak sadar diri.

"Summimasen, saya terlambat, sensei." Suara lirih Naruto memecah heningnya kelas 2-3. Kakashi berhenti menulis, ia melirik salah satu murid nya dengan datar, tidak memungkiri Naruto adalah murid kesayangannya. "Maaf, Naruto. Hukuman tetaplah ada. Silahkan merangkum materi kemarin dan hari ini di perpustakaan. Kumpulkan ke mejaku seusai istirahat." Kakashi menyahuti tanpa menatap kearah Naruto sedikitpun.

"Tapi, Naru hanya terlambat lima menit, sensei!" sela Kiba, bermaksud membela sahabat kecilnya. Kakashi menoleh lambat, pandangan matanya menajam seketika.

"Oh? Apa kau juga mau menemaninya, Inuzuka-san?"

Kiba menggeleng takut, melayangkan pandangan merasa bersalah pada Naruto. "Ti-tidak, sensei. Maafkan aku." Kakashi melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Baiklah saya permisi, sensei."

'Ahh, ini makin merepotkan. Kenapa 'dia' tidak turun tangan membantu?' Kakashi membatin lesu, pekerjaan nya menjadi guru memang kadang menyita waktu membaca nya, padahal itu kegiataan favoritnya.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan sedang sepi, hanya ada satu penjaga dan dua murid di sana. Termasuk Naruto tentunya. Gadis itu memilih duduk di pojok ruangan, mengambil beberapa paket Matematika kelas dua SMA dan mulai menulis. Sesekali ia menghela nafas panjang, dan itu membuat sang penjaga yang tak lain adalah Kurenai-sensei menggeleng maklum. Menurut pendapatnya, Naruto ialah murid pandai, reputasi nya baik dan dia juga cukup pendiam. Hanya saja, di Konohagakuen ini, uang dan latar belakang keluarga ialah nomor satu. Naruto tak mendapatkan salah satu dari kategori penting itu.

"Mendapat detensi dari Hatake-sensei, Naru-chan?" ia bertanya ramah, disahuti cengiran canggung dari Naruto. Kadang bila senggang, Kurenai sesekali membicarakan hal-hal mengenai kisah cinta nya dengan Naruto, lalu mereka akan terkikik bersama.

"Oh iya, Perpustakaan kota sudah diresmikan, Uchiha Corp mendanai pemasukan buku dan Uzumaki Corp memfasilitasi pembangunan perpustakaan tersebut. Bukankah itu keren?" Naruto mengangguk antusias, sudah lama ia ingin ke sana, tapi waktu nya semakin sempit semenjak ia memutuskan untuk bekerja part-time.

"Mungkin akhir pekan aku akan ke sana." gumam gadis itu mengelus dagu, kembali melanjutkan rutinitas nya. Jangan sampai ia terlambat mengumpulkan tugas nya, bisa-bisa Kakashi menambah detensinya, oh itu sangat buruk.

Tepat pukul sepuluh pagi, Naruto membereskan perkakas nya dan berpamitan dengan Kurenai, wanita bersurai hitam itu tersenyum maklum. Kasihan juga Naruto, sebagai murid yang yah bisa dibilang serba kekurangan. Tapi, tak pernah ia mendengar keluh kesah dari gadis pirang itu. Dia kuat, tambah Kurenai dalam hati.

.

.

.

Gaara menghela nafas pelan, mengibaskan tangannya saat Naruto membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali akibat terlambat tiga menit. Gadis pirang itu terlalu berlebihan untuk masalah pekerjaan. Ada sebuah peraturan di Konohagakuen, semua murid dilarang keras bekerja, entah part-time atau apapun itu. Dan Gaara, sebagai boss yang baik, mau merahasiakan hal tersebut agar Naruto bisa terus bekerja. Lagipula, kinerja nya baik dan tidak ada complain dari pelanggan.

"Tidak masalah, Naru. Baiklah, kau bisa kembali bekerja. Jangan diulangi, ya." Ia berujar lembut, mengusap surai pirang Naruto dengan lembut.

"Arigatou, boss-san! A-ano… minggu besok bisakah aku mengambil cuti? Aku ingin mengunjungi perpustakaan kota."

Gaara mengangguk,"Tentu saja, libur itu perlu, bukan?" Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, Gaara-san! Sebagai gantinya aku akan lembur hari ini!" Naruto tersenyum lebar, membuat Gaara mau tak mau membalas senyum nya kalem. Pria itu sudah menganggap Naruto seperti adiknya sendiri, mengingat ia tahu benar latar belakang keluarga nya, juga kakak nya yang rela bekerja dan putus sekolah.

Jam sebelas malam, café mulai dibersihkan, Naruto menepati janjinya untuk lembur. Dengan semangat ia mengerjakan semua pekerjaan tanpa mengeluh. Gaara mengawasi itu dari kejauhan, ide cemerlang masuk ke kepalanya untuk memberi Naruto bonus di akhir bulan.

"Kerja bagus, semuanya. Kalian boleh pulang." Para pekerja yang kebetulan memang lebih tua dan senior dari Naruto membungkuk hormat dan mengemasi barang-barang mereka. Tak lupa pamit dengan Naruto yang ditanggapi dengan ceria.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Naru. Tidak baik seorang gadis berkeliaran seorang diri." Gaara mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil di ruangannya. Sedangkan Naruto tak berhenti mengucapkan terima kasih dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Bagaimana sekolah? Mereka membully mu lagi?" Tanya Gaara mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Alur jalanan sedang ramai, dan macet. Naruto menggaruk bagian kepala belakangnya, tidak mengelak pertanyaan yang Gaara ajukan.

"Begitulah, hehe."

"Sesekali melawan itu perlu, jika kau terus diam, mereka akan semakin ganas." Ujar Gaara menasehati, prihal pembullyan Naruto saja kebetulan terungkap. Saat gadis itu tak sengaja menunjukkan bekas kekerasan yang dilakukan Karin seminggu lalu, dan manik jade Gaara yang jeli menuntut alasan dibalik bekas luka tersebut. Setelah menjelaskan semuanya, Naruto meminta agar boss nya tidak menceritakan hal itu, atau bisa dibilang menutup mulutnya.

"Err.. Karin itu calon pewaris Uzumaki Corp, aku tak mau berurusan dengannya. Hehe." Sahut Naruto canggung. Dia sendiri tahu siapa itu Uzumaki Karin, dengan berbagai reputasi dan kekayaan nya. Menjadi murid Konohagakuen saja Naruto sudah bersyukur, meski hari-harinya di sekolah tidak bisa terbilang damai.

"Hei keadilan harus ditegakkan. Bukankah cita-cita mu menjadi jaksa?"

Naruto memaksa tersenyum, matanya seketika menyorot sedih.

'Cita-cita ya? Benar, cita-cita yang sudah lama ku pendam.' Batinnya bersuara.

"Nah kita sudah sampai."

Naruto tersentak, mobil hitam Gaara sudah terparkir di halaman depan rumah sederhana nya. Ah, perjalanan selama sepuluh menit tak terasa. Sebelum memasuki rumah, Gaara memberi beberapa dessert dari café, ia tahu Naruto tak akan sempat makan nantinya. Dan gadis itu membungkukkan badannya penuh terima kasih.

* * *

KRINGGGG!

KRINGGGG!

"Ah, Ku-nii? Ada apa?"

" _Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sudah makan? PR mu sudah dikerjakan?"_

Naruto terkikik geli, mendengar rentetan pertanyaan dari kakaknya.

"Aku baik, ya aku sudah makan, tadi Gaara-san memberiku beberapa kue. Untuk PR tentu saja sudah, hehe! Ku-nii sendiri bagaimana kabarmu? Apa Suna menyenangkan? Pekerjaan mu?"

Terdengar suara dengusan di seberang.

" _Begitulah. Boss Uchiha memberiku pekerjaan yang sangat banyak, hingga aku tak sempat menelepon adik ku."_

"Haha! Jangan begitu, nii-san! Itu sudah bagus dia mau menerima mu bekerja. Toh, nii-san sampai naik jabatan kan?"

" _Ya ya, menjadi sekertaris pribadi The Almighty Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah malam, tidurlah, imouto."_

"Erm, oyasumi, nii-san."

" _Oyasumi."_

 _._

 _._

Hari Minggu yang menyenangkan bagi Naruto, akhirnya ia bisa mengunjungi perpustakaan kota setelah meminta ijin cuti dari boss nya yang baik hati. Karena ia sendiri bukan tipe gadis yang suka berdandan, celanan jins dan hoodie saja sudah cukup menghias penampilannya. Rambut pirang panjangnya dikuncir kuda, tak lupa topi baseball pemberian kakaknya. Ya, ia sudah siap untuk meminjam tumpukan buku idamannya.

Perjalanan memakan waktu dua puluh menit dari rumahnya, karena ini hari libur jadi memang sangat ramai. Manik sapphire nya memandang takjub dekorasi dan tatanan buku yang memenuhi perpustakaan besar tersebut. Ah, Uchiha dan Uzumaki memang hebat. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pelan, kearah barisan novel berada. Sampai sebuah novel menarik atensinya.

"Novel tentang cinta, ya? Well, tidak ada salahnya, kan?" gumamnya pelan, siap mengambil novel tersebut, sampai sebuah tangan yang lebih besar darinya ikut serta memegang buku itu. Naruto mengedip heran, mengarahkan pandangnnya pada siapa yang berani memegang buku incarannya.

'Ya Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini?' batin Naruto merana, kala mendapati sosok pria tampan bersurai raven dengan style unik melawan gravitasi, manik obsidian yang menyorot tajam kearahnya, tak lupa setelan jas mahal membalut tubuh atletisnya. Sempurna.

"Gomennasai, aku akan mencari buku lain." ujarnya mengalah dengan hati tak rela, bersiap pergi, namun suara pria itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ambil saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan kisah romantis. Aku hanya tertarik dengan covernya." suaranya bass, rendah, dan seksi kalau meminta pendapat Naruto yang kini membatu. Kepalanya menoleh lambat, senyum kaku menghiasi wajahnya.

"A-ah, be-begitu ya, haha. Summimasen, kalau begitu akan saya ambil." tangannya gemetar, hendak meraih novel tersebut tak berhenti Naruto memanjatkan doa karena tatapan pria di sampingnya sanggup membuat pertahanan nya hancur seketika.

'Aku bukan gadis munafik, reader. Melihat pria tampan juga hiburan tersendiri bagiku.' tambah Naruto dalam hati, berpura-pura tak melihat sorot tajam mata hitam pria tampan yang tidak bergeser sedikit pun dari sana.

"Siapa namamu, gadis jelek?"

Naruto tersentak. 'Gadis jelek, dia bilang?' seketika ia menatap tajam pria tersebut. Agaknya harga dirinya sebagai wanita merasa dilecehkan.

"Namikaze Naruto, paman! Ingat itu baik-baik." sahutnya sedikit mengejek.

"Namaku Sasuke, dan aku bukan paman mu, dobe."

"Aku tidak peduli, teme! Dasar!"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Bocah SMP sepertimu tidak pantas membaca novel percintaan." tandasnya kejam. Naruto melotot horror. Ya Tuhan, sependek apa dia sampai Sasuke mengiranya masih menduduki bangku SMP? Naruto menilik Sasuke lebih dekat. Atas. Bawah.

'Perbedaan kami terlalu jauh, ini tidak adil.' Naruto membatin pedih. Mengingat tingginya hanya mencapai bahu Sasuke.

"Enak saja! Aku sudah kelas dua SMA! Di Konohagakuen! Dasar paman teme!" ejeknya. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Aku masih berumur dua puluh dua tahun, dobe. Apa aku terlihat setua itu?"

Naruto mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Ya! Kau tua!" Ia tertawa kencang di akhir kalimat, nyaris saja Sasuke ikut menyerukan beberapa caci maki.

"Fiuhh~ haha, lucu sekali. Yosh, saatnya mencari buku lain!" meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian, Naruto mulai mengeksplorasi beberapa rak buku, dan mengingat mimpi kakaknya yang ingin menjadi seorang Psikiater, membuatnya tak sadar mengambil buku panduan Psikologi Sosial. Ia tersenyum, sedih. Kurama membanting tulang demi dirinya, bekerja di luar kota juga demi kebutuhannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, kau juga suka dengan jurusan Psikologi." suara Sasuke terdengar di telinga Naruto, pria itu meniup leher bagian Naruto yang disambut pekikan heboh dari yang bersangkutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, teme?! Hiii, aku sampai merinding!" Naruto mengusap tengkuknya, menjauh beberapa meter dari sosok Sasuke.

Pria berambut raven tersebut terkekeh, mengambil salah satu buku yang lain. "Kukira semua gadis sama saja, mereka memuja cinta." ujarnya santai.

Naruto terdiam sedetik, lalu tertawa renyah. "Kau pikir aku seperti gadis lainnya? Ayolah, aku memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada mengurusi kisah cintaku." sahutnya mengendikkah bahu, membalik beberapa halaman dan menaruh kembali buku itu. Namun Sasuke tidak sedikitpun menyahuti.

"Terkadang, ada yang lebih penting ketimbang cinta yang diharapkan orang lain." Naruto berujar lirih, menghembuskan nafas dan melanjutkan kegiatan eksplorasinya, mencari buku-buku yang mungkin berguna bagi statusnya sebagai pelajar.

"Oh ya? Apakah itu? Uang? Kesuksesan?" tanya Sasuke mengekori langkah Naruto, seolah tertarik akan sifat dan personality yang dimiliki gadis tersebut. Anehnya, dia yang biasanya takut akan mahluk bergender perempuan kini dengan mudah bergaul dengan Naruto, bocah ingusan yang menarik perhatiannya beberapa menit lalu.

"Kebahagiaan…." jawab Naruto simple, menatap balik Sasuke dan menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Uang memang dibutuhkan, kesuksesan menunjang segalanya, tapi kebahagiaan paling sulit dicari. Itu yang kutahu. Haha, pasti terdengar naïve bukan? Semua orang bilang begitu-"

"-Tidak. Tidak sedikitpun. Menurutku itu keren." sela Sasuke datar. Naruto tertawa sekali lagi, mengobrol dengan Sasuke seidikit banyak membuatnya terhibur, apalagi pria itu tak se menyebalkan yang ia kira awalnya.

"Souka? Sudah kuduga kau tidak se menyebalkan itu, paman." Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke akrab, layaknya sahabat karib. Mereka terus membicarakan banyak hal selama dua jam, manik sapphire Naruto tak sengaja melihat sebuah cincin perak melingkar dengan indah pada jari manis Sasuke. Entah mengapa ada yang aneh dengan hatinya. Seolah berdenyut nyeri. Ada apa dengan hatinya?

'Aritmia*? Angina pectoris*? Tachycardia*? Atau apa?' batin Naruto bertanya-tanya. Sasuke pamit untuk pergi setelah mengangkat telepon dari seseorang, raut wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi suram. Dia berjanji pada Naruto jika mereka akan bertemu kembali.

"Sasuke ya? Hmm, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Dimana ya?" Naruto berhenti sejenak, mendudukkan diri pada bangku kosong di depan terminal.

" _Ya ya, menjadi sekertaris pribadi The Almighty Uchiha Sasuke."_

Tunggu, apa?

 _Sekertaris pribadi The Almighty Uchiha Sasuke._

 _The Almighty Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Sasuke._

"Apaaa?! Jangan bercanda! Nama Sasuke ada banyak! Oke, ada berapa nama Sasuke di Konoha?!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frutasi, sial, dia lupa akan perkataan kakaknya tadi malam. Bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan Big Boss, Presdir dimana kakaknya bekerja dan ia dengan kurang ajar mengejeknya teme! Naruto merasakan jiwanya tersedot seketika, oh tamat sudah, kakaknya pasti dipecat sebentar lagi. Tidak, Uchiha pasti menghancurkan nya.

"Tidakkkkkk!" semua orang menolehkan kepala, memandang nya penuh heran sekaligus geli. Naruto memegang kepalanya, mentalnya down dengan cepat. Bagaimana jika besoknya Sasuke datang dengan bodyguardnya menghancurkan rumahnya, memecat kakaknya, lalu mereka kelaparan. Oh buruk. Ini pasti efek menonton dorama yang ia pinjam dari Ino tiga hari lalu.

'Aku akan menelepon Ku-nii!' Flip-phone berwarna oranye ia tekan ganas.

 _"Oh ada apa, Naru? Sepertinya penting."_

"Nii-san! Apa yang terjadi jika aku mengejek boss mu? Memukul bahunya dan menyebutnya paman brengsek?"

 _"Haa? Apa yang kau bicarakan, imouto? Kau bermimpi apa semalam?"_

"Jawab saja, nii-san! Aku bingung dan kaki ku tak berhenti gemetar! Apa yang mereka lakukan bila aku mengejek boss mereka?!"

 _"Hmm, mari kita lihat. Mungkin dia akan membunuhmu? Oh, menjadikanmu budaknya? Atau, menjualmu ke luar negeri?"_

Naruto menelan saliva, "Nii-san, aku menyayangi, aku belum siap mati. Aku bahkan belum lulus dengan nilai sempurna! Hueeeee~!"

 _"Hahaha! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Naru? Aku hanya bercanda, jangan diambil hati. Ya ampun. Sudah, aku sibuk. Jaa ne."_

Tapi hiburan dari Kurama tak berefek pada Naruto, dia terus berpikir negative, membayangkan hal terburuk bahkan saat bus tujuan rumahnya tiba, ia masih sibuk memikirkan perlakuannya tadi. Sial, ada kejadian ganjil setelah itu. Yang pertama dia mengejek Uchiha Sasuke, yang kedua dia merasakan debaran aneh saat lelaki itu meniup lehernya, dan yang ketiga dia seolah merasa ter-PHP kala melihat cincin perak tersebut.

PLAKKK!

Naruto menampar kedua pipinya sendiri, seharusnya dia menanyakan perihal perasaan dan tetek bengeknya pada sahabat karibnya, Yamanaka Ino yang dikenal sebagai Ratu Gosip di Konohagakuen.

 _"Moshi-moshi, Naru-chan?"_

"Ino, apakah aneh saat jantungmu berdetak lebih kencang kala seorang pria meniup lehermu?"

 _"Ayolah, Naru-chan, semua gadis akan bereaksi sama. Terkecuali kau menyukai pria tersebut."_

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya, apakah aneh saat hatimu berdenyut nyeri melihat cincin pertunangan pada jemari lelaki itu?"

 _"Sudah kubilang, kalau kau menyukai nya, itu perkara lain."_

"Jadi, apa kau juga begitu dengan Shikamaru?" Naruto bertanya polos.

Hening.

 _"A-aku tidak ingin membicarakannya, Naru! Jaa nee!"_

Telepon diputus sepihak. Naruto mengedip heran, apa pertanyaan nya salah? Tapi tunggu, sejak kapan memangnya Ino memendam rasa pada sahabat kecilnya, Nara Shikamaru? Seingatnya, mereka hanya dekat sebaai teman. Toh, gosip Shikamaru berpacaran dengan Temari sudah menyebar luas, dan tentunya pria nanas itu tak terlihat mengelak bila ditanya. Ah, cinta memang merepotkan. Naruto menyeret kakinya untuk memasuki bus, dia termenung memikirkan ucapan Ino tadi. Apa dia menyukai paman teme itu? Hei, umur mereka terpaut jauh. Dan lagi, ada segelintir kabar bahwa Uchiha dan Uzumaki menjodohkan pewaris tunggal mereka.

'Ini masih siang, jam sebelas, ya? Mungkin jalan-jalan ke pantai tak masalah' pikir Naruto, membayangkan ombak yang menerpa kakinya, terik matahari dan aroma laut. Dia merindukan pantai sejak dulu. Kurama sering mengajaknya ke pantai sebelum lelaki itu memutuskan untuk serius dalam membiayai adiknya. Kisah lama. Lima menit perjalanan sungguh singkat, Naruto menjejakkan kakinya dan mengagumi pemandangan yang disajikan. Dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskan nya pelan, tersenyum.

"Kau perlu bersenang-senang, Naru. Hidup harus dinikmati!." ujarnya tertuju diri sendiri. Pengunjung sedang ramai, dan dia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke area yang sepi.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau tenang, Tsunade?! Aku sedang berpikir keras! Apa tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjodohkan Karin dengan Sasuke?" seorang pria tua mengacak rambut putihnya, sedangkan wanita di depannya tak berhenti panik. "Mustahil! Aku tahu kelakuan cucu mu itu! Berkeliaran seperti wanita nakal di malam hari, aku saja pura-pura buta untuk menguak fakta memalukan tersebut! Oh, ini tidak bagus untuk usiaku! Andai saja Minato dan Kushina meninggalkan seorang anak mungkin lebih baik." sahut wanita itu, menggebrak meja dan menatap nyalang suaminya. Namanya Uzumaki-Senju Tsunade, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Dia merupakan public figure paling dicari, istri dari pengusaha sukses Uzumaki Jiraiya, yang mendirikan perusahaan berbasis Farmasi, Uzumaki Corp.

Jiraiya tersentak, mendengar seruan istrinya. "Ya! Ya! Bagus! Sekarang kau mengungkit masa lalu! Laporan yang diberikan Nagato tak mungkin salah! Minato dan Kushina tewas tanpa memiliki seorang anak! Mereka mati begitu saja!" Tsunade tercengang dan menampar suaminya keras.

"Tutup mulutmu, pria tua! Siapa yang mengusir mereka dari Mansion Uzumaki?! Siapa yang mencoret nama Kushina dari daftar keluarga Uzumaki?! Dan siapa yang dengan tega menampar putrinya sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan nya?! Ha?! Katakan padaku siapa yang melakukan semua itu?!" sahutnya lantang, menyeka air mata yang berderai, hatinya sakit bukan main mendengar tuturan Jiraiya, memang benar mereka pernah menentang hubungan Minato dan Kushina, bahkan dengan keji Jiraiya mengusir keduanya. Tanpa tahu itulah kebahagiaan yang Kushina inginkan, cinta sejati dari lelaki yang dicintai. Ia seorang ibu, wanita yang melahirkan Kushina dan merawatnya hingga dewas. Ibu mana yang tega melihat putri nya ditampar di depan banyak orang?

"Lalu apa maumu?! Uchiha Corp menawarkan kerja sama yang menguntungkan! Satu-satunya cara menyatukan nya adalah menjodohkan Karin!"

Tsunade mengangkat tangan nya, lelah akan situasi yang dihadapi. "Sudahlah, aku lelah. Aku ingin menghirup udara segar. Shi, antarkan aku." seorang pria muncul dan membungkukkan badannya hormat, ia mengenakan jas formal tak lupa kaca mata hitam. Jiraiya melirik anak buahnya, mengisyaratkan untuk segera mengantarkan kemana istrinya mau pergi. Mungkin ia perlu mendiskuksikan hal ini dengan menantunya, Nagato Uzumaki, Ayah dari Uzumaki Karin.

.

.

.

"Kemana kita pergi, Uzumaki-sama?" tanya Shi, datar. Tsunade memejamkan matanya, menghembuskan nafas kemudian. "Tempat yang mungkin bisa menenangkan pikiranku. Antar aku ke Kuil biasanya." Shi mengangguk pelan, segera mengemudikan mobil menuju tempat tujuan.

Sepanjang perjalanan Tsunade masih terngiang akan kata-kata kasar Jiraiya, betapa kejam pria itu mengatakan anak dan menantunya mati begitu saja, tahu apa dia? Tsunade bahkan nyaris opname dikarenakan stress berkepanjangan. Mungkin Kushina dan Minato sudah tenang di Surga, tapi keduanya sudah menikah lebih dari enam tahun, akan terasa aneh bila tidak memiliki anak. Benar, kan? Tapi, mengelak laporan dari menantunya, itu juga tidak baik. Jiraiya mempercayai Nagato lebih dari siapapun. Suaminya bisa menentang opini nya bila ia meragukan ucapan Nagato.

'Ini melelahkan. Kushina, andai kau masih hidup. Andai saja kau memiliki seorang anak, aku bisa menjaga nya dan menggantikan posisimu.' batin Tsunade, mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan, untuk menuju kuil yang biasa dia kunjungi memang memakan banyak waktu, hampir tiga puluh menit. Di kuil itulah Minato dan Kushina menikah, sederhana dan hanya beberapa orang menyaksikannya, termasuk dirinya tentu saja. Di sana ia ingin mengenang senyum terakhir yang diberikan Kushina, senyum yang belum pernah ia lihat seumur hidup. Tanpa tahu, itulah senyum terakhir putrinya, sebelum kabar mengenai tewasnya pasangan tersebut enam tahun setelahnya.

"Apakah ada gadis yang mau menggantikan Karin? Dan dijodohkan dengan Sasuke? Tapi aku suka gadis berambut pirang, dan bermata biru. Bukankah itu bagus, Shi?" tanya Tsunade, dan mendapat respon positif dari salah satu orang kepercayaan Jiraiya. Tapi, di Konoha yang mayoritas memiliki rambut dan mata gelap itu sulit. Kecuali satu, gadis itu keturunan Minato, gen mungkin bisa diturunkan. Mustahil. Minato pergi tanpa meninggalkan apapun. Bagaimana dengan Yamanaka? Mereka berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Oh tidak, Tsunade menghilangkan pikiran itu.

Mereka melewati pantai, Tsunade tersenyum sekali lagi, "Pantai pasti menyenangkan, ya?" gumamnya pelan.

"Apa anda ingin mampir, Uzumaki-sama?" Tsunade menggeleng, ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, menatap jalan raya. Namun manik hazelnya menangkap sosok familiar. Ia merasakan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Rambut pirang, di sana, berdiri seorang diri. Rambut panjangnya melambai ditiup angin, namun yang membuat Tsunade terpaku adalah, matanya. Begitu indah, jernih dan biru.

To Be Continued

* * *

Note : Saya ngemaso lagi *ketawa* niatnya one-shoot tapi gak mungkin, karena ini panjang. Kabar baiknya, saya berniat membuat nya menjadi happy ending :)) tapi ya gak segampang itu. Saya terinspirasi setelah mendengar lagunya Yoon Mi Rae - Always dan langsung mengetik fanfic ini. Yang suka drakor pasti tau soundtrack dari drakor mana itu ^^

*) Aritmia : Ini gangguan ritme jantung *liat contekan* karena serambi (atrium) dan bilik (ventrikel) berdenyut lebih cepat (tachycardia) dari normal, atau berdenyut lebih lambat (bradycardia). Kalau salah bisa dicek lagi, ini saya liat dibuku saya karena kebetulan materi semester satu saya tentang kelainan pada jantung :))

*) Angina Pectoris : Penyakit jantung dimana jantung tidak dapat menerima cukup darah dan oksigen karena cabang arteri jantung hampir tertutup oleh plak. Gejalanya rasa sakit yang hebat dibawah tulang dada yang menjalar ke pundak kiri dengan lengan bagian atas terutama bila berjalan, dan nyeri akan hilang bila berhenti atau beristirahat. Tindakan untuk mengurangi angina itu ada olah raga, tidak merokok, mengobati hipertensi, dan mengurangi beban fisik maupun mental.

*) Tachycardia termasuk dalam aritmia, ritme jantung lebih cepat dari normal

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan jangan sungkan ya :))

At least,

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

"Library Is Love"

By : Amanda Lactis

Warning : Sho-ai (Ada pair ItaKyuu^^), OOC, bash chara

Chapter 2 : Sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

* * *

Uchiha Corp disinyalir dipimpin oleh Uchiha Sasuke diusia nya yang masih dua puluh dua tahun, telah berkembang dan membuka banyak cabang, termasuk di Konoha. Fugaku mengaku ingin menikmati masa tua, ia ingin meluangkan waktu bersama istri tercinta, tak lupa mengawasi kinerja kedua putranya. Sejujurnya Fugaku tak mempermasalahkan perjodohan yang diusulkan Jiraiya, namun baginya terlalu cepat terlebih untuk Sasuke yang sangat tertutup. Itachi? Jangan mengharapkan anak sulungnya, orientasi sexual Itachi sudah menyimpang sejak jaman SMA. Untungnya lelaki dengan tanda lahir seperti keriput itu mau membantunya menjalankan perusahaan. Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu alasan mengapa Sasuke meninggalkan Suna dan memilih mengunjungi perpustakaan kota yang beberapa hari lalu diresmkian.

"Apa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu ada?" tanya Sasuke memainkan cangkir porselen berisikan cairan hitam berkafein. Suigetsu selaku tangan kanannya, orang kepercayaan Uchiha Sasuke, mengorek dalam-dalam telinganya mendengar penuturan tidak masuk akal terlontar begitu saja dari bibir bossnya.

"Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau bertemu dengan orang aneh tadi?" Suigetsu bertanya balik, raut wajahnya mendadak khawatir. Ini Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang dikenal berhati baja, dingin dan memiliki banyak julukan seperti 'Kulkas Berjalan' dulu. Sedangkan Sasuke tak berhenti mengulas senyum tolol, seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Orang aneh? Bukan, bukan. Lebih tepatnya, gadis aneh" jawab Sasuke sedikit menyeringai. Ia melepaskan cincin perak yang sedari tadi melingkar di jari manis kirinya. Suigetsu menghela nafas panjang.

"Ide mu sangat membantu. Terima kasih." lanjutnya memainkan cincin tersebut, dan memberikan nya pada Suigetsu. Taktik lama untuk menghindari tatapan genit dari para wanita, sialnya, itu juga berpengaruh pada Naruto, ingat chapter lalu? Suigetsu menggeleng pasrah, boss nya memang unik, bisa-bisanya berakting selayaknya pria yang telah bertunangan. Lagipula cincin itu miliknya. Milik mantan kekasihnya, sebagai tambahan info tragis.

"Dasar, bagaimana bila orang yang kau suka salah paham dan mengira kau sudah bertunangan, Sas?" tak mendapat respon berarti dari yang bersangkutan, Suigetsu memilih menyibukkan diri mengurusi laporan yang harus diserahkan lusa. Sasuke, pria mapan nan tampan, kaya dengan seluruh aset perusahaan, kini tidak berbeda jauh dengan remaja labil yang tengah memikirkan pujaan hati.

'Kita akan bertemu lagi, dobe. Tidak. Kita harus bertemu secepatnya' batin Sasuke senang.

.

.

.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan berlagak, Namikaze!" Naruto menjalani hari-hari seperti biasanya, geng Karin akan menghadangnya di gerbang depan, lalu menggiringnya menuju halaman belakang sekolah dan mungkin memberi pelajaran untuknya. Ya, pelajaran fisik berupa kekerasan dan sedikit (catat : banyak) caci maki tertuju untuknya. Naruto bosan? Yup, dengan garis bawah dan font bercetak tebal, ia sangat muak mendengar cemoohan sama tiap harinya. Apa Karin tidak memiliki kamus untuk menggunakan umpatan secara bervariasi?.

"Jangan mentang-mentang Uchiha memberi mu beasiswa kau jadi sombong! Cuih! Pecundang!" seru Yugito meludahi wajah Naruto, tentu saja di elak dengan baik. Karin menatap Naruto penuh kebencian, bukannya apa, seolah wajah gadis itu mengingatkannya akan sosok familiar. Ayahnya pernah menceritakan kisah lama tentang gadis bodoh yang rela meninggalkan rumah dan harta demi seorang lelaki, dan lelaki itu memiliki ciri khas hampir sama dengan Naruto. Karin tahu, ayahnya sangat membenci sosok lelaki tersebut, itulah mengapa ia ikut membenci Naruto yang mempunyai paras nyaris sama.

"Ayolah, Karin. Bisa dipercepat? Sebentar lagi masuk, kau tidak mau reputasi mu sebagai keturunan Uzumaki tercoreng karena terlambat, bukan?" sahut Naruto santai, dia melepaskan cengkraman Yugito dan mengarahkan pandangan nya pada Ino yang asik menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan headset. Naruto tak pernah memprotes sahabat baiknya masuk ke dalam kelompok Karin, ia tahu ada alasan dibalik itu.

Karin tersulut emosi dan menjambak rambut pirang Naruto, di tangannya terdapat sebuah gunting besi, tajam dan berkilat. "Oh? Mau memotong rambutku? Baik sekali. Kebetulan ini waktunya aku memotong rambut di akhir bulan." Naruto menyunggingkan senyum polos. Jutru membuat Karin gemas, dan secara ganas memotong rambut panjang Naruto, yang semula mencapai pinggang kini hanya sebahu. Itu saja tidak rata, alias asal-asalan.

"Kita pergi, ayo! Tidak usah mengurusi gadis cupu sepertinya." ajak Karin mengibaskan rambut nya. Ino mengangkat satu tangannya. "Kalian duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan dengannya." Ia menunjuk Naruto yang sibuk merapikan diri, sembari tertawa lucu. Manik ruby Karin menyipit curiga, namun ia abaikan.

"Huh, terserah. Kalau kau mau menyiksanya lebih lama, Yamanaka." Karin dan Yugito melenggang pergi, tak lupa melayangkan deathglare mematikan untuk Naruto, gadis itu malah melambaikan tangannya ceria, seperti menyapa teman dekat. Ino mendesah panjang, menghampiri Naruto dan ikut merapikan rambut sahabatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya nya lembut, mendapat respon berupa cengiran lebar dari Naruto. Bukan maunya menjadi anggota Karin, dia hanya tak mau berurusan dengan gadis bersurai merah tersebut. Apalagi Naruto berkata itu peluang untuk mendapatkan informasi dari Karin. Yah, tidak ada salahnya bersikap jahat.

"Ya begitulah, aku sangat baik, sampai bibirku bosan mengatakannya." jawab Naruto setengah bercanda. Ino menatap sedih ke arah potongan rambut Naruto, terkesan berantakan. "Pertama-tama, kita harus merapikan rambutmu terlebih dahulu." Ino menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto, menuju UKS, tempat paling pas untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

"Ini laporan yang anda minta, Uchiha-sama." ujar Kurama sopan, menyerahkan sebuah map tidak lupa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Santai saja, Kitsune-chan. Jangan tegang begitu, dong." suara jenaka yang membuat Kurama sekalipun naik darah, di depannya, duduk seorang pria dengan keriput di wajahnya, Uchiha Itachi.

Kurama memejamkan mata menahan gejolak emosi,"Saya permisi, Uchiha-sama."

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita berkencan di akhir pekan?" Itachi mulai berani membelai tangan putih Kurama, dibalas delikan tajam dari pria bersurai oranye tersebut. Itachi tertawa kencang. "Ayolah, Ku. Jangan formal begitu, kita sudah berteman lama sekali. Perlu di catat, kau itu kan pacarku." Kurama melotot dan melenggang pergi, pintu di banting keras, mengundang banyak tanda tanya dari beberapa pegawai di sekitar sana.

"Ya ampun, masih belum mau mengakuinya. Dasar, Ku-chan." Itachi menggeleng maklum, sifat pacarnya itu memang pemalu, ia bahkan yakin Naruto selaku adiknya belum mengetahui perihal hubungannya dengan Kurama.

KRINGGG!

KRINGGG!

"Oh, ada laporan apa, Shi? Eh? Perjodohan Uzumaki dengan Uciha? Baiklah, terima kasih." sambungan terputus, namun senyum Itachi tak luntur barang sedikit. Sebuah rencana terbentuk di kepalanya.

'Ini akan semakin menarik.' batin nya.

.

.

.

Ingin hati kembali ke pantai dan menemui gadis itu secara pribadi, tapi Tsunade tak menemukan sosoknya sepulang dari Kuil kemarin, dan itu membuat keresahan dalam hatinya bertambah. Ia ingin mengenal gadis itu lebih dekat, entah sejak kapan ada perasaan asing kala melihat gadis pirang yang entah siapa namanya. Tsunade mengerahkan beberapa orang kepercayaan nya, mencari tahu identitas sebenarnya dari gadis yang sudah menarik perhatiannya. Sampai dia tidak mendapatkah jatah tidur yang cukup. Tsunade memijit kepalanya pelan, matanya mendadak menyorot tajam kala mendengar laporan dari Anko bila Karin mulai berulah.

'Ck, satu cucu perempuan, berjuta masalah. Ya, itulah hidupku saat ini' batin Tsunade mencemooh hidup nya sendiri. Mengurusi Karin memang menyusahkan, seakan tidak ada habisnya. Tabiatnya persis ayahnya, yang hobby membuat onar dan membawa beberapa wanita ke Mansion Uzumaki. Ibu Karin resmi menceraikan ayahnya dua tahun selepas kelahiran Karin. Alasan nya? Nagato tertangkap basah bercumbu dengan orang lain. Tsunade seperti biasa, terlihat acuh tak acuh tapi diam-diam senang akan keputusan Konan, anak bungsunya, adik dari Kushina.

"Tsunade-sama, kami berhasil menemukan identitas gadis berambut pirang yang anda ceritakan kemarin." suara Shi memecah lamunan Tsunade, dengan sumringah wanita usia lima puluh tahun tersebut mendengarkan dengan khidmat.

"Nama lengkapnya adalah..."

Usai mendengar kalimat itu, Tsunade merasakan sesuatu menghantam hatinya, matanya membelalak kaget.

"A-apa?" ia bertanya lirih, mengalihkan pandangannya dan merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari sudut matanya.

.

.

.

"Souka? Kakashi-sensei izin menghadiri pertemuan penting? Wow, tumben sekali. Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang sibuk." komen Naruto mengendikkan bahu acuh, rambutnya berhasil dirapikan dengan benar oleh Ino, menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit dengan kikikan geli Shizune selaku guru piket UKS. Dan tampilan Naruto yang biasanya culun, kini mulai membuka era baru, beberapa siswa bahkan melirik dengan tatapan mesum! Bagus, kaca matanya hilang dan terpaksa Naruto memakai lensa kontak hasil hutang, uhuk.

"Omo, kau cantik, Naru-chan. Lihat, penampilan mu sungguh berbeda. Aku sampai pangling." ujar Shizune tulus, biasanya Naruto mengepang dua rambut pirangnya, memacai kaca mata setebal galon dan menundukkan kepalanya. Seragamnya pun diatur serapi dan sebersih mungkin, tapi berkat bantuan Ino, Naruto berubah sedemikian besar. Perubahan yang positif.

"Arigatou, Shizune-san." sahut Naruto sedikit tersipu malu.

Pelajaran yang biasa diisi Kakashi menjadi sedikit membosankan, seorang guru pria menggantikan nya dan menyuruh para murid mengerjakan tugas sebanyak, ya lima halaman dengan masing-masing dua puluh nomor, parahnya soal Matematika. Naruto bisa melihat Kiba berkali-kali membenturkan kepalanya pada meja, Chouji bahkan sudah memasang wajah stress, dan Shikamaru? Dia tertidur, pemirsa!

"Huh, dasar nanas jelek. Bisanya tidur saja, Padahal kan banyak tugas." gerutu Ino sebal, ia memainkan pensil mekanik sewarna pastel di tangannya, Naruto sebagai teman sebangku hanya bisa mengulas senyum. Dia masih bingung dengan kejelasan hubungan antara Shikamaru dan Ino. Percaya atau tidak, Naruto sering mendapati mereka berdua pulang bersama, atau makan siang berdua. Mungkin istilah keren nya, teman serasa pacar.

"Ya sudah kenapa kau tidak membangunkan nya saja? Lihat, Asuma-sensei melihatinya terus." bisik Naruto mulai kesal. Dengan hati-hati Ino menjulurkan tangannya, mencubit pinggang Shikamaru, dan yang mengejutkan mendapat respon tak terduga.

"Akh! Hei jangan mencubitku Ino! Apa kau secinta itu padaku sampai tak rela aku meninggalkanmu tidur?" seisi kelas tertawa, mendengar kalimat yang terlontar tanpa dosa dari bibir Shikamaru, termasuk Ino, sekarang dia sibuk menyembunyikan rona merah pada kedua pipinya. Naruto tergelak, meringis lirih mendapat cubitan serupa dari Ino. Oh, mereka lucu sekali, bukan?

Kelas kembali hening, bel tanda pulang berdering beberapa menit lalu, para murid membereskan perlengkapan mereka dan mulai meninggalkan kelas.

"Aku kelaparan~ Hueeee~" Naruto merengek layaknya anak kecil, ia lupa bila uang bulanan yang dikirim kakaknya dia gunakan untuk membeli kepentingan sekolah, dan membuatnya puasa selama tiga hari, untung saja masih ada sisa ramen tadi malam, tapi itu persediaan terakhir. Jadi selama seharian ini sampai lusa dia harus menahan lapar dengan meminum air putih. Ino menatap sahabatnya prihatin, tapi uang jajan nya pun terpotong akibat ia diam-diam membeli sebuah tas bermerk nan mahal.

"Huks, semoga saja ada malaikat penolong, memberi ku makanan yang banyak." Shikamaru sweatdropp seketika, mendengar ucapan Naruto yang mungkin melenceng, otaknya bergeser karena kelaparan. Mereka bertiga berpisah di terminal, Naruto menanti bus tujuan rumahnya dan Shikamaru serta Ino yang masih terus berjalan, berdua.

* * *

Rumah Naruto terlihat sederhana, nyaris kecil, tapi di dalam lebih rapi dan terawat. Ini berkat didikan Kurama sejak kecil, pria itu mewanti-wanti adik kecilnya untuk hidup dengan baik dan benar. Pintu ia buka perlahan, kegelapan menyapa penglihatannya, saklar ditekan dan suasana rumah terlihat normal. Tapi tunggu, ada sebuah bingkisan. Di atas meja ruang tamu.

"Apa ini? Hei, apa doaku terkabul? Ada yang mau memberiku makan? Waiiii!" Naruto merentangkan tangannya meloncat-loncat seperti bocah yang mendapat mainan baru. Bingkisan yang dibungkus dengan indah, sebuah kartu ucapan terselip di sana, kertas laminasi bercetak miring dengan sebuah inisial nama asing.

 _To : Namikaze Naruto-chan_

 _Hai, ini hadiah dariku, kamu pasti kelaparan kan? Makan yang banyak, ya._

Naruto tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya, hanya ada sebuah tulisan kanji bermakna 'Crows' yang artinya 'Burung Gagak'.

"Aneh, tapi ya sudahlah, terima kasih ya! Siapapun itu!" Naruto membuka bingkisan tersebut dan dengan senang mulai menatap makanan di dalamnya. Alangkah senang ia mendapati lima ramen instant ada dibagian paling bawah. Dan, bagi Naruto sendiri, persediaan makan nya kini bisa bertahan untuk seminggu ke depan. Tapi akhirnya Naruto menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kunci nya ada padaku, lalu, bagaimana orang ini masuk? Ja-jangan-jangan...pe-pencuri? Perampok?Oh tidak Barangkuuu!" secepat kilat Naruto melesat menuju kamarnya, dan untung saja tidak ada barang hilang, semua komplit. Seolah sang pngirim murni ingin memberinya makanan, tidak ada niatan jahat. Justru itu yang membuat Naruto semakin ketakutan!

Tapi yang namanya rejeki tidak boleh ditolak, benar kan? Naruto mengumbar cengiran seperti orang bodoh, membersihkan diri dan membawa dirinya ke kamar. Ia tertidur sepuluh menit kemudian.

.

.

.

"Dia sudah menerima kiriman dariku?"

 _"Ah, iya, dia telihat sangat senang."  
_

Suara tawa menyahuti.

"Haha, yokatta. Sampaikan terima kasih ku pada 'mereka'. Akan ku beri mereka hadiah nanti."

 _"Hai, saya mengerti."_

'Well, untung kau menyukai nya, Naru-chan. Informasi dari kakakmu sungguh berguna' batin orang itu, yang bisa dipastikan berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

* * *

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, Naruto masih bekerja di Cafe dan mengambil cuti sesekali, tak lupa lembur untuk menghilangkan kesepiannya di rumah. Terkadang Gaara akan terjaga sampai tengah malam di cafe bila gadis pirang yang berperan sebagai kasir di cafe nya itu memilih shift malam. Yah memang canggung di awal, Naruto berkali-kali mengusap lehernya kaku, melirik bossnya diam-diam atau sebaliknya. Gaara betah memandang wajah mengantuk Naruto, pria kisaran usia dua puluh satu tahun tersebut itu berpikir jika wajah Naruto sangat manis. Ingatkan dia, bila gadis itu adalah anak buahnya, tidak boleh melebihi batas itu.

"Kerja bagus, sudah jam dua belas siang, Naruto bukannya kau ada kegiatan setelah ini?" tanya Gaara di hari Minggu, pergantian shift memang menguntungkan Naruto, dia sering menggantikan beberapa pegawai yang kebetulan sedang sibuk dan bisa berlibur atau mengambil cuti di saat pegawai tersebut masuk. Gaara tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut selama kinerja Naruto tidak memburuk.

"Oh iya benar, aku pergi dulu ya, boss. Haku-san, Matsuri-san aku duluan." yang disapa mengulas senyum sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah Naru-chan memang manis, aku yakin dia pasti hendak berkencan, lihat dandan nya." gurau Matsuri mendapat kikikan setuju dari Haku, mereka terlihat menikmati acara gosip dadakan yang sukses membuat Gaara menggeleng. Tapi benarkah Naruto berkencan? Bagaimana jika ada orang asing nanti? Nyawa Naruto bisa terancam! Oh tidak, dia bisa memikirkan ini seharian penuh.

'Oke tenang Gaara, mungkin dia memang ingin berkencan dan semoga pria yang dia pilih baik, sepertimu misalnya' Gaara terbatuk keras mendapat pemikiran aneh di pikirannya. Pria baik sepertinya? Lucu sekali, Sabaku, dan sekarang Naruto akan berpikir kau pedofil, ia menambahkan dalam hati penuh prasangka buruk.

"Aku akan menyusulnya, aku serahkan padamu, Haku."

Keduanya terbengong, lalu tertawa tak lama setelah kepergian sang boss.

"Boss lucu bila sedang malu, bukankah begitu?"

.

.

.

Gaara berhasil menguntit Naruto tanpa mengundang kecurigaan, pria itu stand by di belakang Naruto dengan jarak beberapa meter, juga berkali-kali nyaris ketahuan. Untung saja ia memiliki kemampuan menyamar yang baik, walaupun itu terlihat mencolok. Siapa yang menyangka tujuan awal Naruto ialah perpustakaan kota yang baru-baru ini cukup terkenal di kalangan masyarakat. Gaara menelan saliva, saat mendapati para gadis melayangkan tatapan kagum dengan berlebihan tertuju padanya. Ia merinding, dan begitu ketakukan.

'Oh itu dia!' manik jade Gaara melihat sosok Naruto berdiri di rak tempat novel fiksi berbaris. Tunggu ada seseorang yang datang, dan pria?! Tunggu, kenapa ada perasaan aneh menyelimuti hatinya? Kenapa ada perasaan tidak rela apalagi saat Naruto dengan bebas tertawa pada pria tersebut? Ia bahkan berani bertaruh mereka seumuran! Dan lagi, untuk apa setelan jas mahal itu terlebih hanya ingin mengunjungi perpustakaan kota?

.

.

.

FLASHBACK On

"Aku ingin ke perpustakaan kota lagi, Sui gantikan aku rapat nanti." Suigetsu ingin melawan, tapi Sasuke sudah berpakaian rapi dengan wajah tampan seperti biasa. Demi kolor pink Orochimaru, tak bisakah boss nya ini tidak bersikap seenaknya dan menelantarkan pekerjaan nya demi menemui seorang gadis? Suigetsu garis bawahi, gadis yang baru dikenal selama dua jam, ya Sasuke memang gila.

"Tunggu, bagaimana jika kakakmu menelepon? Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Hei, jangan abaikan aku!" Sasuke seolah tuli, mengambil kunci mobil dan melambaikan tangannya acuh, meninggalkan Suigetsu dengan perasaan campur aduk, sedih, galau dan resah? Yang jelas lelaki berggigi tajam tersebut ingin membalas perbuatan Sasuke suatu saat nanti.

FLASHBACK Off

.

.

.

Naruto memang bukan seperti gadis kebanyakan yang hobby membaca novel percintaan, patah hati atau cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, ya dia sudah mengalami yang jauh lebih buruk dari itu semua. Kehidupannya, mungkin? Terbersit rasa iri, melihat beberapa kali orang tua temannya menjemput ke sekolah, memayungi mereka bila hujan dan memberi kasih sayang yang tak mungkin Naruto dapatkan. Hahh, ia menghembuskan nafas perlahan, tidak ada gunanya mengasihani diri sendiri, lebih baik terus bertahan dan maju. Tangan nya meraih sebuah komik yang sudah lama ia incar, kebetulan ada yang salah menaruhnya di sana. Saking fokusnya dia tak menyadari sosok Sasuke sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hei, gadis jelek. Memangnya kau bocah membaca komik? Dan lagi, kenapa covernya aneh sekali?"

"Aku memang bocah, lalu apa masalahmu? Aku ingin membaca komik ini sejak dulu-" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya, terdengar suara familiar yang memaksa memori nya mengingat-ingat siapa pemiliki suara tersebut. Dengan gerakan lambat ia menolehkan kepala dan terkejut mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri dengan tegap tepat di sampingnya. Naruto menelan salivanya, tersenyum canggung dan menjauh beberapa meter.

Sasuke menaikkan alis nya heran,"Hei ada apa dengan mu? Tak biasanya begini. Kemarin saja kau mengatai ku paman. Kau sakit?" ia bertanya datar namun siapa saja tahu ada nada khawatir terselip pada nadanya. Naruto menggeleng, ia hanya takut berdekatan dengan Big boss macam Uchiha Sasuke, perkara trauma tempo hari.

"Hoi, jawab aku, dobe."

"Ja-jangan memanggilku dobe, U-Uchiha-sama!"

Sasuke terdiam.

Naruto ikut membisu. Dia kembali menatap Sasuke, takutnya lelaki itu tersinggung akibat ucapannya.

"Pft! Apa yang kau katakan barusan? Uchiha-sama? Lucu sekali." balasan dari Sasuke memang tak terduga, pria itu sibuk menahan tawa demi menjaga image nya.

"Ternyata kau sudah menyadari nya. Ya, aku memang Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, aku belum melupakan ucapan mu tempo hari. Kau mengatai ku brengsek, memanggiku paman dan seenaknya menyentuh tubuhku. Apa kau tahu apa akibatnya, nona?" Naruto menggigil ketakutan, dia sudah merapalkan doa untuk keselamatan jiwa dan raganya. Ia siap bila semisal Sasuke menghukum nya. Tapi selama semenit ia memejamkan mata, menunggu balasan dari Sasuke, tak terjadi apa-apa.

"A-ano, kau tidak jadi menghukum ku? A-aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu bila kau itu Uchiha Sasuke, kan nama Sasuke juga pasaran." Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya, memaki betapa ia tak bisa menjaga omongan nya. Lihat, Sasuke jadi menatapnya angker. Well, sebenarnya Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto untuk meminta penjelasan mengenai namanya yang pasaran, bukan se angker itu.

"Lupakan saja, aku tidak keberatan. Asal kau tidak bersikap seperti gadis lainnya yang minta di perhatikan."

Naruto sedikitnya bisa menghela nafas lega, ketakutannya memang tidak berarti. Manik saphirenya menilik ada yang kurang dari Sasuke hari ini, benda berkilat yang biasa melingkar pada jari manis nya tidak ada.

"Bukannya kemarin masih ada?" bisik Naruto sepelan mungkin. Ternyata Sasuke memiliki pendengaran yang tajam. "Kau bilang apa, dobe?."

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa, hehe." Sasuke tidak percaya begitu saja, gadis di depannya tidak berbakat berbohong, lihat saja matanya sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak dengan mata hitam miliknya. "Jadi?" ia kembali bertanya.

"Err... ku kira kau sudah-"

"-Bertunangan maksudmu? Tentu saja belum, itu hanya akal-akalan untuk menghindari tatapan memuja dari gadis lainnya. Yah inilah nasibku sebagai pria tampan." Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, agaknya merasa terganggu dengan sifat narsis Sasuke. Siapa yang menyangka pria dingin macam Sasuke bisa bersikap seperti ini? Bagaimana jika di rekam? Lalu berikan pada wartawan, dan dia akan mendapatkan uang.

'Oh ya itu ide bagus, sebulan kemudian, tidak, sehari kemudian rumah kami hancur' batin Naruto tersenyum miris.

Hening.

Sasuke yang mulanya fokus pada novel di tangannya, bukan, itu bukan novel romance. Dia lebih suka novel bertema horror dan crime. Suara isak tangis terdengar lirih, yang ternyata berasal dari Naruto. "Kau kenapa? Membaca komik sampai menangis begitu, aneh." komen Sasuke pedas.

Naruto terlalu terlarut dalam nuansa sedih dalam komik, melihat para murid dalam komik tersebut harus terpaksa membunuh guru mereka, yang sudah menghabiskan watu setahun bersama. "Kenapa harus mati? Huweeee!"

"H-hei ada apa dengamu? Sini mana komiknya, hentikan tangisanmu, kau bisa mengundang perhatian orang lain." Sasuke dengan cepat meraih komik di tangan Naruto, namun gadis itu tidak melawan, dan terus melampiaskan emosi sedihnya.

Sasuke dengan sabar menunggu hingga tangisan Naruto benar-benar berhenti, kira-kira selama sepuluh menit lamanya.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku terbawa suasana." ucap Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Hn, memang nya kenapa kau sampai menangis begitu? Apa ceritanya se sedih itu?" tanya Sasuke, to the point.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Matanya masih sembab.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tokoh utamanya?"

"Mati. Dengan senyuman di wajahnya, dia senang dengan kenangan manis bersama muridnya selama setahun."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Lalu? Bagian mana sedihnya?" ia bertanya. Dasar lelaki tidak peka, dia masih belum menyadari perasaan wanita itu jauh lebih sensitif keitmbang laki-laki. Itu juga bukan salah nya, semenjak kecil Sasuke hanya mempelajari tentang perusahaan, cara bagaimana menang tender, dan lain nya. Ia tak pernah di ajari untuk mengerti isi hati seseorang, terlebih seorang wanita-coret- bocah di sampingnya.

"Perpisahan itu menyakitkan. Apalagi kau sudah menghabiskan waktu bersamanya meski hanya setahun."

"Aku bisa meminta creator komik itu mengubah alurnya, aku orang penting, tidak ada yang tidak bisa ku lakukan. Bagaimana?" tawar Sasuke, berusaha menghibur Naruto. Tapi sayangnya gadis yang ia sebut bocah, kini malah mengumbar senyum tipis.

"Tidak perlu sejauh itu, kita ambil hikmah nya saja. Perpisahan mengajarkan banyak hal, perpisahan bisa mengajarkanmu betapa penting orang yang telah pergi. Se simple itu."

'Tou-san, Kaa-san, aku sudah menemukan cintaku sendiri. Jadi, jangan menjodohkanku dengan siapapun' batin Sasuke, masih mendengarkan celotehan Naruto, mereka tertawa sesekali. Ralat, hanya Naruto yang tertawa, karena Sasuke pasti memalingkan wajahnya karena takut ada yang melihat nya tertawa lepas, ingat dia orang berpengaruh di Konoha.

KRINGGG!

KRINGGG!

"Ada apa, Sui? Sebaiknya ini penting."

 _"Kau sudah mendengar kabar, Sas?"_

"Kabar apa?"

 _"Rencana nya, Uzumaki menggelar perjodohan dengan clan Uchiha, demi menjalin kerja sama!"_

Sasuke nyaris berteriak, dia berjalan menjauh dari Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak tahu mengenai hal ini."

 _"Buruknya, Sas. Kau tahu sendiri siapa pewaris tunggal clan Uzumaki? Gadis berambut merah yang pernah ku ceritakan?"_

"Jangan bilang-"

 _"-Ya dia calon tunangan mu, Sas. Lebih baik kau ke Suna secepatnya, ayah mu akan memutuskan nya."_

"Terima kasih, atas informasimu, Sui."

Sambungan terputus sepihak. Sasuke meredam emosinya, dia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, dia tahu siapa dalang dibalik ini semua.

"Uzumaki Nagato, jangan harap kau bisa melakukan sesukamu." desisnya tajam, manik hitamnya menyorot begitu tajam, diikuti aura yang dipancarkan sangat tidak bersahabat.

To Be Continued

* * *

Note : Jadi saya berniat memasukkan beberapa karakter misterius! Jadi, apakah ada yang bisa menebak siapa yang mengirimkan makanan ke rumah Naruto?

Yang belum log in saya bales di sini ya.

Untuk **Vryheid** : Ini udah di lanjut ya, makasih udah review ^^

 **Julia Nita Sifa** : Untuk ngenesnya akan saya usahakan, makasih udah review ya :))

 **365** : Ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah review :))

 **naginagi** : Makasih, iya ini udah dilanjut kok :)) makasih udah review ^^

 **CacuNaluPolepel** : Ini sudah dilanjut, haha ekspresinya bisa dibayangkan sendiri. Happy enggak nya ikutin alurnya dulu ya :)) makasih udah review

Special thanks to : **Yasu Mari, 365, Arum Junnie, shin. sakura .11, aiko4848, naginagi, CacuNaruPolepel, Hoiling585, Deera Dragoneella, Aoi Latte, choikim1310, Moku-chan, Phachan, Stlvyesung, Aoi423, Vryheid, Julia Nita Sifa, akane. uzumaki .faris.  
**

Makasih buat dukungannya, saya jadi semangat nulis ^^ jangan sungkan mampir ke fic saya.

At least,

Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

"Library is Love"

By : Amanda Lactis

Chapter 3 : Buah manis yang busuk.

* * *

"Apa maksudmu menelepon pihak Uchiha untuk merundingkan masalah perjodohan, Jiraiya?!" teriakan Tsunade menggelegar, memenuhi mansion Uzumaki yang kebetulan sedang lenggang. Sebagai pihak tersudutkan, Jiraiya mendengus kasar, dia memang sengaja meminta Fugaku sebagai pemimpin clan Uchiha untuk segera menghadiri pertemuan yang ia usulkan. Namun Tsunade tak bisa menerima ini. Setelah mengetahui fakta pahit yang sudah disembunyikan selama lima belas tahun, sudah saatnya ia bertindak.

"Lalu apa maumu, ha?! Ini kesempatan bagus untuk memperluas wilayah Uzumaki Corp! Uchiha merupakan perusahaan menjanjikan! Tunangkan saja dengan Karin dan buat dia melahirkan banyak anak!" Tsunade menernyit jijik mendengar kalimat suaminya, betapa rendah, pikirnya. Hanya demi kekuasaan semata, hanya demi kekayaan, dan ia harus memaksakan kehendaknya. Tidak, ini buruk. Jiraiya tak berhenti tertawa, ia langsung meninggalkan Tsunade setelah mendapat kabar keputusan Fugaku mengenai perjodohan tersebut.

"Shi." tak menunggu lama Shi datang dengan sejelan jas hitam seperti biasanya. "Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, bukan? Kabari Uchiha secepat mungkin." titah Tsunade tegas. Bila Jiraiya ingin menembus pertahanan Uchiha dari luar, maka ia akan mendobrak dari dalam, darah Senju mengalir dengan kuat dalam dirinya. Meski marganya sudah berganti Uzumaki, tapi otak brilian mendiang kakeknya Hashirama Senju, menurun padanya.

"Baik, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade mengeluarkan ponsel selepas kepergian Shi, dengan cemas dia mengetik sebuah pesan yang tertuju pada nomor tanpa nama.

 _To : 081xxxxxxxx_

 _From : S. Tsunade_

 _Aku butuh bantuan mu, nak. Sebisa mungkin minimalkan keberadaan mu, Nagato semakin licik sekarang. Satu hal lagi, keponakan mu masih hidup.  
_

Melihat pesan nya sudah terkirim, Tsunade menghela nafas panjang, setidaknya ada bala bantuan dari pihaknya.

KRINGGGGGG!

Balasan datang lebih cepat.

 _To : Tsunade-sama_

 _From : unknown_

 _Hai, wakarimashita. Terima kasih atas kabar menyenangkan ini, Okaa-sama.  
_

Tsunade tersenyum lega.

.

.

.

"Heee? Jadi pria bangkotan itu sudah mulai bergerak? Cepat juga. Terima kasih atas informasi mu, Shi." Itachi yang baru saja menyelesaikan rapat menyebalkan dan mengesalkan, baru saja mendapat kabar dari tangan kanan nya mengenai tindakan Jiraiya yang sudah mulai keluar batas. Bukan tanpa alasan Fugaku mempercayakan 100% Uchiha Corp pada Itachi dan Sasuke, mereka berdua memiliki otak jenius seperti halnya clan Uchiha lainnya. Tapi untuk kasus Itachi, dia terlalu spesial. Kadang Fugaku sebagai ayah kandung nya tidak mengerti apa yang anak sulung nya pikirkan, Itachi sering memenangkan tender, menghentikan spy-war, bahkan ia pernah ketahuan menghack data negara tanpa alasan jelas!

"Oke oke, tak masalah. Dia mau menjodohkan gadis jelek itu dengan adikku yang manis? Enak saja, adikku sudah punya calon sendiri tau." ujarnya sedikit tertawa, namun kilatan matanya menunjukkan kekesalan yang amat sangat. Pasalnya, ia sudah menyelidiki clan Uzumaki sejak dulu. Apalagi soal cucu Jiraiya dengan kelakuan busuknya di luar sana, Itachi sudah mengamati kehidupan mereka selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Saat ditanyai alasan nya, Itachi justru tersenyum mencemooh.

 _"Karena aku ingin buang air besar, kenapa? Mereka terlihat seperti rumput liar yang tetap berdiri meski di injak. Bandel sekali."_

Well, Fugaku sempat berpikir anaknya gila.

"Oke aku akan menelepon 'mereka' untuk menggali informasi." Itachi meraih ponselnya dan memencet dial number 2, suara seorang gadis terdengar di seberang.

 _"Ah, Itachi-san. Ada apa? Kau butuh bantuan ku?"_

"Tentu saja, bisakah kau memancing gadis jelek berkacamata itu untuk menceritakan sesuatu hal?"

 _"Aku bisa, jangan remehkan gadis yang suka menggosip, Itachi-san. Lalu, apa yang harus 'dia' kerjakan?"_

"Untuk sementara tidak ada, tapi terus awasi calon adik iparku, ya?"

 _"Haha tenang saja, kami selalu mengawasi nya tanpa celah."_

"Okay, jaa."

Sambungan terputus. Seringaian Itachi makin lebar. Sampai akhirnya ketukan pintu membuyarkan imajinasinya.

"Masuk!"

CEKLEK

Kurama membungkukkan badan nya, di kedua tangannya terdapat beberapa berkas perusahaan, dan sekali lagi enggan membuat kontak mata dengan Itachi.

"Kuuu-chan~! Halo! Jadi, sudah berubah pikiran? Mau berkencan di Sabtu malam? Kita bisa menyewa hotel loh!" seru Itachi mengubah suaranya menjadi sedikit girliy dan..ugh menjijikkan. Kurama sampai bisa merasakan darahnya mendidih, dan persimpangan imajiner tercetak jelas pada keningnya. Betapa boss nya ini hebat dalam urusan membuat orang lain kesal.

"Ini dokumen yang anda minta, Uchiha-sama." sahut Kurama datar, mencoba menjaga wibawa nya. Itachi ganti merajuk.

"Hei aku ini kan seme mu, bisa tidak bersikap lebih romantis? Ku-chan kau kejam."

Kurama menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, "Maafkan aku tapi anda harus segera menandatangani kontrak kerja dengan Uzumaki, Uchiha-sama." ia berujar tenang, memberi sebuah map berwarna merah yang hanya ditanggapi acuh oleh Itachi, tapi manik hitam Itachi tahu ada getaran kecil saat kekasihnya menyerahkan map tersebut.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menyembunyikan semua ini, Ku-chan? Adik mu juga berhak bahagia. Dia pantas mendapatkan haknya." Itachi mendesah, meraih map merah dari tangan sang terkasih, membaca nya dengan malas tanpa menandatangani nya. Ia menatap Kurama meminta kejelasan.

Namun reaksi Kurama hanyalah diam, tapi siapapun tahu manik ruby nya menyorot hampa, seolah memendam banyak hal.

'Kau tidak mengerti, Chi. Ada suatu hal yang belum terbongkar. Suatu hal yang begitu ganjil, dan mengerikan.'

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku harus segera pergi. Ada urusan penting yang harus ku tangani." ujar Sasuke sedikit tidak rela, dia menantikan ini selama seminggu dan terganggu akibat berita dari Suigetsu. Naruto menggeleng, ia sendiri tak memaksa Sasuke untuk menemaninya, bukan? Gadis itu malah berterima kasih ada yang mau mengajaknya ngobrol, well, meski tak dipungkiri perasaan takut masih ada dalam hatinya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas nya agak lega, "Terima kasih, sebagai balasannya aku berhutang satu kencan denganmu, dobe." sebelum Naruto mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut, Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya seorang diri. Lihat? Naruto blushing seketika, hei dia tidak mengelak bila Sasuke jauh-jauh lebih tampan saat tersenyum.

Melihat Naruto kini sendirian, Gaara mulai memberanikan diri berjalan mendekat, niatnya ingin menjadikan ini sebagai scene seperti di dorama, dimana sang heroine bertemu pujaan hati tanpa sengaja.

"Hei, Naru. Tak kusangka kita bertemu di sini." ucap Gaara canggung, tidak, sangat canggung. Naruto langsung menoleh dengan cepat, raut terkejut jelas tergambar di wajah nya. Oh lihat, dia manis, batin Gaara.

"Ah, boss. Tumben, biasanya kau lebih suka mengurusi cafe." sahut Naruto, berdoa semoga Gaara tidak menyadari matanya yang bengkak akibat acara tangisan tidak jelas beberapa saat lalu. Sayang nya, mata Gaara kelewat jeli, diakibatkan terlalu sering melihat wajah Naruto jadi dia tahu ada yang salah dengan kondisi Naruto saat ini.

"Kau habis menangis? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis? Jangan-jangan pria tadi? Dasar-"

"-Pria tadi? Boss, kau mengikutiku?" tanya Naruto begitu polos bercampur geli, Gaara gelagapan, tak menyangka respon nya melebihi harapan. Ini salahmu, Naru, kau membuat seorang pria merasa tersakiti akibat ulahmu. Sudah begitu masih memasang wajah seolah dia tidak bersalah. Gaara yang malang.

"Well, yah secara spesifik tidak begitu. Aku hanya khawatir padamu." jawab Gaara mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hehe, boss lucu sekali. Ah benar, apa boss suka membaca buku?" Naruto pintar, dia mengganti topik agar boss nya tidak merasa canggung karena ketahuan menguntit nya. Gaara menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Yah sedikit. Hanya ensiklopedi dan komik, mungkin? Entahlah, banyak buku yang sudah ku baca."

Naruto terlihat berbinar senang, maksudnya senang menemukan teman seperjuangan. Padahal Gaara sudah bilang buku bacaan nya terkesan random.

"Jadi, kenapa tadi menangis? Biar ku tebak, kau membaca novel percintaan dan terbawa suasana?"

"Enak saja, aku membaca komik ini, boss. Akhir ceritanya sungguh tragis, huweee!"

Gaara berharap ada dinding di sebelahnya agar ia bisa menjedotkan kepalanya karena sudah membuat Naruto kembali menangis.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apa tokoh kesukaan mu mati dalam komik itu?" Naruto mengangguk pelan. Gaara menghela nafas pendek.

"Perpisahan selalu terjadi, jika sudah bertemu pasti suatu saat akan berpisah." Gaara berujar lembut, sisi yang belum pernah dilihatkan pada siapapun, sukses membuat Naruto tercenung. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang cenderung mendiamkannya, dan menunggu nya sampai tenang, Gaara justru menghiburnya dengan kata-kata penenang.

"Iya tapi kenapa harus dengan kematian? Kan kasihan." sahut Naruto tidak terima.

Gaara hanya mengulas senyum. "Bukankah itu mengajarkan kita betapa penting orang yang telah pergi?" sebuah kalimat yang menghantam ulu hati Naruto sekalipun. Kata-kata yang persis sama seperti yang ia ucapkan pada Sasuke. Desiran aneh kembali menyapa hatinya. Mungkin tidak lebih parah saat bersama Sasuke, tapi itulah yang membuat Naruto terus mengumbar senyum, bahkan saat Gaara menawarkan untuk mengantarkan nya pulang.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Nagato, dulunya hanya sebatas pria pekerja kantoran biasa, gaji yang tidak seberapa, juga tampang yang biasa-biasa saja. Dunia nya begitu sempit saat harus mengenal sosok gadis bersurai merah yang memikat hatinya. Sayang nya, gadis itu sudah bersanding dengan orang lain, tapi cinta Nagato tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Dengan lidah nya ia menghasut kedua orang tua gadis itu, yang akhirnya ia sadari bahwa dia gadis keturunan Uzumaki, sang konglomerat terkenal seperti Uchiha. Tak lupa, ikut menggoda adik dari gadis yang ia incar, ia berhasil mendapat restu dari Jiraiya yang terkenal kolot. Hatinya begitu puas, menyaksikan pujaan hatinya diusir dari rumah beserta calon suami tak berguna nya itu. Sejak saat itulah, Nagato ingin menguasai kekayaan Uzumaki, dengan memanfaatkan istri dan anaknya. Tuhan memang adil, Konan sebagai adik Kushina terkenal akan sifat adil dari Tsunade, dia tahu kelakuan suaminya diluar sana.

"Jangan ikut sertakan aku dalam usaha busukmu, Nagato. Kau memang munafik." Konan sudah tidak tahan menyandang status sebagai istri Nagato, berkali-kali mendapati laporan bahwa suaminya itu senang bermain dengan pelacur di club malam, bahkan pernah meniduri beberapa gadis di Mansion Uzumaki! Atas izin ibu nya sendiri, Konan menceraikan Nagato tepat dua tahun setelah kelahiran Karin. Dia hanya berdoa semoga putri nya tidak menuruni sifat ayahnya. Selepas kejadian itu, Konan memilih tinggal seorang diri di Suna, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

"Tidak masalah istriku, aku masih memiliki rencana cadangan." Nagato sudah memikirkan rencana nya bertahun-tahun, mendoktrin putri kesayangan nya untuk terus menjadi dominan, dan memalsukan laporan mengenai kematian Minato dan Kushina, enam tahun setelah pernikahan keduanya. Jiraiya memang bodoh, pikir nya senang. Tapi istri dari pria tua itu tidak bisa di remehkan, Tsunade memang terlihat tidak peduli, tapi wanita itu tahu segalanya. Bagi Nagato, menyembunyikan kebusukan selama lima belas tahun bukan perkara sulit, yang membuatnya rumit ialah,

Anak dari Minato dan Kushina yang terus membayangi hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Eh? Kau akan dijodohkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Sungguh?!" pekik Yugito senang, kebetulan Karin mengadakan pertemuan di Mansion Uzumaki, sekaligus membicarakan tentang perjodohan yang diusulkan oleh ayah nya. Ino memutar kedua bola matanya malas, kalau saja ini bukan demi kebaikan Naruto, percayalah dia tidak sudi satu ruangan dengan Karin. Sedangkan gadis itu sibuk mengumbar senyum angkuh, merasa sudah menguasai dunia.

"Ya begitulah, hebat, bukan? Dia pasti senang dijodohkan denganku." sahut Karin memainkan ujung rambut nya, sesekali melirik sinis pada Ino.

'Hoekk, senang apa nya? Bisa-bisa Sasuke impoten karena mu, monyet betina.' batin Ino kejam, ada background badai dan angin topan di belakang nya, namun di luar ia tetap mengulas senyum seolah ikut bahagia. Untuk urusan akting, serahkan saja padanya. Karin mendengus, kembali menyibukkan diri mewarnai kuku tangan nya.

"Tapi ku dengar, Uchiha Sasuke sudah memiliki orang yang disukai. Banyak tawaran yang ia tolak karena masih ingin sendiri." ujar Yugito, mendapat seruan kaget dari Ino dan Karin, yang nyaris menggebrak meja.

"Apa kau bilang? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Dia pasti bertekuk lutut padaku, huh. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesonaku." tandas Karin masih menyombongkan diri. Beberapa pria pernah ia gaet dalam satu waktu, memiliki banyak kekasih di laur sana, adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Karin. Gadis bersurai persis seperti mendiang kakak ibu nya itu sering berkeliaran di malam hari, berakhir dengan omelan panjang dari nenek nya.

"Percaya diri sekali, ya Karin." sahut Ino sinis. Dia memang kaget, tapi sudah bisa menebak siapa gadis yang disukai Sasuke.

'Naru-chan memang hebat, bisa menaklukan Uchiha sebegitu mudah.' batin nya bersuara.

"Oh tentu saja, Yamanaka, pesonaku sangat hebat." balas Karin tak kalah sinis. Dia sudah tahu Ino tidak bergabung dengannya untuk menjadi seorang penjilat, ia sendiri yang meminta (baca : memaksa) Ino untuk menjadi kawan nya. Walaupun gadis blonde tersebut lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto di sekolah. Karin berteman dengannya hanya untuk ketenaran semata. Dan, Ino tidak sebodoh itu.

"Ah benar, Karin, aku masih bingung mengapa kau begitu membenci gadis cupu itu. Padahal masih banyak mainan di luar sana." celetuk Yugito meraih cemilan yang disediakan dan mengunyah nya perlahan, matanya masih melirik Karin.

"Wajah nya mengingatkan ku pada seseorang yang dibenci ayahku." sahut Karin tenang. Ino langsung menaikkan kewaspadaan nya, ini bisa menjadi informasi yang berguna bagi atasan nya.

Karin tersenyum masam. "Yeah, kata ayah ku, dia hanya lelaki tak berguna yang bersujud di depan kakek ku untuk menikah dengan mendiang bibi ku. Bodoh sekali bukan?" lanjutnya dengan nada mencemooh. Ino mencoba sekuat tenaga mencegah mulutnya melontarkan caci maki yang kelewat kasar, ini demi sahabat nya, untuk Naruto yang sudah belasan tahun menderita.

"Apa wajahnya semirip itu sampai kau harus ikut menyiksa Naruto? Itu kekanakkan sekali, Karin. Doktrin apa yang ditanamkan dalam kepala kosong mu itu?" Ino membalas sinis, mengundang seringaian keji Karin dan helaan nafas dari Yugito.

'Mereka kapan sih tidak bertengkar? Ah, aku lupa, mereka kan tidak pernah akur.' batin Yugito pasrah.

"Ya sangat mirip. Ayah ku butuh tenaga ekstra untuk mengusir nya dari mansion Uzumaki."

'Bingo' Ino membatin senang, informasi ini bisa menguntungkan pihak nya. "Jadi, kau sudah pernah melihat wajah nya?" tanya Ino sekali lagi, mencoba bersikap netral. Tapi Karin juga cukup jeli menangkap nada penasaran dari teman nya.

"Memang nya ada urusan apa denganmu? Aku tidak ingin membicarakan nya, mual hanya dengan mengingat nya saja." sahut Karin, acuh. Ino menghela nafas dalam-dalam, sudah lama ia ingin menerkam gadis jelek di depannya setidaknya mencukur habis rambut merah norak nya itu. Tapi jika ia gegabah, rencana yang sudah di buat bertahun-tahun akan berantakan, boss nya bukan pribadi yang mudah memaafkan.

 _To : Big Boss_

 _From : Y. Ino_

 _Boss, Karin bilang jika wajah Naruto mengingatkan nya akan seseorang yang dibenci ayah nya. Yang menarik, dia sendiri yang mengungkapkan bila Nagato butuh tenaga ekstra untuk mengusir orang itu. Menurutmu berita ini berguna?_

Flip-phone di tutup pelan, tanda terkirim sudah terdisplay, Ino meraih cemilan dan tidak berhenti tersenyum. Tidak butuh balasan dari boss nya karena ia tahu jauh di sana, seorang pria tengah menyusun rencana pembalasan. Demi menegakkan keadilan yang tertutupi kemunafikan.

.

.

.

Atmosfer terasa begitu berat di ruang tamu Mansion Uchiha, sosok Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang duduk berdampingan, juga Fugaku dan Mikoto tak lupa Itachi yang turut menghadiri acara diskusi mengenai perjodohan antara Karin dan Sasuke.

"Jadi, seperti yang kau tahu, aku berniat menjodohkan Karin dengan Sasuke." ungkap Jiraiya dengan nada penuh wibawa. Fugaku tidak membalas meski ucapan, mata hitamnya seolah menguliti ayah dari sahabat nya, mencoba menilik apakah tujuan di balik perjodohan ini.

"Kau yakin? Sasuke bukan tipe pria yang mudah tunduk dengan wanita yang baru ia kenal." sahut Fugaku datar, menyeruput kopi hitam buatan sang istri.

Jiraiya menyeringai senang,"Tentu saja, Karin sangat cantik, Sasuke pasti tidak menyesal memiliki calon istri seperti cucu ku." ucapan yang sukses membuat Itachi nyaris terjungkal, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan tawa yang nyaris meledak saat itu juga. Fugaku berdehem pelan, mengingatkan putra sulung nya untuk menjaga sikapnya. Shi berdiri di samping kanan Tsunade, lengkap dengan setelan serba hitam, dan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajah nya.

"Kami tidak akan memaksa Sasuke, jadi kuharap pengertian kalian." ujar Mikoto lembut, mendapat respon berupa senyum teduh dari Tsunade yang di tutup-tutupi.

"Ah tidak masalah Mikoto, ini hanyalah rencana saja, belum ada kepastian untuk kedepannya." ia membalas santai, pelototan dari Jiraiya tidak ia gubris, aroma teh cinnamon membuat Tsunade rilex sementara.

"Tsunade! Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja ini sudah dipastikan." Jiraiya melayangkan tatapan tajam untuk istrinya, ini kesempatan emas nya, demi keturunan dan masa depan nya kelak. Itachi mengernyit penuh jijik, seketika ia mual hanya dengan menatap wajah pria di depannya.

'Sudah tua, bangkotan, tidak tahu umur lagi. Percaya diri sekali Sasu-chan mau dijodohkan dengan cucu nya' ia membatin ilfeel.

Fugaku menghela nafas pendek,"Aku sudah menghubungi Sasuke, sebentar lagi ia akan kemari."

Sasuke datang lebih cepat, kondisinya cukup mengenaskan dan mampu membuat Itachi menjadikan itu sebagai bahan ejekan selama seminggu.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Jiraiya tersenyum,"Tidak masalah, ayo duduk, Sasuke."

"Jadi kita akan membahas masalah perjodohan Karin dan Sasuke. Semua keputusan ada di tangan Sasuke." mendengar namanya disebut Sasuke menoleh dan menatap ayahnya, meminta penjelasan. Fugaku menghela nafas. "Kau akan dijodohkan dengan Karin, apa kau mau?"

Sasuke tersentak, tawa Itachi yang ditahan berhasil ditangkap indera pendengaran nya, kakaknya itu sibuk menutup mulut.

"Kenapa aku harus menikahi gadis yang tidak kusukai?" ia balas bertanya angkuh. Fugaku sudah menebak jawaban putra bungsunya. Dia menatap Jiraiya sekilas, lalu kembali memandang Sasuke.

"Kurasa memang sebaiknya kau segera dijodohkan dengan Karin, Sasuke." sontak membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan terbengong, Itachi bahkan berhenti bernafas untuk beberapa detik, mendengar untaian kalimat dari sang ayah yang terdengar konyol di telinga nya. Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka.

'Apa-apaan, Naruto jauh lebih baik dari gadis jelek itu' batinnya ikut bersuara. Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya, keputusan sepihak dari Fugaku memompa jantungnya untuk berdetak dua kali lipat. Astaga! Apa dia sudah gila? Karin tidak memiliki nilai positif, yang ada dia bisa mempermalukan keluarga Uchiha dengan kelakuan bejatnya, Tsunade membatin miris.

"Tidak, Otou-san, lagipula aku sudah memiliki calon pendamping ku sendiri, dan dia jauh jauh lebih baik dari Karin." sanggah Sasuke merasa keberatan.

"Aku memiliki sejuta alasan untuk menjodohkan mu, nak. Jangan main-main dengan ku." Fugaku berujar datar namun terselipi intimidasi dalam nada bicaranya. Mikoto yang tahu tabiat keduanya segera melerai, ia mengusap pelan tangan Fugaku, mengisyaratkannya untuk tetap tenang. Melawan Sasuke dengan keras kepala hanya akan membuat situasi menjadi lebih rumit. Putra bungsunya itu meniru sifat ayah nya.

"Sasuke, kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu." suara lembut Mikoto membuat Sasuke sedikit terganggu, dia tidak bisa membantah perkataan Mikoto, kalau wanita itu sudah memutuskan argumen. Itachi melayangkan pandangan kearah Shi di seberang, secuil senyum terpatri pada wajah tampan nya.

"Aku tidak akan menerima perjodohan ini!"

"Uchiha Sasuke! Jangan memancing amarahku, aku bisa saja mencabut beasiswa pada gadis yang kau maksud! Kau mengerti?" Sasuke tersentak lagi dan lagi. Informasi dari Suigetsu memang menyatakan bila Naruto bersekolah di KonohaGakuen, dan ayahnya lah yang membiayai sekolah nya. Tapi darimana Fugaku tahu bila Naruto ialah gadis yang ia maksud sebagai calon nya?

"Kau memata-mataiku?! Oh yang benar saja! Ayahku memata-mati putranya yang bahkan sudah berumur dua puluh dua tahun! Great!" Sasuke melayangkan senyum sinis, menyerukan kalimat yang sanggup membuat Fugaku menampar pipinya hingga berdarah, dan tamparan itu sudah mengecap pada pipi kanan Sasuke. Mikoto memejamkan matanya, membungkuk penuh penyesalan pada pasangan Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

"Suka atau tidak kau tetap akan dijodohkan dengan Uzumaki Karin!"

Sasuke mendecih sebal, dia melangkah menuju pintu keluar, namun acungan jari tengah mengiringi kepergiannya, Itachi bertepuk tangan mengagumi aksi nekat adik nya. Fugaku hendak menyusul Sasuke tapi tangan Mikoto sudah menahan nya, menyuruhnya kembali duduk untuk mendiskusikan hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan bisnis mereka.

.

.

.

Mansion Uchiha sedang sepi, Tsunade dan Jiraiya berpamitan sejam selang insiden tadi, di ruang tamu Fugaku tampak berbincang ringan dengan Mikoto. Dia masih kecewa dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan putra bungsunya, meski ada alasan kuat di balik semua itu.

"Jujur saja, Otou-san, kau tahu sesuatu mengenai Naru-chan, iya kan?" tanya Itachi dengan nada santai nya, ia menyunggingkan senyum ganjil nya.

Fugaku membalas senyum Itachi dengan helaan nafas samar, diikuti senyum teduh dari Mikoto. "Ya, lebih tepatnya kami tahu tentang latar belakang Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto" ujarnya kelewat datar.

"Heee, lalu kenapa kau memaksa Sasuke untuk menerima perjodohan ini? Serius Otou-san, gadis yang bernama Karin itu jelek dan norak." sahut Itachi sejujur-jujur nya, kalau tidak mau dibilang frontal. Mikoto menggeleng maklum.

"Ada sesuatu hal yang belum kau ketahui tentang insiden dibalik tewas nya Minato dan Kushina."

Itachi mengernyit dalam,"Jadi informasi yang kudapatkan belum cukup?"

Fugaku menggeleng, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Konan, menanggalkan marga nya untuk bisa hidup normal layaknya manusia lainnya, hidup dengan jalan yang ia pilih bersama orang yang ia cintai tanpa peduli kekangan dan doktrin dari mulut Jiraiya. Di Suna, berbekal keberuntungan ia bertemu dengan seorang pria tampan yang bersedia menampungnya sementara sampai Konan mendapatkan pekerjaan, pria itu bernama Yahiko.

"Tenanglah, Konan, berhenti bersikap seperti orang idiot dan duduklah dengan tenang!" Yahiko jengah melihat sikap istrinya, ia tengah membaca koran harian dan tiba-tiba istrinya datang dengan panik bercampur senang tapi tidak memberi penjelasan apapun. Bukankah itu menjengkelkan?

Konan menarik nafas dalam-dalam,"Kau tidak akan percaya ini, Yahiko! Aku baru saja mendapat kabar dari Okaa-sama! Aku terlalu senang sampai tidak bisa bernafas." ucapnya menenggak segelas air putih pemberian suaminya, yang masih mencoba sabar dengan sikap nya.

"Katakan dengan perlahan, sayang, kita tidak mau kau masuk berita nasional karena tewas kehabisan nafas." sahut Yahiko kalem, sedikit sweatdropp.

"Keponakan ku masih hidup, Yahiko, mereka masih hidup dan tinggal di Konoha sekarang."

Yahiko mengedip heran,"Kau yakin? Bukankah kau bilang mereka tewas tanpa memiliki seorang anak?" balasnya.

Konan menggeleng. "Mantan suamiku terlalu licin dan menyembunyikan fakta tersebut, agar Karin bisa menjadi pewaris tunggal sehingga ia dengan mudah menguasai harta Uzumaki."

"Lalu? Kau menunggu apa? Kita harus menolong keponakan ku dan membalas semua perbuatan Nagato." ucapan Yahiko membuat hati Konan tersentuh, ia bersyukur bertemu dengan Yahiko dua tahun lalu, mereka hidup bahagia tanpa embel-embel latar belakang keluarga.

"Arigatou, aku mengerti. Okaa-sama sudah menghubungiku dan kita akan ke Konoha besok pagi."

To be continued

* * *

Note : Saya kembali lagi! *laugh* tebakan nya bener semua nih gak seru, hehe. Tapi dari sekian banyak review belum ada yang bisa menebak siapa identitas Shi ya? Padahal udah saya kasih clue di chapter satu dan dua loh. Maaf saya tidak menyangka selama ini baru bisa update, karena ada beberapa masalah jadi saya tunda-tunda terus.

Yang belum log in akan saya bales di sini ya,

 **Vryheid** : Udah tau kok, makanya dia kaget :)) makasih udah review ^^

 **CacuNaluPolepel** : Iya crows itu si Itachi :D bakalan tahu kok, tapi kan ngikutin alur dulu, makasih udah review :))

 **naginagi** : Udah dilanjut ya, makasih udah review ^^

 **Revhanaslowfujosh** : Iya yang ngirim Itachi, makasih udah review :))

 **anionim :** Iya bener banget hehe makasih udah review :3

 **OllaBoyong98** : Udah dilanjut ya hehe, makasih udah review :)

 **anionim** : iya yang ngirim itachi ^^

 **yuka** dan **s. reader** : udah dilanjut yaa :)) makasih udah review

Special thanks to : **Yasu Mari, 365, Arum Junnie, shin. sakura .11, aiko4848, naginagi, CacuNaruPolepel, Hoiling585, Deera Dragoneella, Aoi Latte, choikim1310, Moku-chan, Phachan, Stlvyesung, Aoi423, Vrysheid, Julia Nita Sifa, akane. uzumaki .faris. , Harma Kim407, Mika Haku, Vira-hime, ameliahyukee0404, Amnoki Budiansyah, fiav9, Habibah794, delta leonidas, yunaucli, ace155, fyodult, Mizumi Doite, s. reader, yuka, OllaBoyong98, cyan-chan, nusantaraadip, JulyOlaVera, Revhanaslowfujosh, anionim, Yumiko, f112, Fayrin D Fluorite, apriliadona12, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Dewi15, Minna4869, Dan Harpa, Kerangkai, mysuga, bluesafire, Avanrio11, Panda Dayo.  
**

Oh iya, mungkin update chap depan akan memakan waktu lebih lama karena liburan mau habis, jadi saya harus membuka buku untuk mempelajari materi kelas tiga nanti :)) jadi, mohon pengertiannya kalau semisal update nya sedikit (banyak) lama. Yang mau bisa ngasih saya deadline buat motivasi ngetik, soalnya tanpa deadline saya jadi suka mager *plak*

At least makasih atas dukungannya, ya ^^

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

"Library is Love"

By : Amanda Lactis

Chapter 4 : Orang yang bermuka dua

Note : Kemaren saya khilaf, praktek dan udah mulai masuk pelajaran *jduak* untuk itu chap ini saya panjangkan (dikit) hehe! *bows*

* * *

Kejadian masa lalu masih membekas di dalam pikiran dan hati Jiraiya, di hari Sabtu siang dia terbangun dengan peluh mengalir deras membasahi wajah nya yang penuh kerutan. Saat ia dengan tega mengusir calon menantu dan putrinya sendiri, bagaimana wajah Kushina saat ia ditampar di depan banyak orang, perjodohan yang ia paksakan demi nama baik keluarga, semua masih tersimpan dengan baik dalam memori otak tuanya. Jiraiya mengusap keningnya, ia bangkit dan membersihkan diri, seraya menengok cuaca di musim panas. Tsunade memilih tidur terpisah dengannya semenjak tahu kabar kematian putri sulungnya, istrinya jadi lebih pendiam dan tidak cerewet seperti saat mereka muda dulu. Kadang, Jiraiya merindukan omelan Tsunade di pagi hari yang memarahinya akibat terlalu sering begadang untuk menyelesaikan proposal perusahaan. Lalu dia akan menertawakan sikap istrinya, atau Tsunade yang akan merajuk seperti remaja labil dipenuhi hormon cinta. Ah, dia merindukan Tsunade yang dulu.

"Tidak ada salahnya menghibur diri dengan keluar meminum kopi. Kudengar ada cafe bagus di tengah kota."

Seperti biasa, sarapan ia lalui seorang diri, Nagato sibuk mengurusi Uzumaki Corp di kantor, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas, dan cucu nya sudah bisa dipastikan keluyuran bersama kawan-kawan nya. Jiraiya sedikit menyesal lantaranterlalu memanjakan Karin. Dan Konan, ah ya ngomong-ngomong soal Konan, dia sangat merindukan putri bungsunya itu. Bagaimana keadaan nya saat ini? Apakah ia sudah bahagia dengan orang yang tepat? Apa gadis kecilnya sudah bisa melupakan Jiraiya dengan sifat diktaktor dan ambisiusnya? Mungkin saja, karena Jiraiya yakin gadis kecil yang pernah ia gendong dulunya kini sudah beranjak dewasa.

"Shi, antar aku ke cafe di tengah kota, kalau tidak salah Karin pernah berkunjung ke sana." ucap Jiraiya lengkap dengan setelan jas mahal nya, sedangkan Shi sudah menyiapkan mobil dan menunggu tuan nya.

Konoha sudah banyak mengalami perubahan, beberapa bangunan besar berdiri tegap memenuhi lahan kosong, perkantoran dan toko-toko berjejer rapi. Jiraiya mengaku hidupnya terlalu monoton, semua bisa ia lakukan tanpa perlu bersusah payah, bahkan meluluhkan hati istri nya yang menolak keras perjodohan Karin tempo hari. Oh lihat dia, pria tua kesepian yang kehilangan semangat dalam hidupnya. Musim panas tiba lebih awal, mengusir musim semi yang masih ingin dinikmati sebagian besar orang. Hiruk pikuk manusia memenuhi jalan raya. Sebuah cafe sederhana dengan warna dasar merah berhasil mencuri perhatian Jiraiya dan langsung meminta Shi menghentikan mobil.

"Di sini, turunkan aku disini, jemput aku pukul satu lebih tiga puluh menit untuk rapat nanti." ujar Jiraiya tanpa memandang tangan kanan nya sedikitpun, kaki nya melangkah memasuki pintu dan disambut oleh seorang waitress.

Shi mengumbar senyum setipis benang,'Selamat bekerja, Hime-sama.' ia melajukan mobil, berputar arah dan kembali ke Mansion Uzumaki.

.

.

.

"Ah! Selamat datang! Silahkan ikuti saya, tuan." Naruto menyambut ramah, mempersilahkan Jiraiya duduk di bangku dekat jendela. Kebetulan ada pergantian shift, Gaara menyuruhnya menjadi waitress sesekali, mengingat Matsuri sering sekali mengalami kesulitan dalam melaksanakan tugas tersebut.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku ingin duduk di sini, nak?" tanya Jiraiya belum memandang wajah gadis di depannya karena terlalu sibuk merapikan jas nya. Sampai ia duduk dengan nyaman, dan sebuah buku menu tersampir di kedua tangannya, barulah Jiraiya menatap balik kedua manik saphire Naruto dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" serunya berang, seketika hatinya berdesir tak nyaman. Naruto mundur selangkah. Ia mengedip sedikit takut, mendengar bentakan dari tamu yang baru saja ia sambut. Jiraiya merasakan oksigen menipis, jantungnya berpacu dua kali lipat mendapati wajah familiar di masa lalu kembali muncul di hadapan nya.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya akan memanggil pelayan lain bila keberadaan saya mengganggu anda." ucap Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan. Tubuhnya masih terasa gemetar, baru kali ini ada tamu yang membentak dan menatapnya seperti sedang menatap hantu.

Jiraiya menggeleng, menyadari sikapnya terlalu berlebihan. "Tidak usah repot nak, aku memiliki memori buruk dengan orang berambut pirang dan bermata biru, maafkan aku." sahutnya mulai tenang, pandangan pengunjung lain sudah mulai berkurang dan aktivitas cafe berjalan normal. Naruto mengangguk paham, siap menulis pesanan pelanggan pertama di musim panas. Sabtu yang indah karena sekolah diliburkan, libur musim panas di akhir bulan Juli yang menyenangkan.

"Apa yang harus ku pesan? Semua menu terlihat lezat. Bisa sarankan sesuatu, nak?" suara Jiraiya membuat senyum mengembang pada wajah Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan kopi Irlandia? Anda tahan dengan kandungan wiski?" tawar Naruto. Jiraiya terkekeh santai. "Aku pernah menjuarai kompetisi meminum alkohol semasa muda dulu, gadis kecil." balasnya dengan tawa renyah. Naruto menulis di notes, membalas tawa pria tua yang ia layani dengan senyum tulus. Tanpa disadari, Jiraiya merasakan ada yang berbeda saat Naruto melayangkan senyum untuknya. Belum ada yang memberikan senyum setulus dan sehangat yang gadis pirang itu berikan, tidak meski Tsunade sekalipun.

"Ada yang lain, tuan? Mungkin anda ingin mencicipi hidangan kami yang lain?"

Jiraiya menggeleng sekali lagi,"Entahlah nak, aku bisa memakan apapun yang kau tawarkan, bagaimana dengan itu?"

"Tapi tuan, menu kami cukup mahal. Apa anda membawa uang lebih?" tanya Naruto polos, bukan bermaksud menyinggung Jiraiya. Pria itu kembali tertawa jenaka, ia melonggarkan dasi maroon nya dan mengeluarkan beberapa kartu kredit. "Kalau aku mau, aku bisa membeli cafe ini saat ini juga, nak. Uangku cukup menghidupi lima orang janda beranak sepuluh." guraunya mendapat respon cengiran kaku dari Naruto.

"Maafkan saya, kalau begitu akan saya bawakan menu istimewa cafe ini!"

"Ah ya, apa bisa aku memintamu untuk menemaniku, gadis kecil?"

"Ta-tapi, aku harus bekerja, Tuan. Boss bisa memarahiku nanti."

Jiraiya tersenyum, "Tenang saja, aku bisa mengatakan pada bossmu nanti." hatinya ingin lebih dekat dengan sosok gadis bersurai pirang yang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

Tidak disangka Gaara datang dengan timing yang pas, ia tergesa-gesa dengan helaian rambut mencuat sana sini, sepertinya dia bangun kesiangan.

"Oh Naru, ada apa ini?" tanya nya tanpa melirik Jiraiya.

Naruto memainkan ujung rambut sebahunya,"Begini boss, tuan ini ingin aku menemaninya, apa bisa? Sekarang kan cafe sedang ramai."

Manik jade Gaara membola melihat siapa tamu hari ini, seorang CEO dari perusahaan terkenal Uzumaki Corp datang ke cafe sederhana nya?! Bangunkan ia sekarang dan biarkan Naruto menemani pria tua itu.

Pandangan mata Jiraiya seolah berkata 'Biarkan aku menyewa gadis ini hanya untuk satu atau dua jam saja' dan Gaara yang memiliki semacam sindrom dimana ia ingin terus mengawasi dan melindungi Naruto membalas dengan tatapan mata yang mengatakan 'Oh tidak bisa, dia milikku' dan adu deathglare tidak bisa dielak. Naruto memanggil Matsuri, meminta pertolongan sang senior untuk menghentikan tatapan membunuh yang bisa mengusir semua pelanggan di sini. Gaara terus memandang Jiraiya denga tajam, bahkan saat Matsuri menyeretnya masuk ke dapur.

"Maafkan boss ku, Tuan, dia memang begitu dengan pegawainya." Naruto mendesah pelan, merasa bersalah atas kelakuan kekanakkan dari Gaara. Jiraiya tertawa, bagaimana pun ia melihatnya, sudah jelas bila lelaki yang baru saja pergi itu memendam perasaan pada Naruto, entah bagaimana gadis itu bisa sampai tidak menyadarinya.

"Tidak masalah nak, nah sekarang duduklah dan ceritakan kisahmu pada pria tua yang kesepian ini." sahut Jiraiya memasang cengiran lebar, yang sedikit banyak mirip dengan Naruto.

"Bolehkah saya memanggil anda 'kakek'? Itupun kalau anda mau." anggukan pertanda kesetujuan dari Jiraiya membuat Naruto semakin antusias, dia duduk di samping Jiraiya.

"Jadi, untuk apa gadis SMA sepertimu bekerja di hari libur? Seharusnya kau menghabiskan waktu di mall bersama teman-teman mu." komentar Jiraiya, matanya tidak bisa berhenti memandang surai pirang mencolok milik Naruto.

"Well, kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal saat aku kecil, kakakku bekerja keras untuk membiayai ku, aku tak ingin membebaninya dan memutuskan untuk bekerja part-time." seketika Jiraiya tercenung, kehidupan gadis di sampingnya berbeda jauh dengan cucu yang ia manjakan, Karin suka menghamburkan uang dengan berbelanja, ia bahkan pernah pulang larut malam dalam kondisi mabuk. Entah kenapa, Jiraiya merasa sosok Naruto membuat hatinya lebih tenang. Seolah ada yang menarik nya untuk terus berdekatan dengan Naruto.

"Kau tidak memiliki sanak famili lainnya? Bibi atau paman mu mungkin? Kakek dan nenekmu?" Naruto menggeleng, manik saphirenya kembali menyorot sedih.

"Kakak bilang, kakek dan nenek ku membuangku karena tidak merestui pernikahan ayah dan ibu."

Jiraiya, hanya bisa tercengang dengan pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan Naruto. Serasa ada yang menghantam hatinya, tanpa bisa dielak.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ingin bertemu secara privat denganku, Ku-chan? Tumben sekali." Itachi mengecek ponselnya, siapa tahu ada laporan dari Shi. Ia terkejut saat Kurama menghubungi nya dan ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Firasatnya mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Kita akhiri saja, Chi. Aku tidak bisa terus-menerus bersama mu."

Hening.

Itachi tertawa. "Ayolah Ku-chan, jangan bercanda, lelucon di musim panas ya?" ia bertanya tanpa beban. Namun raut wajah Kurama tidak menunjukkan jika ia tengah bercanda, terlebih dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Aku serius, untuk apa pula aku bercanda padamu sampai repot-repot menghubungi mu, kau pikir aku bodoh?" sahut Kurama memicingkan matanya tajam.

Itachi balas menatapnya sinis,"Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku bila Naru-chan kesulitan karena sikap jual mahal kakak nya."

"Apa maksudmu, Itachi? Jangan bersikap kekanakkan, hanya karena masalah sepele!"

"Justru kau yang kenapa! Tiba-tiba memutuskan seenakmu, dan melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi diantara kita berdua? Perlukah aku membeberkannya di depan publik?! Dan lagi, masalah sepele kau bilang? Oh hebat, hebat sekali, Ku-chan." Itachi menggebrak meja, untung seisi cafe sudah ia booking, tidak ada yang terganggu dengan pembicaraan mereka. Kurama memijit pelipisnya lelah.

"Sudahlah Itachi, aku lelah, selamat tinggal."

"Tidak ada kata selesai di antara kita, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kurama!"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan clan menjijikkan itu! Brengsek kau Uchiha Itachi!"

Suara nafas terengah-engah memenuhi ruangan. Kurama menatap Itachi penuh kekesalan, sementara Itachi kembali menunjukkan senyum sinis nya.

"Katakan kau bercanda maka aku akan melupakan semua yang kau katakan, Ku-chan. Ayo, katakan kau mencintaiku."

Kurama menggeleng.

"Keberadaan mu berdampak buruk untuk ku, Itachi. Mari kita akhiri dan buka lembaran baru." kaki jenjang Kurama melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Namun suara Itachi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bukan salahku bila Nagato mencelakai Naru-chan, dan bukan salahku juga bila aku tidak melindunginya~"

"Jangan main-main, Uchiha, adikku tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun padamu!"

"Oh? Bukan adik mu yang bersalah, tapi KAKAK nya yang egoislah yang bersalah. Aku tidak melakukan kebaikan demi siapapun, aku berbaik hati karena kau tetap bersama ku! Dan aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak menguntungkanku!" Itachi merasakan oksigen menipis, dadanya sesak terlebih saat Kurama memalingkan wajahnya begitu saja.

Kurama melanjutkan langkahnya, mengabaikan sumpah serapah yang dilayangkan Itachi untuknya. Apa yang sudah ia putuskan, sudah bulat. Ini juga demi kebaikan Naruto.

'Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak mau kau ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini, Chi. Ku harap kau mengerti'

.

.

.

"Oke, aku tahu kau frustasi dan kesal terhadap ayahmu tapi bisakah kau tidak melampiaskannya padaku, Sas?!" pekik Suigetsu menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan vas bunga terdekat pada kepala Sasuke. Sudah semingguan ini Sasuke terus memberikan pekerjaan menumpuk tiada habisnya. Sementara yang di maksud sibuk menandatangi beberapa kontrak yang ditawarkan perusahaan lain, Sasuke terus mengabaikan ucapan Suigetsu. "Tutup mulutmu atau ku bakar semua surat-surat ini." ancamnya sadis.

Suigetsu diam seketika. Demi apa surat-surat yang kini berpindah ke tangan Sasuke jauh lebih berharga daripada nyawanya sendiri.

"Ayolah, memangnya kenapa dengan perjodohan ini? Cinta ada karena terbiasa."

SRET!

Sebuah pisau lipat teracung di leher Suigetsu, kilapan besi tajam membuatnya mati kutu, sedangkan sang pelaku tak berhenti terkekeh sinis.

"Aku penasaran, apa daging manusia memiliki rasa yang sama dengan daging sapi. Kau mau memastikannya, Suigetsu-kun?" ia bertanya dengan nada main-main, salah selangkah Suigetsu bisa kehilangan lehernya. Dengan takut ia menggeleng, keringat dingin sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Sasuke menurunkan pisau lipat pemberian kakaknya dulu, namun raut wajah kekesalan kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Positif saja Sas, mungkin ada alasan dibalik sikap ayahmu yang bersikeras menjodohkanmu dengan nenek lampir itu." Suigetsu mencoba menghibur sang boss.

Sasuke mengerang frustasi. "Aku sudah menyukai Naruto! Bukan Karin, bukan siapapun dan juga bukan kau! Mengerti?"

Hening.

"Oke, aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kenapa harus libatkan aku juga? Kau tidak berniat keluar lajur dan yaoi-an denganku, kan?"

Sasuke facepalm.

"Anggap kita tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini, kau dengar aku Suigetsu?"

"Aku mengerti. Aku khilaf tadi. Efek terlalu lama sendiri, kau tahu lah."

Dalam hati Sasuke berjanji untuk tidak pernah menyinggung hal yang berhubungan dengan perasaan di depan Suigetsu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sas, tumben tidak ke perpustakaan kota. Sudah pukul satu."

Sasuke tersentak, melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu tepat. Melihat pekerjaannya, mustahil untuk pergi ke sana. Dan Sasuke, tidak berhenti mengumpat sampai jam kerja habis, bahkan saat Suigetsu menawarkan kopi hitam untuknya. Janjinya pada Naruto ia ingkari sendiri. Tidak keren, Sas, batinnya kacau.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau tinggal seorang diri? Serius nak, dimana kakakmu? Sungguh tidak bertanggung jawab meninggalkan adiknya tanpa sanak keluarga." komen Jiraiya, menekan sensasi pahit dalam kerongkongannya, dia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak merasa terbebani. Hei, tidak semua orang bernasib sama dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Naruto adalah satu banding seribu presentasi orang yang ia akui.

"Yah, kakakku sudah berbaik hati mau mengirimi ku uang setiap bulan, hehe! Jadi kurasa tak masalah." sahut Naruto berusaha ceria, tapi Jiraiya tidak sebodoh itu, dia tahu mimik wajah gadis di depannya terlihat dipaksakan, dan seketika rasa tidak nyaman merambat di hatinya. Aneh, pikirnya skeptis.

"Berapa nominal yang dikirim kakakmu perbulan?"

Naruto memasang pose berpikir. "Hm, tidak menentu. Kalau kakak sedang banyak uang dia bisa mengirimkan 25.000 yen perbulan-"

Tanpa sadar Jiraiya menjatuhkan putung rokok yang baru terhisap setengah. "-Kau bercanda, nak? Cucuku bahkan bisa menghabiskan 50.000 yen sehari!" ia berseru melotot tajam. Naruto mengedip heran, hei menurutnya itu sudah termasuk lebih dari cukup.

"Itu sudah lebih dari cukup, lagipula aku juga menambah uang jajan dengan bekerja di sini. Selama aku bisa menghemat pengeluaran, aku rasa itu bukan apa-apa."

Jiraiya jadi ingin menukar cucunya dengan Naruto. Fix. Tanpa tanda tanya.

"Tapi nak, biaya hidup di Konoha sudah cukup sulit, sehemat apa kau sampai bisa bertahan dengan uang sebanyak itu?" tanya Jiraiya tidak habis pikir. Kekayaan Uzumaki memang tak ada habisnya, Karin bahkan pernah menghabiskan 100.000 yen bila ia tak turut serta mengomeli cucu satu-satunya itu. Naruto mengibaskan tangannya enteng.

"Aku bisa memakan ramen selama seminggu penuh bila itu diperlukan, kalau sedang ada promo aku bisa memasak di rumah."

"Hei nak, apa kau pernah merasa hidupmu tidak adil? Merasa Tuhan begitu kejam terhadapmu?"

Naruto menggeleng, secuil senyum mampir di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah bahagia dengan hidupku sekarang, paling tidak aku masih punya orang-orang disekitarku yang menyayangiku. Jadi bagian mananya yang tidak adil?"

Jiraiya bersumpah, setelah masalah perjodohan antara Karin dan Sasuke, ia akan mengangkat Naruto sebagai cucunya, tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan Tsunade nantinya, ia akan tetap merawat dan mengasuh Naruto selayaknya cucu sendiri. Ada rasa iba melihat kehidupan gadis itu, serasa empati yang ia ragukan keberadaannya mengembang begitu besar dalam hatinya.

Gaara melihat interaksi keduanya dari dapur, hampir selesai, batinnya melirik arloji di tangan kirinya. Kurang satu menit pukul satu lebih empat menit, Naruto bilang ia akan berkunjung ke perpustakaan kota lagi dan lagi.

"Naruto, waktunya pergantian shift, kau boleh pergi." ujar Gaara datar, manik jadenya memicing tajam kearah Jiraiya.

Naruto segera berbenah, bangkit dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan. Jiraiya membalasnya dengan senyum khas nya.

"Aku belum tahu namamu, nak. Setidaknya beri tahu aku, siapa tahu aku akan lebih sering ke sini."

'Akan ku tutup cafe ku sebelum kau datang, pak tua.' batin Gaara sebal, dia melirik Naruto yang tidak kunjung pergi. 'Ayo Naruto cepatlah, aku gerah menghadapai pria tua ini.' tambahnya.

Sebelum Naruto mencapai pintu keluar, menggapai gagang pintu bersalut warna maroon, ia tersenyum. "Namaku Namikaze Naruto, kek. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

Jiraiya mematung selama beberapa detik, ingatan masa lalu kembali terbayang, teriakan Kushina terngiang dalam pikirannya. Nama yang sama sekali tidak asing dalam hidupnya, sekaligus nama yang sudah merenggut kebahagiaan putri kesayangannya. Namikaze. Ternyata rasa sesak dalam dadanya bukanlah ilusi semata.

'Apa arti dari semua ini, Tuhan? Cobaan apalagi yang kau kirimkan untukku?'

.

.

.

Naruto dengan ceria memasuki perpustakaan kota, sapaan reseptionist ia abaikan, kegiatannya akhir-akhir ini memang senggang. Dan untuk mengisi kekosongan waktunya, ia lebih memilih menghabiskan sebagian waktu di sini. Alasan lainnya, ingin bertemu Sasuke seperti kebetulan tempo hari. Siapa tahu lelaki itu sudah berdiri tegap, mengenakan setelan jas mewah tengah menunggu nya? Oh jangan terlalu berharap Naruto, batinnya geli. Namun mata birunya tidak mendapati sosok yang diharapkan. Hanya ada wanita bersurai ungu berdiri sendirian, di tempat biasa Naruto dan Sasuke mengobrol ringan.

Ia melangkah hati-hati, mengecek arloji nya sedikit resah. Bukan maksudnya ingin menagih janji Sasuke seminggu lalu, janji kencan itu kan? Naruto menggeleng malu, tidak, ia hanya ingin bertemu pria itu dan mengejeknya.

'Sadar Naruto, dia bahkan lebih tua dari Gaara, apa yang kau pikirkan?!' batinnya berteriak heboh. Suara langkah kaki menghampirinya.

"Apa kau kecewa karena orang yang kau tunggu tidak datang, gadis manis?" sontak ia menoleh, mendapati wanita berambut ungu tadi tersenyum padanya, ada hiasan berbentuk bunga pada sisi kanan rambutnya. Dalam hati Naruto memuji wanita itu cantik, mengingatkannya akan sosok mendiang ibunya.

Ia balas tersenyum,"Ah tidak juga, bagaimana dengan anda sendiri?" sahutnya sopan.

Namun wanita di sampingnya malah menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, matanya terbelalak seolah Naruto adalah titisan setan. Bibirnya melengkung gemetar, tanpa sadar tangan putih wanita itu mengusap kedua pipi Naruto.

'Minato-san..'

"Err, ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Naruto tertawa canggung, sontak membuat wanita itu tersadar dan menjauhkan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku! Habisnya, kau mirip dengan seseorang yang ku kenal." balas wanita itu ikut canggung.

"Hehe, begitu. Nama ku Naruto, kalau anda?"

"Konan, salam kenal Naru-chan." Konan merasa jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Melihat senyum Naruto membuat hatinya berdesir pelan, membayangkan seseorang yang telah tiada kembali di hadapannya.

"Apakah nee-san suka membaca buku? Perpustakaan ini keren, bukan? Uzumaki yang mengatur dekorasinya! Sedangkan Uchiha yang mendanai pemasukan buku per minggu! Hebat ya?" Naruto terus berceloteh, dia sibuk memilah beberapa komik dan novel yang menarik perhatiannya. Konan masih setia mendengarkan, membatin betapa lucu gadis di sebelahnya, begitu hangat dan ekspresif.

'Jika kalian memiliki seorang anak, apakah dia akan mirip seperti Naru-chan, Kushi-nee, Minato-san?' Konan membatin sedih.

"Nee-san? Halo? Konan-neesan!"

Konan tersentak.

"Ah iya ada apa, Naru-chan?" Naruto memandangnya khawatir. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, sepertinya sedang melamun." ujarnya cemas. Konan menggeleng tanda ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku hanya sedang-"

"-memikirkan seseorang di masa lalu? Apakah itu menyakitkan? Sampai mata nee-san menyiratkan kepedihan dan kesepian?"

Hening.

Konan merasa malu, dia malu karena Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas sisi lemahnya, saat gadis itu bisa menebak dengan tepat apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Apa dia pernah mengalami hal serupa?

"Kamu bisa membaca pikiran seseorang?" Naruto menggeleng. "Aku melihat dari mimik wajahmu, nee-san."

'Dia bisa menjadi observer yang hebat' batin Konan tersenyum.

"Apa kau pernah merasa hidup ini begitu kejam, Naru-chan? Aku pernah, dan itu membuatku hampir gila. Apa menurutmu aku menyedihkan?"

'Bagus, sekarang aku membeberkan rahasiaku pada gadis yang baru kutemi lima belas menit lalu. Apa aku se depresi itu?'

"Hm, tidak kok. Semua orang pernah terpuruk, ada masa-masa sulit dimana mereka ingin seseorang bisa mengerti. Mereka butuh sandaran, tapi memendam semuanya, yang harus dilakukan ialah bersyukur dan tetap hidup dengan jalan yang kita pilih, hehe!" Naruto memasang cengiran lebar, dia mencoba menghibur Konan.

Konan balik tersenyum lelah, 'Kenapa gadis ini bisa seceria itu? Seberapa berat beban yang sudah ia pikul?' batinnya bermonolog.

Naruto menyadari gelagat Konan, ia tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang terawat.

"Nee-san, bukankah Tuhan sudah berbaik hati pada kita?"

Konan menoleh,"Maksudmu, Naru-chan? Bukankah kau juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama denganku?" tanya nya balik. Sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Naruto. Apa dia yang terlalu pengecut atau memang Naruto yang selalu optimis? Entahlah, yang jelas, Konan menyukai sifat Naruto.

"Memang, tapi kurasa Tuhan hanya ingin menyadarkan umat-Nya. Dia ingin melihat sekuat apa kita menghadapi cobaan yang ia berikan. Tapi terkadang, manusia sering menyerah, mengutuk Tuhan dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Bukankah itu sama saja kita yang jahat, nee-san?"

Konan tahu makna dibalik kata-kata Naruto, ia tahu, ia sangat paham, dan ia kagum. Bagaimana bisa remaja itu begitu bijak dalam memilah kata-kata penghibur? Konan sudah hidup lebih lama, tapi ia tak pernah menemukan orang yang memiliki sifat seperti Naruto, kecuali satu, kakak nya. Kushina memiliki sifat serupa dengan pemikirannya yang positif.

"Ne, Naru-chan, orang tuamu pasti bangga padamu." ujar Konan lembut, meraih tangan mungil Naruto dan menggenggam nya erat. Sedangkan Naruto mengumbar senyum tulus.

"Tentu, mereka pasti bangga padaku, karena mereka selalu melihatku dari Surga."

Ucapan yang mampu membuat Konan lemas, ia salah paham mengira hidup Naruto sempurna, ia salah besar. Karena gadis ceria itu, yang tetap memasang senyum manis di wajahnya, bernasib jauh lebih buruk darinya.

'Dan tadi kau bilang Tuhan baik padamu, Naru-chan' Konan membatin iba.

.

.

.

Nagato sedang senang, rencana busuknya berhasil, Jiraiya memang bodoh mau saja mempercayai kata-katanya. Menjodohkan Karin dan Sasuke adalah ide yang cemerlang, dengan begini Uzumaki bisa memperoleh keuntungan jika bekerja sama dengan Uchiha. Aku memang jenius, batinnya congkak. Untuk meminimalkan aksinya, ia sengaja berpamitan pada ayah mertuanya untuk bekerja, padahal ia lebih suka menghabiskan hari di diskotik langganan nya.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan apa yang ku suruh?"

 _"Sudah bos, tenang saja, kali ini pasti berhasil. Kulihat sudah tidak ada mata-mata yang dikirimkan Itachi."_

Nagato bersiul senang.

"Bagus, Uchiha memang bodoh melepas pengawasannya pada Naruto. Haha! Dengan ini aku bisa menghancurkannya dengan mudah."

 _"Tentu bos! Ah aku harus pergi, sampai nanti, bos!"_

Sambungan telepon terputus. Nagato benar-benar beruntung, ia merasa Tuhan begitu baik padanya. Tapi yang aneh ialah, mengapa Itachi berhenti memata-matainya? Biasanya, pria itu sudah stand by dengan beberapa bodyguard di depan rumah Naruto, terlebih di tengah malam. Tapi kali ini, rumah gadis itu sepi.

'Apa ia berhenti? Menyerah begitu saja? Seperti bukan dia saja' batin Nagato tidak peduli. Sudah lama Itachi mengincarnya, mencoba menyeretnya ke pengadilan, atau bahkan menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak, meski semua itu benar adanya. Namun Uzumaki tidak bisa di remehkan, Nagato terlindungi karena ada nama itu di belakang namanya. Seakan-akan usaha Itachi dalam setahun sia-sia.

"Kau bodoh, Itachi. Sangat bodoh." ia bergumam sinis. Merasa seseorang terus mengawasinya, Nagato melirik ke kanan, siluet seseorang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Hoo~ Sampai repot-repot mengikutiku segala, kau baik sekali, Shi..."

"...atau harus ku panggil Hatake Kakashi, hm?" Nagato tertawa kecil, melihat reaksi Shi yang tersentak, dan balas menatapnya dingin.

To be continued

* * *

Note lagi : Akhirnya chap 4 up juga *ngusap keringat* habis ini klimaks cerita, saya mau ijin hiatus bentar buat fokus belajar *grin* oiya, kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan jangan sungkan-sungkan ya :)) saya berterima kasih banget atas dukungan kalian.

Seperti biasa yang belom log in saya bales di sini ^^

 **Guest** : ini udah dilanjut :)) makasih udah review ya ^^

 **SuN** : Jangan tegang dong ;) iya Karin emang jahat, haha mau panggil saya apa aja boleh kok, makasih udah review ya :))

 **fie** : Gak bakal di discontinued kok, ini udah dilanjut makasih udah review yaa ^^

 **ik27** : udah dilanjut ya, makasih udah review :))

 **Morinyo Krivaki** : Makasih udah nyemangatin, ini udah dilanjut yaa :))

 **naginagi** : udah dilanjut ya, makasih udah review :3

 **ima** : ini udah lanjut :))

 **CacuNaluPolepel** : kalau penasaran stay tune ya :)) makasih udah review :3

 **Guest 2** : Iya emang Kakashi kok, chap ini penjelasnya, makasih udah review :))

 **Vryheid** : belum bisa beritahu, tapi emang besar kok rahasinya *jduak* makasih udah review :))

 **Nuy822** : Iya emang Kakashi ^^ makasih udah review :))

 **usagi** : Om Fuga emang punya rencana, Jiraiya gak sejahat itu kok :3 makasih udah review ya ^^

 **fans** : iya itu Kakashi, makasih udah revie :))

Special thanks to : **Yasu Mari, 365, Arum Junnie, shin. sakura .11, aiko4848, naginagi, CacuNaruPolepel, Hoiling585, Deera Dragoneella, Aoi Latte, choikim1310, Moku-chan, Phachan, Stlvyesung, Aoi423, Vrysheid, Julia Nita Sifa, akane. uzumaki .faris. , Harma Kim407, Mika Haku, Vira-hime, ameliahyukee0404, Amnoki Budiansyah, fiav9, Habibah794, delta leonidas, yunaucli, ace155, fyodult, Mizumi Doite, s. reader, yuka, OllaBoyong98, cyan-chan, nusantaraadip, JulyOlaVera, Revhanaslowfujosh, anionim, Yumiko, f112, Fayrin D Fluorite, apriliadona12, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Dewi15, Minna4869, Dan Harpa, Kerangkai, mysuga, bluesafire, Avanrio11, Panda Dayo, usagi, fans, ghoticlolita89, Akarisa Ruru, Nuy822, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Nakamoto Yuu Na, EuishiFujoshi, narutodobetetsuyapolepel, guest 1, Nurul9171, Lora 29 alus, ima, Morinyo Krivaki, Rin Naoko UchiNami, Hn' Uchiha, ik27, Namikaze598, SuN, Lusiana239, phantomlady13, primara, fie, kyutiesung, Ree Luchia, guest 2  
**

Btw, banyak yang bilang Itachi baik, apa setelah baca chap ini tetap beranggapan gitu? *laugh* sifat Itachi juga saya comot dari salah satu chara kesukaan saya di fandom Ouran Host Club *hayo tebak sapa* oh iya, Jiraiya meski awalnya gitu dia berperan penting loh nantinya *oups* sekali lagi makasih atas dukungan kalian ya! Sampai jumpa di chap depan!

Amanda Lactis

Mind to Review?


	5. Chapter 5

"Library is Love"

By : Amanda Lactis

Chapter 5 : Kamuflase di balik realita

Note : Maaf baru bisa update, jadwal saya bener-bener bentrok, so hope u like it guys! :))

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina, bukan penganut kaum hedonis, dia sederhana dan terlihat sangat jauh dari ranah kemewahan. Kushina senang menjahili teman-temannya, dia berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan nama Uzumaki demi mempertahankan kelangsungan pertemanannya. Itu berlangsung selama kurang lebih tiga tahun. Kushina sadar, dengan marga agung seperti Uzumaki, tidak sedikit yang akan mengerubunginya bak semut. Dia ingin seorang teman yang tulus, bukan hanya melihat materi dan penampilan. Tapi ayolah, Kushina pandai bersosialisasi, dia supel dan semua orang tahu itu. Dan karena kesupelan nya itulah, dia bertemu dengan seorang pria, yang akan menenggelamkannya dalam dasar jurang penuh derita. Nagato. Nama sakral yang mengubah pandangannya terhadap lelaki.

Siapa bilang gadis tomboy tidak bisa merasakan cinta? Kushina pernah, beberapa kali, dan berakhir tragis. Entah kenapa, Kushina jadi sering terlihat murung, dia terkena sindrom kekinian yang biasa di sebut dengan 'galau'. Tsunade sampai pusing menghadapi sikap putrinya yang mendadak melakolis tingkat akut. Karena itu lah, saat Nagato mendekatinya, Kushina sebisa mungkin menjauh, bila perlu menghilang dari hadapan pria yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Semenjak memasuki bangku kuliah, Kushina mulai terbuka, dia membongkar identitas aslinya. Dan benar saja. Semua orang ingin berteman dengannya. Semua ingin mengobrol dengan dirinya, hanya karena embel-embel Uzumaki di belakang nama sederhana nya. Munafik, kah? Manusia memang memiliki dua sisi yang berbeda, bukan?

Suatu ketika, karena jengah menghadapi Nagato yang tak kenal lelah menyatakan cinta untuk yang ke lima belas kalinya dalam seminggu, Kushina memutuskan untuk menyeberangi gedung kampus, dan memasuki fakultas Akutansi. Di sanalah, dia bertemu Namikaze Minato, lelaki sederhana yang murah senyum. Lelaki bermata indah yang sabar dan setia. Dia, penutup kisah cinta seorang Uzumaki Kushina.

"Hei, kau bukan dari fakultas sini ya? Pakaian mu berbeda denganku." Minato berkata dengan nada lembut , yang mungkin menurut Kushina sangat menjijikkan bila dikatakan oleh Nagato, tapi dia tidak merasa jijik, justru tenang dan damai. Senyum Minato begitu indah, memadamkan api amarah dalam hatinya.

"Err, ya, aku dari fakultas Hukum." jawab Kushina setengah kikuk. Universitas yang ia masuki memang memiliki peraturan ketat mengenai pakaian, sekaligus sebagai pembeda antar fakultas. Kushina berasal dari fakultas Hukum, dia diwajibkan mengenakan blazer hitam dengan rok lipit selutut. Sedangkan Minato dari fakultas Akutansi, diwajibkan memakai kemeja putih dan blazer biru navy. Untuk bagian kesehatan diharuskan memakai jas lab kebanggaan mereka, terlebih saat suasana ujian.

"Kau tersesat?" tanya Minato cemas. Raut wajahnya tertekuk dalam. Membuat Kushina ikut tak enak hati karena sudah membuat malaikat di depannya cemas karena hal sepele. "U-uh, tidak, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan." Kushina menyahuti dengan nada lebih normal. Senyum kembali menghiasi wajah Minato.

"Oh ya, kenalkan, namaku Namikaze Minato. Salam kenal! Dan siapa namamu?"

Kushina ragu. Dia takut Minato akan mencoba dekat dengannya hanya karena ingin numpang tenar. Dia takut Minato sama seperti orang lain dalam kehidupannya. "Uzu..maki Kushina." Ia membalas pelan. Namun tidak ada sorakan heboh, senyum palsu atau dengusan takjub. Minato tetap memasang senyum teduh nya, dia mendekati Kushina dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Pasti sulit menjadi orang popular." Kushina terperangah, tidak ada yang mengatakan itu selama delapan belas tahun ia menghirup oksigen di muka bumi. Minato yang menyadari gelagat Kushina, tertawa kecil, helaian pirangnya tertiup hembusan angin.

"Aku, tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Kushi-chan. Aku bukan seorang 'penjilat'."

Kushina senang. Dia tak perlu membohongi diri sendiri, dia tak perlu lari dari kenyataan lagi. Ada seseorang yang siap menemaninya, yang mungkin akan mendampinginya selama ia hidup. Semoga saja ayahnya mau menerima Minato.

.

.

.

"Tidak! Tidak! Dan tidak! Dia hanya pekerja kantoran di salah satu kantor cabangku! Dan kau, putri sulung CEO Uzumaki Corp ingin menikah dengan bawahan ku sendiri?! Jangan main-main, nak. Lekaslah tidur, tou-san lelah hari ini." Jiraiya menutup makan malam dengan ucapan sarkas yang menyakiti hati rapuh Kushina. Apa salahnya? Dia hanya ingin bahagia bersama Minato, tak lebih. Kenapa Konan bisa menikah dengan lelaki pilihannya sedangkan ia tidak? Kenapa tou-sannya sangat tidak adil padanya?

"Kenapa Konan-chan bisa, sedangkan aku tidak?" lirih Kushina menahan laju air matanya, serbet putih di atas meja ia remat kuat-kuat. Tsunade menatapnya iba, meminta toleransi dari suaminya.

"Ijinkan dia, Jiraiya. Konan saja boleh kenapa Kushina tidak? Ayolah."

Jiraiya mendengus kasar. "Nagato adalah sekertarisku! Dan Minato hanyalah sampah di kantor kecil! Dia tak berguna! Bibit yang dia hasilkan pasti buruk!"

Kushina benar-benar menangis, saat itu juga, di depan kedua orang tuanya. Dia menangis setelah hampir lima tahun tak meneteskan air mata berharganya. Tsunade dengan sigap memeluk erat putri sulungnya. "Kau kejam Jiraiya! Setidaknya beri Kushina pilihan!"

"Pilihan? Tidak ada pilihan dalam keluarga ini! Kau hanya boleh menikah dengan orang yang sederajat! Yang jelas latar belakangnya! Kau dengar aku, Kushina?! Berhenti menangis, anak tidak tahu diri!"

"JIRAIYA! Berhenti memaki anakmu sendiri! Demi Tuhan sudahi sikap kekanakkanmu!"

Kushina lari, dia bergegas menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, dia ingin melepaskan air matanya. Dan sesampainya di kamar, ia ambruk, tangisnya memenuhi ruangan. Tsunade bahkan mendengar jerit pilu Kushina. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Suaminya terlalu kolot, terlalu kaku dan egois.

.

.

.

Kushina berubah dari waktu ke waktu. Jiraiya mengekangnya dengan erat. Dia tak boleh kemana-mana tanpa ijin ayahnya. Kushina seolah burung yang terkurung dalam sangkar emas. Burung pemimpi kebebasan. Tsunade hanya bisa membantu berupa perhatian kecil, menghibur Kushina dengan mengajaknya berbelanja. Tapi Kushina benar-benar berubah. Sejak usianya menginjak dua puluh tiga tahun, semenjak pertengkarannya dengan Jiraiya, ia lost kontak dengan Minato. Sepertinya pria itu tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Kushina merasakan separuh jiwanya hilang entah kemana. Tapi hati baja Jiraiya tak leleh semudah itu. Saat dia dengan tega menjodohkan Kushina dengan anak kolega bisnisnya. Itulah puncak semua masalah. Terakhir kali ia melihat putri sulungnya mengulas senyum sedih, miris bercampur menyesal.

"Aku merindukanmu, Minato Baka. Hiks… aku merindukanmu baka..hikss.. kumohon, kembalilah…." Kushina sering menangis di malam hari, terjaga karena mimpi buruk yang kerap kali mendatanginya. Dia ingin sekali saja Minato datang menenangkannya.

KRINGGG!

 _From : Minato N._

 _To : Kushina U._

 _Subjek : Miss?_

 _Lihat ke bawah._

Kushina yang masih lelah karena terlalu banyak menangis, berjalan sempoyongan, melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah balkon dan terkejut saat mendapati Minato tengah berdiri sembari tersenyum. "Hei, apa kabar?" pria itu masih sama, terlihat tampan dan mempesona. Kali ini Minato dengan pakaian formal.

"Kau, mau apa? Jangan bilang…."

Minato tertawa. "Ya, aku akan 'merusak' acara pertunanganmu, Kushi-chan."

Kushina, sadar atau tidak, terenyuh dengan perjuangan Minato. Setelah tiga tahun tak bersua, saling memperdengarkan suara masing-masing, ini pertama kalinya Kushina merasa begitu berharga, sebagai seorang wanita. Dia merasa bangga memiliki pria seperti Minato, yang begitu tulus mencintainya, tak melihat materi atau rupa fisik.

"Baka! Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama! Hiks…" Kushina mengusap air matanya kasar, setengah memaki Minato.

"Kushina! Ayo keluar! Acaranya sudah mau dimulai!" suara lantang Jiraiya terdengar menembus dinding kamar. Kushina merapikan aksesorisnya dan bergegas menuju pintu, sebelum membuka pintu dia mengirim kode pada Minato.

.

.

.

"Ini dia, putri sulungku yang cantik. Uzumaki Kushina!"

Kushina tampil menawan, dengan gaun berwarna merah maroon ia layaknya putri malam itu. Jiraiya tersenyum bangga, didampingi Nagato di sisi kiri, pria itu tak berhenti mengumbar senyum memuakkan.

"Nah, saudara sekalian, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu-"

"-ayah, a-aku- aku menolak perjodohan ini!" sela Kushina tegas, tak berani melihat Jiraiya yang kini memerah malu, dia dipermalukan oleh anaknya sendiri di depan umum! Di depan kolega bisnis nya sendiri!

"Apa maksudmu, Kushina? Jangan main-main dan turuti kata-kata ku!"

Namun Kushina tetap diam. Tangannya bergetar tanpa henti, dia menatap audience yang mulai menggumam ramai. Jiraiya merasa emosi sudah menguasai pikirannya, terlebih ketika melihat sosok Minato masuk dengan setelan formal.

"Aku, Namikaze Minato, ingin melamar putri anda, Uzumaki-sama!"

Semua memandang Minato rendah, betapa kurang ajar pria itu melamar putri dari pengusaha sukses seperti Jiraiya. Tapi tetap saja keteguhan hati Minato setara dengan putri nya. Dia takkan goyah semudah itu.

Kushina tahu resiko dari perbuatannya. Dia tahu. Sementara Tsunade hanya bisa mendukung dari balik layar, wanita paruh baya itu hanya bisa membantu secara diam-diam dengan menyediakan sebuah rumah sederhana berserta isinya untuk putri kesayangannya. Putri nya yang terlilit sifat diktaktor sang ayah.

"Tidak bisa! Kau bukan siapa-siapa! Kushina akan tetap bertunangan dengan-"

"-aku memang bukan siapa-siapa bagi Kushi-chan, tapi Kushi-chan adalah siapa-siapa bagi ku dan masa depanku." Minato menyela sopan, namun masih terdengar penuh ketegasan. Jiraiya bungkam. Dengan cepat ia turun dari podium, berjalan mendekati Kushina dan,

PLAKKK!

"Dasar anak tak tahu diri! Memalukan! Mulai sekarang, kau bukan anggota Uzumaki!"

Kushina terpaku. Rasa panas menjalar merambat ke pipinya, tak pernah ia bayangkan, ayahnya akan menampar dirinya di depan banyak orang, di depan Minato. Tsunade membelalakkan matanya, buru-buru menghampiri putri malangnya dan mengusap bekas tamparan dari suaminya. "Kau menampar anakku! Hanya demi harta kau menyakiti putriku! Darah dagingku!" raungnya histeris. Dalam dekapannya, Kushina tak berhenti menangis, dia mencoba melepaskan pelukan Tsunade dan memilih untuk menautkan jemari nya dengan Minato.

"Baik. Aku akan menghapus nama Uzumaki dari namaku. Aku bukan lagi Uzumaki Kushina. Aku hanya gadis biasa yang memimpikan kebahagiaan, aku hanya gadis penuh derita yang memiliki seorang ayah ambisius dan serakah. Kenalkan, namaku Namikaze Kushina, Uzumaki-sama."

Kushina membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan Jiraiya, bersikap seolah-olah dia bukan bagian dari Uzumaki. Kini ia memegang marga calon suaminya. Minato menghargai keputusan istrinya, dia tahu pasti tidak mudah menghadapi hal tersebut seorang diri. Jiraiya merasa tertohok mendengar pernyataan Kushina. Dia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan, meninggalkan kerumunan orang, meninggalkan kekayaan dan harga diri yang sempat di pertaruhkan. Kushina, resmi menjadi rakyat jelata ketika kakinya menuntunnya keluar. Dia tak perlu repot memikirkan hari esok. Dia tak perlu memikirkan perspektif orang mengenai keluarganya. Karena apa? Karena Kushina sudah bebas. Meski begitu, tak ada penyesalan dalam hatinya, tidak barang secuil saja.

"Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, Kushina."

Janji yang diucapkan Minato malam itu.

.

.

.

Di pernikahan mereka yang ke enam, mereka sudah mendapatkan karunia dari Tuhan berupa dua orang anak. Namikaze Kurama, sang kakak yang kelak akan menjaga dan menyayangi adiknya, laki-laki tampan berusia enam tahun. Namikaze Naruto, gadis manis yang akan menjadi wanita tangguh seperti ibunya. Mereka hidup bahagia, atau setidaknya begitu. Sampai seseorang datang menghancurkan hidup Kushina dan Minato, orang dari masa lalu telah kembali.

"Berhenti menganggu keluargaku, Nagato! Kau sudah menikah dengan Konan-chan!"

Nagato tersenyum. "Maaf saja, tapi kami sudah bercerai tiga tahun lalu, sayang."

Kurama mengintip dari pintu kamar, dia sering mendengar pertengkaran antara ibunya dan pria bersurai merah itu. Dan ayahnya sudah lelah mengusir orang itu. Kushina sedang menggendong Naruto yang baru berusia dua bulan. Nagato memandang Naruto lembut, benar-benar pandangan seorang ayah terhadap anaknya.

"Dia akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik sepertimu." nada bicaranya berubah dengan cepat. Nagato menyiratkan kepedihan dan rasa kehilangan akan cintanya.

"Kita sudah bahagia, Nagato. Kau pun berhak bahagia dengan anakmu."

Nagato menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Selama kau bukan milikku, apa yang membuatku bahagia? Tell me, Kushi-senpai."

Kushi-senpai atau singkatan dari Kushina-senpai, panggilan kesayangan Nagato untuk Kushina seorang. Mengejar wanita itu selam kurang lebih lima tahun bukan perkara mudah. Termasuk menyusun rencana busuk dibalik sikap baik nan santun nya.

"Kau, hanya perlu belajar untuk mencintai orang lain, baka."

Nagato tersenyum, dia rindu dengan panggilan itu dari mulut Kushina, dia rindu segala tentang Kushina. Kaki jenjangnya ia tuntun keluar, mengundang rasa heran dari Kushina.

"Kali ini aku menyerah, aku akan berkunjung lain kali. Jaa ne."

.

.

.

Kurama sering bermimpi mengenai kejadian di masa lalu. Hidupnya dipenuhi drama dan konflik panjang seperti jajaran gunung di dunia. Dia lelah. Masalahnya tak berhenti di sana saja. Karena dia tahu, semua di muka bumi memiliki timbal balik, aksi reaksi, dan equivalent. Untuk itu, Kurama sudah bertekad untuk melindungi Naruto-nya, melindungi adiknya, mendidiknya menjadi gadis pemaaf yang mau memikirkan orang lain. Darah Uzumaki memang mengalir deras dalam nadinya, tapi bukan itu perkaranya. Kurama takut. Suatu saat nanti, Jiraiya akan datang mengambil Naruto dari tangannya, mendidik Naruto seperti ia memperlakukan ibunda nya dulu.

"Sedang berpikir sesuatu, Namikaze-san?" suara datar Sasuke memecahkan konsentrasi Kurama. Dia terhenyak, mendapati bossnya bersedekap dada, sambil mengetukkan alas sepatu mahal importnya. Sasuke membuang pandangannya, mengikuti arah pandang Kurama yang ternyata sedari tadi menatap sosok Itachi. "Kalian, ehem, putus?"

Suara Sasuke terdengar sungkan, tidak enak hati dan sedih? Kurama menggeleng.

"Sejak awal, kami memang tak memiliki hubungan semacam itu." Ia menyahuti serak, mengutuk minumannya karena berani membuat tenggorokannya kering seketika. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis bagi orang awam, tulus karena simpati. "Kakakku sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu?"

Kurama mengangguk lelah. "Saking cintanya, aku sampai ketakutan tiap malam."

Tepukan lembut ia rasakan pada bahu kanan. Sasuke terlihat seperti seorang teman saat ini. Dia melepas arogansi nya untuk menghibur Kurama.

"Kau berjuang sejauh ini pasti untuk adikmu, bukan? Namikaze Naruto?"

Kurama membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. "Dari mana anda-"

"-bukan hanya kakakku yang memiliki koneksi di luar sana, Kurama-san. Aku juga punya." Sasuke menyela, menyingkirkan kesan dingin dalam nadanya.

"Sejauh apa yang kau tahu, Uchiha-sama?"

Sasuke tergelak, seumur hidup baru kali ini ada yang menggunakan nada sing a song saat memanggil nama kehormatan clannya. "Sejauh apa? Menurutmu, sejauh mana sampai aku bisa tahu penyebab tewasnya kedua orang tuamu?" ia bertanya dangkal, mata hitamnya menyipit geli.

"Kau-menggali sedalam itu? Kenapa? Apa alasanmu-"

"-karena aku jatuh cinta pada adikmu, Namikaze-san. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, menyukai gadis remaja yang berjarak lima tahun dariku. Konyol, bukan?"

Hening.

"Kau, apa kau seorang….pedofil?"

Tawa Suigetsu meledak begitu saja ketika ia tak sengaja lewat dan mendengarkan percakapan boss dan seniornya tersebut. Dia sampai tak bisa berhenti dan menyeka air matanya. Sasuke melotot marah.

"Dia benar-benar menyukai adikmu, Kurama-senpai. Sasuke bahkan menentang perjodohan dengan Karin-"

"-tidak. Aku menerimanya."

Hening season dua.

Suigetsu melotot horror, menjauh beberapa langkah dari Sasuke. Kurama menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Sas, aku tahu kau frustasi, aku tahu itu. Tapi, menerima perjodohan ini? Kau gila! Kau mega-giga-tera gila Uchiha Sasuke! Bagaimana jika Naruto tahu? Kau letakkan di mana otak jenius kebanggaan mu itu?!"

"Dia akan mengerti. Dia gadis yang baik. Aku tak sembarangan jatuh cinta." Sasuke membalas tenang, tak terpengaruh deru nafas Suigetsu yang makin tak terkontrol. Kurama menepuk keningnya pelan. Dia benar-benar akan mengambil cuti setelah masalah ini berakhir, mungkin berlibur ke pantai bersama adiknya?

"Baik, baik. Aku tahu sifatmu, Sas. Pasti ada rencana dibalik semua ini, iya kan?" cibir Suigetsu menekuk wajahnya dalam-dalam.

Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Sudah kuduga, tidak salah aku menunjukmu sebagai informan ku, Suigetsu."

Suigetsu memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

.

.

.

"Anda datang lagi." Naruto menyambut Jiraiya dengan suka cita, musim panas sudah diusir minggu lalu. Naruto kembali bekerja hanya di hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Jiraiya tak tahu mengapa, semenjak hari itu, sebuah nama yang terlontar dari bibir Naruto membuatnya ingin menggali sesuatu dari gadis itu. Laporan dari menantunya tidak mungkin meleset, tapi hei, ada berapa orang yang bermarga Namikaze di belahan bumi ini? Satu juta? Jiraiya hanya malas menghitung, otaknya sudah berdebu karena terlalu lama mengurusi saham dan inventaris.

"Mau pesan apa?" suara riang Naruto mau tak mau membuat hati Jiraiya tergerak. Mengingat sosok putri sulungnya dulu, dia ingin sekali saja bertemu dengan Kushina sebelum ajal menjemput. Putri nya tak perlu menderita sejauh itu, dia harusnya bahagia dengan harta Uzumaki. Naruto mengerjap bingung, Jiraiya tak selesu ini seminggu lalu. Seperti pria itu malas berbicara dengannya. "Anda ingin dilayani oleh Matsuri-san? Mungkin ada perkataan ku yang menyinggung hatimu, Oji-san?"

Oji-san, ya? Ngomong-ngomong Jiraiya belum pernah dipanggil begitu oleh Karin. Cucu nya satu itu selalu mengejeknya pria tua Bangka yang bau tanah. Kurang ajar dan susah diatur, sama seperti masa muda Konan dan Kushina. Bernostalgia sedikit tidak masalah, kan?

"Duduklah, nak. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu. Dan ini sangat sangat penting." Jiraiya memelototi Gaara yang sudah siap dengan pisau roti di tangan kiri dan nampan besi di tangan kanannya, siap menyerang Jiraiya apabila pria tua itu macam-macam dengan Naruto.

Naruto duduk dengan patuh, mengamit buku menu, menatap cemas Jiraiya yang nampak ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang menyangkut nyawa seseorang. Itu berlebihan, dan keluar jalur.

"Namamu, Na-mi-ka-ze Naruto kan?" suara Jiraiya, entah kenapa terdengar melengking, serasa tercekik dibagian pangkal tenggorokkan. Naruto mengangguk lambat, mata birunya ta serta merta teralih dari sosok tua Jiraiya.

"Jika aku mengatakan aku adalah kakekmu, apa kau percaya?"

Hening.

Naruto menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa. "Jangan bercanda, Oji-san. Anda terlalu memuji saya sampai mengaku sebagai kakekku, hoho~" ia berujar tak mengurangi tawa khasnya.

Jiraiya mengerut dalam-dalam, umumnya, sebagian besar orang akan berteriak histeris saat ada CEO perusahaan terkenal mengaku sebagai anggota keluarganya. Tapi Naruto? Dia sibuk menampik kenyataan tersebut. Sampai-sampai gadis itu merapikan poni depannya yang sudah kelewat rapi. "Aku serius, nak."

"Oke, Oji-san, sepertinya kau kebanyakan minum wiski kemarin. Efeknya berjangka lama, rupanya." Naruto mengelus dagunya meneliti gerak-gerik Jiraiya. Pria tua itu jengah, ia melonggarkan dasi merahnya dan menyampirkan jas abu-abunya pada pinggiran kursi. "Aku memiliki dua putri, Konan dan Kushina."

"Eh? Konan-nee itu anakmu? Tunggu, Kushina? Itu nama mendiang ibuku loh~ kebetulan sekali kan?" Naruto masih tertawa geli.

Jiraiya sungguh-sungguh! Serius dua kali lipat dari biasanya! Respon Naruto sangat memancing emosi nya, dia kesal!

Sedetik kemudian dia mengerjap,"Kau bertemu Konan? Dimana? Kapan? Bagaimana keadaan nya?!" ia tanpa sadar berseru berang, mengguncang kedua bahu mungil Naruto, dihadiahi tatapan membunuh dari dalam dapur. Gaara pelaku utamanya. Mata jadenya sibuk melotot hingga memerah.

Melihat reaksi yang Jiraiya berikan, sedikit banyak Naruto mulai mengerti konflik yang dialami Konan. Wanita itu nyaris menangis setelah bercerita panjang lebar padanya, dengan alasan itu kisah soal temannya, ia berkilah untuk menyembunyikan fakta memalukan tersebut. Naruto tersenyum nanar.

"Apa Oji-san yang melukai Konan-nee dan Kaa-san ku?"

Guncangan terhenti, benar-benar terhenti. Jiraiya memasang wajah kaku. Napasnya seolah terhisap habis.

"Apa yang kau maksud, nak? A-aku…."

"Jika Oji-san adalah kakekku, itu berarti Oji-san sudah menyakiti banyak orang. Termasuk, ibuku, Namikaze Kushina."

Naruto tersenyum, dia tak merasa dendam, kata kakaknya dendam hanya akan menyakiti mu. Dendam akan membuatmu terlena dan melakukan segala cara, hingga akhirnya kau akan sadar, itu adalah perbuatan yang sia-sia, perbuatan dosa dan rendah. Dendam bukanlah sebuah jalan keluar, dendam hanya penyakit hati yang setiap insan miliki.

"Na-Namikaze…Kushina…? Jadi, mereka..oh tidak, apa yang sudah kuperbuat?!" Jiraiya mengacak surai putihnya kasar, linangan air mata meleleh begitu saja, sedangkan Naruto menepuk punggung kakeknya dengan lembut. Dia mencoba untuk menenangkan Jiraiya dengan cara yang biasa Kurama lakukan.

"Kakek pasti menyesal, iya kan? Hidup tanpa anakmu pastilah sangat menyakitkan. Belum lagi, kau harus menanggung dendam dari mereka, ya kan?" suara lembut Naruto memang salah satu factor kenapa Gaara bisa dengan mudah takluk padanya. Taka da sedikitpun nada benci diarahkan pada Jiraiya, Naruto tulus mengatakannya untuk menasehati Jiraiya yang bisa ambruk kapan saja.

"Aku menyakiti mereka, nak. Kau pasti membenciku. Ya, kau bisa balas dendam padaku. Hidupku menjadi monotone sejak kepergian mereka. Istriku mengabaikanku, aku hanyalah pria tua bergelimang harta. Bagiku, hidup hanyalah kesenangan sesaat."

Raut wajah Jiraiya berubah keruh, menerawang jauh ke masa lalu. Andai ada mesin pemutar waktu, ia ingin membelinya, memutar waktu berkali-kali di mana ia dan keluarganya bisa menikmati waktu bersama-sama, suka riang tanpa masalah apapun. Jiraiya, ingin mewujudkan mimpi naïve nya semasa remaja. Memiliki keluarga bahagia, harmonis dan penuh keceriaan. Dia tak menyangka, ketamakan dan kehausan akan harta membuatnya buta. Buta dan tuli. Ia buta karena terpaku saat melihat Kushina melangkah pergi dari hidupnya. Ia tuli karena abai terhadap pendapat dan keluhan istrinya. Pantaskah ia, disebut sebagai kaum Adam?

* * *

Note : Bener-bener perjuangan bisa lanjutin fic ini! Saya mau curhat bentar ya :)) yang gak mau baca bisa di skip kok, hoho! Jadi sudah tiga bulan sejak saya hiatus, bener-bener udah nyerah aja lanjutin fic ini, udah kalang kabut nyiapin diri. Belum lagi ujian kejuruan, saya harus berdiri selama empat jam, nulis jurnal dan ngehitung dosis dll. Jujur saya sempet blank, mau berhenti nulis aja. Tapi inget perjuangan saya dulu, akhirnya saya mencoba lanjutin fic ini, dan mungkin Tuhan dengar doa saya jadi chapter lima hanya saya kerjakan dalam waktu tiga hari ^^ jadi murid sekolah kesehatan itu nano-nano rasanya wkwk :))

Tambahan : Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf, karena saya, Amanda Lactis akan hiatus lagi dengan jangka waktu yang tidak diketahui. Saya mau fokus dulu, dan fanfic yang lain pun akan saya pending update nya :)) Mohon pengertiannya, kemarin saya coba manage waktu ternyata gagal, banyak proyek dan jurnal yang harus saya penuhi. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, minna-san! ^^

Yang belum log-in akan saya bales di sini ya :

 **Nienx C'tebane :** Udah saya lanjut ya, makasih udah review ^^

 **aldina** : Saya gak bilang ini setengh jadi, karena ini akan bener-bener saya tuntaskan :))

 **naura** : Haha makasih, ayo baper bareng saya ;)) makasih udah review

 **Vryheid** : Udah saya lanjut yaa :)) makasih udah review

 **naginagi** : Udah dilanjut :3

 **Guest** : Amanda Manopo ya? *baru selesai browsing* saya mah kalah cantik ;'3

 **kyuu** : Masa hiatus saya udah selesai kok, makasih udah review :))

Yang udah log-in pasti saya bales lewat PM *kedip lentik*

Special thanks to :

 **Yasu Mari, 365, Arum Junnie, shin. sakura .11, aiko4848, naginagi, CacuNaruPolepel, Hoiling585, Deera Dragoneella, Aoi Latte, choikim1310, Moku-chan, Phachan, Stlvyesung, Aoi423, Vrysheid, Julia Nita Sifa, akane. uzumaki .faris. , Harma Kim407, Mika Haku, Vira-hime, ameliahyukee0404, Amnoki Budiansyah, fiav9, Habibah794, delta leonidas, yunaucli, ace155, fyodult, Mizumi Doite, s. reader, yuka, OllaBoyong98, cyan-chan, nusantaraadip, JulyOlaVera, Revhanaslowfujosh, anionim, Yumiko, f112, Fayrin D Fluorite, apriliadona12, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Dewi15, Minna4869, Dan Harpa, Kerangkai, mysuga, bluesafire, Avanrio11, Panda Dayo, usagi, fans, ghoticlolita89, Akarisa Ruru, Nuy822, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Nakamoto Yuu Na, EuishiFujoshi, narutodobetetsuyapolepel, guest 1, Nurul9171, Lora 29 alus, ima, Morinyo Krivaki, Rin Naoko UchiNami, Hn' Uchiha, ik27, Namikaze598, SuN, Lusiana239, phantomlady13, primara, fie, kyutiesung, Ree Luchia, guest 2** **, hyunnie02, Kevin913, kyuu, Avanrio11, Dobe Amaa-chan, ajidarkangel, Light Megami, Tsurumaru Munechika, naura, aoisfitrixm, aldina, Samuel903, cheonsa19, yuviika, Nienx C'tebane, Nesia Dirgantara**

Tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa :)) Makasih dukunganya, ya! Nantikan chapter selanjutnya!

Chapter 6 : Hitam diatas Putih

Regards,

.

Amanda Lactis.


	6. Chapter 6

"Library is Love"

By : Amanda Lactis

Chapter 6 : Hitam di atas Putih

* * *

Naruto sedang mengidap penyakit yang sedang mewabah di masyarakat kebanyakan. Dengan gejala, murung seharian, tidak nafsu makan dan gejala yang paling mengganggu Ino selama seminggu ini adalah Naruto keranjingan mengunjungi perpustakaan kota dengan dalih meminjam novel keluaran terbaru.

"Kau bahkan belum membaca lima novel yang kemarin kau pinjam dan sekarang kau ingin ke sana lagi?! Demi Tuhan, Namikaze Naruto! Bangunlah! Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan begini!"

Ino mengacak surai blondenya, turut frustasi akan sikap sahabatnya. Mulanya ia ingin membiarkan Naruto, tapi melihat kondisi gadis itu yang makin parah membuat hatinya tergerak untuk menjedotkan kepala sahabat pirangnya ke dinding sekolah. Shikamaru saja sampai tidak mau berdekatan dengan Naruto dalam jarak minimum lima meter. Alasannya? Takut tertular penyakit gadis itu. Memangnya penyakit apa yang diderita Naruto sampai semua orang mendadak heboh?

GALAU.

G-A-L-A-U. Yes. Lima huruf dalam satu kesinambungan, sederet huruf yang menyimpan banyak kepedihan dan kemunafikan tak beralasan. Naruto enggan mengakui jika dirinya tengah galau karena seseorang. Tunggu. Memangnya orang yang dibahas juga merasakan hal yang sama?

"Ini makanlah! Aku tidak mau maag mu kambuh!" seru Ino mengambilkan sebuah sandwich dan menyodorkan nya tepat di depan mulut Naruto. Tapi sekali lagi, agaknya Naruto ingin menyulut api emosi dalam hati Ino, dia menggeleng dan menjauhkan sandwich itu dari hadapannya.

"Aku bilang makan, dasar anak nakal! Bilang saja kau rindu dengan Uchiha-san-mpphh!"

Naruto segera membekap mulut Ino yang sedang melontarkan sebuah kalimat terlarang. Kantin sepi, dia membatin penuh kelegaan. Ino meloading tindakan Naruto, ia mengangguk perlahan dan meminta Naruto untuk melepaskan bungkaman nya. Keduanya menghela nafas lega.

"Jangan keras-keras, dinding juga memiliki telinga. Mata-mata Karin tersebar di sekolah ini."

Ino mendengus. "Begitu saja kau takut, kau sendiri memiliki kekuasaan lebih tinggi darinya. Uzumaki-sama mengakuimu sebagai cucu, ingat?" bisiknya membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang. Tapi itu memang benar. Sayangnya, Naruto enggan menerima tawaran menggiurkan yang diberikan Jiraiya tiga hari lalu. Pria tua itu bahkan meminta dengan wajah memohon yang menyedihkan, agar Naruto mau mengganti marga dan tinggal di Mansion Uzumaki.

"Baka, meski aku mengidamkan surga duniawi sekalipun aku tak mau terjerumus dalam keserakahan." Naruto menyahuti cuek. Baginya, harta hanyalah aksesoris. Uang memang dibutuhkan, tapi tidak semua di dunia ini bisa dibeli dengan uang. Selama ia bisa mempertahankan konsep dasar dalam berkehidupan, bersyukur atas segala nikmat yang Tuhan berikan, Naruto bisa menjamin kebahagiaan nya. Kurama sering berpesan, jangan pernah termakan oleh nafsu, dendam dan keegoisan. Mereka bisa sangat berbahaya bila kau sudah jatuh terlalu dalam.

"Dasar kau ini, kau bisa hidup bergelimang harta, Uzumaki is awesome ya know?"

"And I don't like it, I'm happy with my own life, I don't regret it. I'm happy, okay?"

Entah kenapa Naruto mulai fasih berbahasa Inggris, mungkin efek membaca novel terjemahan di perpustakaan kota. Ino mengendikkan bahu jenuh. "Setidaknya, jangan galau karena seorang lelaki, mengerti? Uchiha-san punya banyak koneksi, aku tidak mau si kaca mata turut menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya."

Naruto mendadak diam. "Perjodohan Uzumaki dan Uchiha, ya?" gumamnya pelan.

"Yeah, Itachi-san tidak mungkin dijodohkan dengan Karin, orientasi sexualnya menyimpang~"

Hening.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau mengenal Itachi-sama sedalam itu. Ino. Kau ada hubungan dengannya?"

Ino mengerjap. Otaknya mentransfer kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan, segera ia panic dan mencengkram kedua bahu mungil Naruto. "Lupakan apa yang aku ucapkan! Oke? Naru-chan, kau sahabat baikku, bukan? Ya kan?" ia mendesak dengan tatapan mata menyeramkan, kantung matanya kian menghitam akhir-akhir ini. Naruto mengangguk cepat, ia tidak mau mati muda hanya karena guncangan keras pada bahunya.

"Ne Ino, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Ino melepaskan cengkramannya dan kembali menjadi normal.

"Apa wajar jika aku jatuh cinta pada Uchiha-sama?"

TIK

TOK

TIK

"Katakan ini bohong, Naru. Kau? Jatuh cinta pada lelaki dewasa yang memiliki selisih umur enam tahun denganmu? Kau serius, Namikaze Naruto? Atau aku perlu menemanimu untuk memeriksakan diri ke Rumah Sakit?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya polos, "Tidak boleh ya?" tanya nya.

Ino menepuk keningnya, kadang, memiliki teman yang kelewat polos memang merepotkan. Dan Naruto adalah contoh nyata dari kesialan itu. Entah ia harus senang akhirnya gadis itu menjadi dewasa dan mengenal cinta atau prihatin karena bukan tidak mungkin Sasuke menolak cintanya.

.

.

Tsunade sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dia memperhatikan sikap suaminya yang kian aneh dari hari ke hari. Jiraiya tak lagi mengungkit masalah perjodohan yang sempat ia agungkan. Jiraiya mulai meluangkan waktunya untuk makan bersama Tsunade, dan yang lebih mengejutkan Jiraiya jadi sering tersenyum padanya! Apa yang tidak ia ketahui? Apa yang sudah terjadi pada suami nya? Apa Tuhan mulai menunjukkan keadilannya?

"Sesuatu terjadi? Tidak biasanya kau makan malam di mansion." tanya Tsunade mengiris steaknya dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Jiraiya menggeleng dan menyesesap wine pilihan kepala koki.

"Aku baru menyadari, keegoisan ku sudah menghancurkan keluarga ini." Jiraiya menyahuti kalem, nada bijaksana menguar mengiringi ucapannya. Tsunade terhenyak. Suaminya perlahan kembali menjadi sosok yang ia cintai dulu. Sosok yang begitu biijaksana dan berhati lapang.

Nagato berdehem. "Ayah, apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau tidak egois sama sekali."

"Tidak, nak. Aku bertemu seseorang, dia begitu baik dan menuntunku ke jalan yang benar. Matahari yang bersinar begitu terang telah memasuki kehidupan motone ku."

Ternyata selain perubahan positif lainnya, Jiraiya mendadak puitis dan sedikit berlebihan dalam menyusun kata. Tsunade tersenyum maklum.

"Kau, bertemu dengan 'dia'?" tanya Tsunade hati-hati, takut menyinggung hati suaminya. Namun sebaliknya, Jiraiya tersenyum hangat, meraih sebuah tisu bersih dan mengusap noda bumbu pada sudut bibir istrinya, lembut dan penuh perhatian. "Dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan baik hati. Tipikal Kushina semasa remaja."

Nagato menegang. Dia tak pernah menyangka rencana nya hancur begitu saja, hanya karena kesalahan kecil akibat ia terlalu fokus dalam menyerang Itachi tanpa memikirkan putri dari cinta pertamanya bisa saja muncul di waktu yang tidak terduga. Jiraiya pasti sudah mulai mengendus aksi nya, pria itu meski terlihat bodoh, tetapi ia memiliki tekad yang kuat. Nagato menggenggam garpunya erat, mencoba menetralkan nafas nya yang mendadak terengah, ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

'Kau, gadis sialan. Beraninya kau menghancurkan rencana yang sudah ku bangun selama tiga belas tahun' batin Nagato menggeram emosi.

"Siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud Ibu, ayah? Apa dia orang yang penting bagi keluarga ini?"

Jiraiya tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Dia keponakanmu, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, cucu ku, putri kandung dari mendiang Kushina."

PYAAARRR!

Pecahan gelas terburai di atas lantai marmer. Tsunade merasakan tangannya gemetar tiada henti. Matanya terbelalak, hatinya resah, seperti intuisi nya memberitahunya sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

"Tsunade! Apa kau terluka? Apa yang terjadi? Shi! Cepat bawa Tsunade ke kamarnya!"

Dengan patuh Shi muncul dan menuntun Tsunade, dia memapah wanita itu dengan hati-hati, takut majikannya bisa terluka. Mata nya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Nagato, lelaki itu tengah tersenyum bengis, menyampaikan puluhan rencana jahat dibalik sikap santun nya.

'Tidak. Kita tidak akan kalah semudah ini.' ujar Shi dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Masih salah, ulangi! Dan jangan coba untuk pulang sebelum proposal ini benar-benar sempurna, Uzumaki-san." Kurama menghela nafas panjang, memunguti beberapa map merah yang dibuang dengan keji oleh Itachi. Pria itu benar-benar kejam sejak mereka putus. Bukannya apa, tapi Kurama merasa jam kerja nya menjadi lebih banyak dari biasanya. Dan, Itachi mulai memberlakukan lembur! Sasuke yang memang boss nya saja tidak suka adanya jam malam, itu hanya menambah beban pegawai dan menurunkan produktivitas dari pegawai itu sendiri, dan imbasnya akan merugikan perusahaan nya. Sasuke realistis, Itachi yang dinamis dengan emosi naik turun bagai roll-coaster.

"Baik, saya mengerti. Saya undur diri, Uchiha-sama."

"Hn. Jangan lupa kau juga ada tanggungan melaporkan pengeluaran dana satu bulan lalu. Oh surat pemesanan dari client belum sampai di tanganku, aku sudah mengatur meeting besok pagi jangan lupa kau siapkan segala sesuatunya, mengerti Namikaze-san?" Kurama bersumpah lahir batin, Itachi tengah mengumbar senyum pongah di wajah tampannya, seolah mengejek betapa berkuasa ia karena nama Uchiha menempel dibelakang namanya.

Kurama diam, tarik nafas, lalu keluarkan. Ia lakukan sampai sepuluh kali guna mengurangi efek dramatis yang dihasilkan suasana di ruangan Itachi. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak meminta izin untuk hijrah ke Konoha dengan alasan tidak bermutu seperti,

" _Aku rindu dengan adikmu, biarkan aku menemuinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum aku menyetujui perjodohan ini."_

Kurama sih ingin menggampar Sasuke kalau bisa, hanya saja ia sayang nyawa dan masih ingin menguliahkan adik nya, jadi dengan terpaksa Itachi menggantikan Sasuke sampai pria itu kembali, dan Kurama berharap Sasuke begitu baik untuk tidak berlama-lama di Konoha, bila perlu cukup satu minggu penyiksaan bersama Itachi.

Saat Kurama hendak memutar knop pintu dan melangkah keluar, suara Itachi mengusik gendang telinganya dan menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Mau sampai kapan kita bersikap begini, Ku-chan?" nada bicaranya berbeda. Terselip rasa rindu, kesepian dan pedih dalam untaian kata yang Itachi lontarkan. Tangan Kurama gemetar, sekuat tenaga mencengkram knop pintu berbahan aluminium, urat tangannya timbul akibat tekanan pada knop pintu tersebut.

"Setidaknya, kita tak perlu saling menyakiti, bukankah begitu?" balas Kurama pelan.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Itachi menyentuh permukaan tangan Kurama, menggenggam nya seolah mereka akan terpisah dalam jangka waktu lama, pria itu merapatkan tubuh atletisnya pada tubuh Kurama, menyesap aroma mint yang masih bisa ia ingat saat mereka berpacaran dulu. Kurama mendadak kaku. Tangan kirinya yang tadinya memegang map, kini berganti mengusap surai hitam Itachi lembut, mencoba menguatkan lelaki itu untuk bertahan sedikit lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, sialan, jangan menyerah semudah ini. Sudah, lepaskan aku."

Tapi Itachi enggan melepaskan diri, justru ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, tangannya berganti memeluk tubuh Kurama yang lebih kecil darinya, posesif dan tidak terbantahkan, ciri khasnya sejak dulu. Dengan nakal ia meniup leher Kurama yang memang titik sensitive pria garang itu.

"Hei-"

"-kau mau ku pecat, Ku-chan?"

"Cih, seenaknya saja." Kurama mendecih sebal, membiarkan mantan kekasihnya menyalurkan kerinduan yang sudah lama ditahan. Itachi mulai berani melanjutkan aksinya dengan mendaratkan beberapa kecupan pada tengkuk bagian belakang Kurama, kecupan bermakna penuh hasrat akan kepemilikan, kerinduan dan cinta.

CEKLEK

"Hoi Itachi-san aku-"

Hening. Suigetsu bingung, dia harus berteriak lantaran kaget, atau malu karena memergoki aksi nakal boss dan seniornya di kantor.

"A-anu, aku, hmmm…silahkan dilanjutkan saja, Haha." Suigetsu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah maju tapi sepertinya dewi Fortuna membencinya saat Itachi malah memanggilnya kembali.

"Sepertinya kau membawa informasi penting, benar?" pria bergigi hiu tersebut mengangguk pasrah, melihat adegan dimana Kurama dipaksa duduk di pangkuan Itachi membuat hatinya panas, efek terlalu lama sendiri memang fatal. Kurama jelas risih, apalagi ia jadi terlihat lemah dikarenakan posisinya sebagai –uhuk-uke-uhuk-. Harga diri nya jatuh, begitu anggapan nya secara sepihak.

"Errr, yeah. Kau tahu kan jika yang memberi usul akan perjodohan antara Sasuke dan Karin adalah Nagato? Kau juga tahu sendiri berapa kali kita mencoba menjebloskan nya ke penjara tapi nama Uzumaki melindunginya?"

Itachi mengangguk malas. Tangan nya menggerayangi punggung mulus Kurama yang dihadiahi delikan kesal dari pria itu.

'Sebenarnya kau mau dengar tidak sih?! Sudah tahu aku ini jomblo tega sekali pamer kemesraan di depanku. Dasar boss tidak pengertian' Suigetsu membatin uring-uringan.

"Ada dua kabar yang ku dapatkan. Baik dan buruk. Kau mau yang mana?"

"Buruk saja."

"Nyawa adik iparmu dalam bahaya, Itachi. Maksudku, kini Nagato tengah memfokuskan diri untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto."

Itachi tetap tenang, meski Kurama dipangkuannya sudah memaki pelan, ia tetap mendengarkan lanjutan dari informasi yang diberikan Suigetsu.

"Shi-san bilang jika besok malam, aku tidak tahu pastinya, tapi kemungkinan sesuatu akan terjadi pada Naruto. Melihat gelagat Nagato yang begitu mencurigakan, apalagi Jiraiya-sama sudah mengetahui identitas Naruto yang sebenarnya."

DEG!

"Itachi, kita harus melakukan sesuatu, adikku..adikku dalam bahaya!"

"Sshh! Tenang, aku dan Sasuke memiliki banyak koneksi, kami sudah diam-diam merencanakan kehancuran Nagato, jangan khawatir, Ku-chan." Itachi menenangkan kekasihnya dengan menangkup kedua pipi Kurama lalu mendaratkan ciuman panas pada bibir tipisnya. Suigetsu berdehem keras, pura-pura tersedak untuk menyadarkan kedua orang di depannya.

"Lalu kabar baiknya?"

"Aku berhasil melacak salah satu anak buah Nagato, butuh banyak usaha untuk membujuknya menjadi pihak kita, dan untungnya dia bersedia memberi informasi dengan syarat identitasnya tetap dirahasiakan."

Itachi tersenyum, memuji Suigetsu degan tulus atas kerja kerasnya. "Akan kuberi bonus di akhir bulan, nah sekarang silahkan keluar karena aku ingin bermesraan dengan Ku-chan." Suigetsu tersenyum kecut, menyeret pantatnya untuk meninggalkan pasangan yang tengah dirundung mabuk cinta. Tahu begini lebih baik dia ikut kopdar saja, siapa tahu ada gadis yang mau menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Atas ijin dari Ino, Naruto berhasil mendatangi perpustakaan kota dengan syarat tidak meminjam novel apapun, toh tujuan dia yang sebenarnya bukanlah mengincar novel yang ada di sana. Ada seseorang yang ingin ia temui. Dengan malas, berbekal topi baseball kakaknya, ia menuntun kakinya menuju rak buku dimana ia bertemu dengan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi tunggu. Ada sosok mencurigakan di sana. Sosok itu tinggi, memakai jas hitam, dengan tatanan rambut yang familiar dalam ingatannya. Itu Uchiha Sasuke?

"Sasuke-san? A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto tergagap, perasaan senang membuncah di hatinya, meluber sampai senyum tak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya. Tapi nampaknya Sasuke tidak mendengar suaranya dengan jelas, karena pria itu sibuk memilah buku-buku yang berjejer rapi, bahkan menoleh saja tidak.

"Ano, Sasuke-san? Halo?"

Pria itu menoleh. Oh tidak, Naruto salah mengenali orang ternyata. Orang itu bukan Sasuke, dari segi fisik memang mirip tapi rambutnya tidak mencuat seperti Sasuke, malah klimis dan rapi.

"Oh halo, nona. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Naruto malu bukan main, dia menggeleng. "Maaf, sepertinya saya salah orang."

Pria itu tertawa kecil. "Banyak yang salah mengira aku adalah Sasu-chan, padahal kami jelas berbeda." terangnya geli. Naruto mengerjap. Ada hubungan apa orang ini dengan Sasuke-san, pikirnya heran.

"Kami sepupu jauh, secara spesifik begitu. Iya kan, Sasu-chan?"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Sai."

Naruto terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara Sasuke, ya Sasuke yang asli, bukan yang gadungan seperti pria di depannya. Kali ini Sasuke tampil casual, dia tidak mengenakan setelan jas mahal kebanggaannya seperti beberapa minggu lalu.

"Doumo, Sasuke-san." Naruto menyapa sopan, ditanggapi dengan datar oleh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Dua minggu tak bertemu kau makin jelek saja, dobe."

"Hei! Itukah yang pantas diucapkan oleh pria dewasa?" sahut Naruto sengit, ia menyipitkan mata birunya, mencoba membuat Sasuke takut dengan tatapan matanya. Pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut yang sudah ditata dengan rapi selama lima belas menit, rambut pirang Naruto tidak beda jauh saat ia bangun tidur sekarang.

"Dia pacarmu ya, Sasu-chan? Aku tidak tahu kau mengidap pedofilia."

KRIK

KRIK

"Hn? Aku tidak berminat pada bocah ingusan sepertinya. Yang ada hanya merepotkanku."

Demi Tuhan Sasuke memaki mulut sinis nya yang tidak bisa dikondisikan. Lihat! Naruto sampai membeku dengan raut wajah yang, terluka? Oh sial.

DEG!

Ulu hatinya sakit, alasan masih dipertanyakan saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu. Naruto tidak suka saat Sasuke dengan santai berkata keji seperti itu, memang apa salahnya memiliki kekasih yang masih berstatus siswa? Lagipula, siapa juga yang berharap untuk menjalin kisah romantis dengan sang CEO Uchiha Corp?

"Aku memang bocah ingusan tapi setidaknya aku bukan gadis genit yang mengincar mu karena melihat tampang dan hartamu, Uchiha-san!"

Naruto melesat tanpa menatap Sasuke, hatinya masih berdenyut nyeri, kalimat itu terngiang dengan jelas di pikirannya. Ia tak yakin bisa tidur dengan nyenyak nanti malam.

'Sakit hati itu, begini ya rasanya? Ditolak tanpa sempat menyatakan, hahaha'

Tanpa sadar sebulir air mata menetes dari sudut mata nya, pertanda bila ia sudah tidak ingin membahas masalah cinta dan tetek bengeknya. Cinta itu menyebalkan. Kadang ia datang disaat yang tepat, membawa kebahagiaan dan menebarkan suka cita. Tapi di satu sisi, cinta memiliki kepedihan akan penolakan, dan cinta yang seperti itulah yang dihindari semua orang. Mereka menyebutnya, cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Aku juga baru tahu kalau kau sangat berbakat dalam menyakiti hati seorang wanita, Sasu-chan."

"Ck, diamlah, Sai."

.

.

.

"Na-Naru, apa yang terjadi? Kau tiba-tiba datang ke rumah ku tanpa pemberitahuan, kau ada masalah?"

Ino menepuk bahu sahabatnya, ia masih mengenakan piyama tidur, mempersilahkan Naruto masuk setelah gadis itu menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya. Meski Ino bukan tipikal gadis yang peka nan sensitive, dia tahu ada yang ganjil di sini. Naruto tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, penampilannya cukup berantakan. Biasanya, sepulang dari perpustakaan kota, Naruto terlihat sumringah dan ceria, seperti energinya terisi kembali sampai penuh. Tapi hari ini berbeda.

"Cinta itu, kenapa menyebalkan sekali? Untuk apa dia diciptakan jika hanya menyebabkan derita?"

Hening.

Ino bingung harus menyahuti dengan kalimat apa. Dia kan tidak pernah mengalami kisah se tragis Naruto yang belum apa-apa sudah di tolak duluan. Yang terpenting ialah, menenangkan Naruto, membuatnya tersenyum kembali.

"Hei Naru. Pernah dengar cinta tak harus saling memiliki?" Ino menyamankan posisi duduknya, merapikan rambut indah milik Naruto dan menangkup kedua pipi sahabat berisiknya itu. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Pasti kau berpikir itu menyakitkan, ya kan? Tapi menurutku, cinta memang memiliki cara kerja yang unik. Jangan menyerah semudah ini, baka. Aku tahu ini pasti mengguncang mentalmu, tapi selama kau bisa mendoakan kebahagiaan pria yang kau cintai, kurasa itu bukan hal yang sulit. Bagaimana?"

Naruto tetap diam, entah dia memang mendengarkan ocehan Ino atau pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana. Melihat gelagat Naruto, Ino kembali meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Kau bilang cinta itu menyebalkan? Memang. Suka dan duka itu satu paket. Tawa dan tangis juga satu kesatuan. Kalau tidak ingin bersedih ya jangan terlalu bahagia dan melupakan segalanya. Kalau kau ingin bahagia, kau harus merasakan kepedihan dengan derai air mata, barulah kau menyadari selama ini kebahagiaan itu ada di hatimu. Ada atau tidak hanya kau yang bisa menciptakan nya, Naru."

"Aku benci perasaan ini. Kalau memang dia tidak suka denganku, tak perlu mengucapkan kalimat kasar seperti itu, terlebih di depan orang lain." Naruto memukul ulu hatinya, sedangkan Ino merangkul gadis itu, menyalurkan kekuatannya agar Naruto terus bertahan meski hatinya terpecah menjadi bagian terkecil.

"Mungkin Uchiha-san bukan orang yang mudah mengekspresikan perasaan nya. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana jalan pikiran pria dewasa, iya kan?"

"Lalu apa aku harus menyerah?"

Ino menggeleng. "Apa kau menyesal pernah jatuh cinta pada Uchiha-san? Apa kau ingin berhenti dan kembali ke kehidupan mu yang monotone?"

"…."

"Tidak, kan? Hei, bukan hanya pria yang perlu berjuang, kadang kala wanita juga harus memperjuangkan cinta mereka. Untuk itulah kita disebut sebagai mahluk yang kuat. Kau mengerti, Naru?"

"Aku mengerti…." Naruto menyahuti begitu lirih, dalam hati bersyukur masih ada yang peduli dan mau menghiburnya. Ia tak ingin membayangkan hidup tanpa kehadiran Ino di sisinya, meski kadang gadis itu bisa menjadi sosok menyebalkan dan usil, tapi hanya dia yang mengerti kondisi nya, hanya Ino yang mau mendengar keluh kesahnya. Hanya Ino tempat Naruto bersandar dan mengeluarkan air matanya.

"That's my bestie. Okay, sekarang, waktunya tidur! Besok hari Sabtu, jadi kau ada shift siang di café Gaara-san, ingat?"

Naruto mengangguk, ia berjalan menuju ranjang yang disediakan khusus untuknya, saking seringnya ia menginap di rumah Ino. Sementara Ino juga merebahkan diri di ranjang yang bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Mereka sama-sama mengumbar senyum.

"Kita ini jomblo tapi berkualitas, ya? Lucu sekali. Padahal aku tak memiliki pengalaman cinta tapi bisa menasehatimu."

Naruto terkikik. "Aku berdoa semoga Shikamaru segera menyadari perasaanmu, Ino." tak lama kemudian ia tertidur pulas, wajahnya begitu damai dan tenang, seperti pahatan sempurna karya sang pencipta. Ino mengeluarkan flip-phone nya dan mengetik sesuatu.

 _To : Big Boss_

 _From : Y. Ino_

 _Sub : Aman?_

 _Naruto sedang menginap di rumahku, besok ia akan bekerja pukul sepuluh pagi dan pulang pukul delapan malam di café milik Sabaku-san. Ada yang lain, boss?_

KRINGGGG!

Sepertinya bossnya sedang dalam mood yang baik karena membalas pesan nya begitu cepat.

 _To : Y. Ino_

 _From : Crows_

 _Sub : Pastikan lagi._

 _Jika kau sedang senggang awasi pergerakannya selagi ia bekerja, bila perlu minta pertolongan dengan rusa-mu itu. Kau mengerti, Ino-chan?_

BLUSH!

Ino memerah malu. Bossnya ini memang handal dalam membuat sebuah kejutan. Manik aquamarinenya melirik sosok Naruto, secuil senyum tulus tersungging di wajahnya. "Tunggu sebentar lagi, Naru-chan. Kau berhak bahagia dengan keluargamu yang sesungguhnya. Aku akan membantumu."

.

.

.

Café bernuansa serba maroon itu sedang ramai, kebanyakan pelanggan yang datang adalah siswa atau siswi yang memang ingin mencari suasana yang pas untuk melampiaskan kekesalan akan tugas dan ujian yang tidak kunjung habis. Naruto seperti biasa, menyambut siapapun itu dengan senyuman manisnya, sampai ada beberapa lelaki datang hanya untuk dilayani oleh gadis itu. Pernah suatu kali, saat Naruto baru seminggu bekerja di sana, datang seorang pria kepala tiga yang mengaku jatuh cinta pada sosok ceria nya, otomatis itu membuat Gaara selaku boss marah besar dan mengusir pelanggan tersebut saat dirasa keadaan mulai tak terkendali. Sejak saat itulah Gaara tanpa sadar suka sekali mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto, mengamati wajah cantiknya yang bersinar laksana mentari, atau cengiran lebar khas yang bisa mendamaikan hati nya. Gaara menyukai Naruto tanpa sebuah alasan. Pria itu tidak yakin sampai kapan menyembunyikan perasaan nya ini, tapi selama ia bisa menatap dan berbincang dengan Naruto itu bukan masalah baginya.

TRING!

"Konnichiwa, Goshujin-sama! Silahkan duduk." Naruto menyambut seorang pelanggan bergender pria dewasa, sepertinya pria itu sudah berumur lebih dari tiga puluh tahun, tapi paras tampannya masih tertinggal. Ia tersenyum kecil, berterima kasih dan memuji betapa cantik Naruto. Gaara yang melihat kejadian itu dari dapur mendengus sebal.

"Anda ingin memesan apa, tuan?"

Pria itu tersenyum, "Kopi Irlandia saja. Aku butuh wiski untuk menghilangkan stress."

Naruto tertegun, dia cepat-cepat menulis pesanan pria itu. "Hum! Ada lagi, tuan?"

"Tidak ada, terima kasih, nona. Tapi bisakah aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Naruto merasa de javu, ia mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jiraiya sama seperti pria di depannya. "Namikaze Naruto, tuan. Anda sendiri?"

Pria itu tersenyum, hembusan angin membelai wajahnya, rambutnya yang berwarna merah bergoyang seirama. Mata kirinya tertutupi rambut tapi Naruto yakin pria itu tetaplah tampan.

"Halo, Naru-chan. Perkenalkan, aku adalah teman mendiang ibumu dulu."

"Benarkah? Kenapa kaa-san tidak pernah bercerita padaku ya? Memangnya anda siapa, tuan?"

"Aku? Aku hanyalah pria yang kehilangan cinta pertamaku. Ah iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri…"

"…namaku Uzumaki Nagato. Yoroshiku ne, Naru-chan."

Nagato tersenyum. Senyum nya ganjil. Tapi Naruto tak bisa melihat kebengisan dibalik wajah nya yang ramah. Ia tak menyadari, itu saat terakhir dimana kehidupannya yang tenang, akan hancur.

To Be Continued

* * *

Note : Dan saya kembali! ^^ ada yang tertipu dan mengira saya bakal hiatus lama? Haha rencana memang gitu kok, saya gak menyangka banyak bala bantuan datang saat melanjutkan chapter ini. Big thanks saya ucapkan buat tiga adik kelas yang selalu menyemangati saya, nyamperin saya dan ngehibur saya juga. Thanks juga buat duo sohib yang udah nemenin selama tiga tahun, tahu aja kalo saya dikejar deadline :)) dan saya selaku Author juga mengucapkan terima kasih pada reader sekalian yang tetap setia nungguin kelanjutan fic saya ^^ bener-bener terharu, haha. Oh apa ada yang sudah menyadari siapa dua mata-mata Itachi selama ini?

Yang belum log in akan saya bales di sini ya ;)

 **Guest** : Udah dilanjut, thanks udah review ^^

 **Guest 2** : Haha maafkan saya, saya emang gak janji update kilat karena udah kelas 3 ^^ mohon pengertiannya.

 **Guest 3** : Makasih dukungannya :)) thank you udah mau review :))

 **ajibana7777** : Sudah saya lanjutka kok ^^ makasih udah review

 **biybuy** : Hayo Ino mata-mata nya sapa? di chap ini sudah terjawab kok ^^ makasih udah review~

 **bilabilu** : Thank you ^^ sudah saya lanjut yaa

 **Guest 4** : Sudah saya lanjutkan ya, makasih udah review :))

 **Guest 5** : Hmm, saya tidak memfokuskan pada hal itu kok ;)) anyway makasih udah review ya!

 **Neko-chan** : Halo! Selamat datang di fic saya, hehe! Dan salam kenal juga, Neko-chan^^ terima kasih udah review ya xD

 **nina** : Udah dilanjut, thank you udah review ^^

 **Nienx C'tebane** : Iya makasih dukungannya! Thanks juga udah mampir ke fic saya :))

 **Kaname** : Terima kasih sarannya, huks iya saya emang sering buntu ide ^^" terima kasih udah review:))

 **Kyu** : Maafkan kalo pendeknya ^^ udah saya lanjut, makasih udah review :))

 **Cuk** : Sekali lagi maafkan sya :)) sudah saya putuskan happy ending ko; :))

Special thanks to :

 **Yasu Mari, 365, Arum Junnie, shin. sakura .11, aiko4848, naginagi, CacuNaruPolepel, Hoiling585, Deera Dragoneella, Aoi Latte, choikim1310, Moku-chan, Phachan, Stlvyesung, Aoi423, Vrysheid, Julia Nita Sifa, akane. uzumaki .faris. , Harma Kim407, Mika Haku, Vira-hime, ameliahyukee0404, Amnoki Budiansyah, fiav9, Habibah794, delta leonidas, yunaucli, Ace155, fyodult, Mizumi Doite, s. reader, yuka, OllaBoyong98, cyan-chan, nusantaraadip, JulyOlaVera, Revhanaslowfujosh, anionim, Yumiko, f112, Fayrin D Fluorite, apriliadona12, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Dewi15, Minna4869, Dan Harpa, Kerangkai, mysuga, bluesafire, Avanrio11, Panda Dayo, usagi, fans, ghoticlolita89, Akarisa Ruru, Nuy822, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Nakamoto Yuu Na, EuishiFujoshi, narutodobetetsuyapolepel, guest 1, Nurul9171, Lora 29 alus, ima, Morinyo Krivaki, Rin Naoko UchiNami, Hn' Uchiha, ik27, Namikaze598, SuN, Lusiana239, phantomlady13, primara, fie, kyutiesung, Ree Luchia, guest 2** **, hyunnie02, Kevin913, kyuu, Avanrio11, Dobe Amaa-chan, ajidarkangel, Light Megami, Tsurumaru Munechika, naura, aoisfitrixm, aldina, Samuel903, cheonsa19, yuviika, Nienx C'tebane, Nesia Dirgantara, guest 3, guest 4, guest 5, firdaus minato, , kawaiifera, marsilea2510, Raira Michels, AsakiYuuna, ajibana7777, agung nurrida, Hime, hamidahJS, biybuy, Diena Luna No Azalea, ahmadbima27, FiaClouds732, bilabilu, amenoita, rizky. alila. 1, D, Mizuumi Yoite, kusuma. Iya, dragonfirenatsu90, HiNa devilujoshi, namikazehyunli, Kaname, Namikaze Otorie, Cuk, Kyu, nina, Ema Sabaku No Gaara628, Meli Channie, ayuwida. ax12, retvianputri12, Neko-chan, haneul. byunbaozi.  
**

Yang belum ada namanya bisa PM saya ^^ tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa, thank you minna! Makasih juga buat dukungannya! Saya minta doanya karena dalam waktu dekat saya akan menjalani ujian praktek kejuruan, jika lancar maka saya usahakan update kilat ^^ chapter ini saya permanis dengan hubungan ItaKyuu yang membaik :)) mungkin masih ada yang mau protes? :3

Regards,

.

Amanda Lactis


	7. Chapter 7

"Library is Love"

By : Amanda Lactis

Chapter 7 : Pendosa yang menawan

* * *

Ino mengetukkan kuku jemarinya di atas meja café, ia gelisah melihat pergerakan mencurigakan datang dari pihak Nagato sejak tadi. Naruto tampak biasa saja, gadis itu malah bersikap ramah dan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya ke semua orang.

'Naru, demi dewa, dia itu musuh terbesar mu. Dia yang membuatmu menderita!' racau Ino dalam hati, tak kunjung mengurangi kadar kegelisahan nya. Shikamaru sampai pening dan meminta untuk yang ke lima kalinya agar Ino lebih tenang.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi sahabat kuningmu tapi bisa dikondisikan sebentar? Aku tak bisa menghubungi boss sejak tadi." Shikamaru menggerutu kesal. Berkali-kali menekan tombol 'call' dan berharap agar boss nya mau mengangkat panggilan darinya untuk segera mendiskusikan sesuatu yang amat penting.

"Mungkin dia sedang anu-anu dengan Namikaze-san. Kau tahu sendiri mereka baru saja balikan."

Hening.

Shikamaru membuka mulutnya secara dramatis beberapa inchi, ia terlihat shock dan heran disaat yang bersamaan. Dia berharap Ino akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal lalu mengatakan jika itu hanya lelucon belaka. Masalahnya, ini sang Big Boss loh ya, orang yang Shikamaru hormati melebihi siapapun.

"J-jadi selama ini dia-"

"-homo? Iya boss-san kan memang melenceng dari kecil. Wah, anak buah macam apa kau, Shika? Ckckck…."

Ino jadi prihatin. Shikamaru membeku selama lima menit dengan insiden jatuhnya harga diri seorang Nara Shikamaru sebagai lelaki tulen karena sudah mengidolakan pria dewasa yang ketertarikan sexualnya keluar jalur.

"Kita pulang saja. Toh, tidak ada yang bisa kita laporkan."

"Hoi, kau yakin? Wajahmu pucat begitu. Mau minum dulu?"

"Tidak. Merepotkan."

.

.

.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam saat mobil hitam Gaara terpakir di depan rumah Naruto. Café sedang ramai hari ini. Naruto seperti biasa, berterima kasih atas kebaikan yang Gaara berikan. Pria itu sampai repot-repot mengantarkannya pulang setiap kali ia shift sore.

"Hontou ni arigatou, Gaara-san. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Hm, ya. Entah kenapa hari ini perasaan ku mengatakan akan terjadi hal buruk. Semoga kau tidak terluka, Naru. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan pernah sungkan untuk menghubungiku, mengerti?"

Naruto terkikik. "Baik. Aku mengerti! Jaa ne!"

Bukan hanya Gaara yang merasakan itu, Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama. Semua bermula ketika Nagato memasuki café. Pria itu memancarkan sesuatu yang ganjil, aneh bahkan senyumnya terkesan mengerikan. Memang sifat positive thinking Naruto mengalahkan kegelisahannya jadi ia hanya berpikir bila itu khayalan nya saja. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa saat kakinya berjalan menuju rumah sederhana nya, seolah ada beban berat yang menggantung? Mengapa rasanya seperti ada yang melarang dirinya untuk memasuki rumah? Ada apa?

'Ayolah Naru, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ayo masuk, masuk ke rumah dan tidur dengan tenang.' Ia membatin penuh keyakinan. Kakinya terseret berat, nyaris memaksakan diri untuk memekik kesal.

TAP

TAP

Langkah kaki seseorang membuat Naruto menoleh, matanya membelalak, suara jeritan tak bisa ia lontarkan karena pandangannya mendadak gelap. Matanya semakin berat, ia mengantuk, ia pingsan.

.

.

.

"Apa?! Naruto tidak ada di rumahnya? Apa maksudmu, Suigetsu?! Jelas-jelas Gaara mengantarkan nya sampai rumah dengan selamat tanpa lecet sedikitpun!" suara Itachi yang berseru memenuhi ruangan. Suigetsu menunduk ketakutan. Amarah bossnya sulit untuk diredakan, ia sudah menerima segala resiko nya selama ini. Itachi dengan frustasi meraih ponselnya, untung saja Kurama sudah ia suruh pulang sejam lalu. Itachi menekan dengan kasar ke tombol panggilan.

" _Ah, ada apa?"_

"Kami butuh bantuan mu saat ini. Adik iparku di culik oleh Nagato. Bisa lacak keberadaan nya?"

" _Oh, tentu saja. Apa imbalan kali ini?"_

Itachi mendengus kasar. Ia melirik Suigetsu untuk pergi dari sana. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Boneka Barbie edisi terbaru?"

Terdengar tawa lelaki mengudara.

" _Haha, selera humormu semakin baik saja, Tachi. Baiklah, sepertinya pamanku semakin ganas saja. Sampaikan salamku untuk rubah kesayanganmu ya~"_

Sambungan telepon terputus sepihak. Itachi menghela nafas sedikit lega. Tapi kewaspadaan nya tidak berkurang. Jika yang diminta pria tua itu adalah pertumpahan darah, maka ia bersedia meladeninya.

"Aku memiliki satu pion milikmu, Nagato. Dia adalah keponakanmu sendiri, yang pernah kau gunakan dan kau buang begitu saja."

.

.

.

Hari Senin memang hari yang paling dibenci semua orang. Terutama para murid. Matahari bersinar lebih terang, waktu berjalan lebih lama. Ino boleh saja berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai hubungan bossnya dengan Namikaze Kurama yang notabene kakak dari sahabatnya sendiri. Bukan. Bukan itu masalahnya. Tapi Naruto sendiri belum terlihat dari tadi! Apa gadis itu masih bergalau ria dan mengurung diri di kamar?

"Shika, kau melihat Naruto? Apa dia absen ya? Tapi, tapi kenapa tidak menghubungiku saja? Urgh, membuatku makin khawatir!"

Shikamaru menguap bosan. "Mungkin dia sedang sakit. Sudah tidak usah berlebihan. Dasar merepotkan." Dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas, mengabaikan seruan kesal dari Ino yang mengomentari betapa kejam dirinya.

Keesokan harinya Naruto tidak terlihat. Sama seperti hari sebelumnya. Ino mencoba menghubungi Naruto tapi tak ada balasan sampai detik ini. Kecemasan Ino terbukti ketika tetangga Naruto bilang jika gadis itu belum keluar rumah selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Anehnya, Kurama seolah tidak tahu hal ini, pria itu masih terlihat biasa saja ketika ia tak sengaja menelepon Kurama di Suna. Kurama malah menanyakan hasil ujian yang baru saja selesai minggu ini. Mungkin, bossnya sudah mensetting agar kekasihnya tidak sampai tahu lalu nekat mengejar Nagato sampai ke ujung dunia.

"Demi dewa, tabahkan aku ya Tuhan. Sahabatku baru saja hilang karena diculik oleh paman nya sendiri! Itachi-san bahkan belum mengonfirmasi di mana Naruto sekarang!"

Ino menyeka air mata buayanya, tak lupa membersihkan wajahnya yang kacau.

"Kita sudah mengantisipasi hal ini, Ino. Mata-mata boss sudah melacak keberadaan Naruto dan dia masih aman. Tenang saja."

"Tapi! Tapi!"

"Sudah diam sana. Aku mau tidur. Bye."

"Oey Shikamaru!"

Terlambat, Shikamaru sudah tidur dengan pulas.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, denyutan nyeri terasa pada kepalanya, manik birunya mengedarkan pandangannya, ruangan serba putih yang sangat asing membuat hatinya berkecamuk. Apa yang sudah terjadi? Pikirnya, was-was. Kondisinya tengah terikat di sebuah kursi, untung mulutnya tidak dilakban, sehingga ia bisa memaki siapapun yang sudah menculiknya!

"Sudah bangun, Naru-chan?" suara yang familiar. Naruto menoleh. Tatapannya tak sedikitpun berubah. Wajahnya pun tetap tenang, sosok Nagato yang berdiri tegak itupun terkekeh geli. "Sok kuat sama seperti Kushi-senpai, kau memang benar-benar putrinya."

"Apa anda memiliki masalah denganku? Apa ada dendam yang ingin anda balaskan pada mendiang ibuku?" tanya Naruto, kalem dan tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Nagato sedikitpun. Dia tidak ingin lengah meski hanya sepersekian detik. Nagato bertepuk tangan, memuji betapa cerdas Naruto, sama seperti Minato, rivalnya dalam memperebutkan cinta Kushina. "Cerdas, seperti ayahmu yang sombong." sahutnya pongah. Naruto memicingkan matanya, ia melihat keadaan sekitar, sepertinya ia jauh dari rumah. 'Bagaimana caraku meminta pertolongan?' batin Naruto berpikir keras. Nagato tertawa. "Jangan berpikir untuk kabur, nak. Kita sedang ada di tengah hutan, sekeras apapun kau berteriak, itu sia-sia."

"….."

"Putri dari cinta pertamaku tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang baik hati, berbeda jauh dengan putri ku yang mudah ku bohongi. Karin, dia memang lemah, tolol dan memiliki otak yang dangkal. Bukan begitu, Naru-chan?"

Hening. Nagato tidak terlihat tersinggung, dia meneruskan ceritanya. "Konan, mantan istriku, dia sangat pintar karena berhasil mengetahui rencana yang sudah ku susun dengan indahnya. Dia nyaris saja mengadukan hal itu pada Jiraiya, namun aku mengancam akan membeberkan rahasianya, ia yang membantu kisah cinta Kushina dan Minato. Konan brengsek, wanita tua sialan!"

"Kau gila, paman."

"Ya aku memang gi-tunggu, kau memanggilku paman?" Nagato mengernyitkan dahinya, dia sedikit terheran dengan sikap tenang Naruto yang tak gentar sama sekali. Nyawanya sedang terancam, namun kilat matanya tak goyah sedikitpun. Nagato tersenyum, mengenang Kushina yang dulu sering bersikap sok kuat di depannya.

"Aku tak sebodoh itu untuk pura-pura di depan semua orang."

"….."

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pendek. "Paman salah saat berpikiran bila aku dan Kaa-san memiliki sifat yang sama. Kaa-san ku jauh lebih baik dariku. Ia tulus dan mudah memaafkan, berbeda denganku."

"Jadi maksudmu kau memiliki sifat seperti apa? Riwayat hidupmu sangat bersih, aku sudah melakukan pemantauan sejak kau masih bayi. Tak mungkin ada yang terlewat." Nagato menyahuti, jaraknya dan Naruto hanya terpaut satu meter, mereka berhadapan dengan tatapan mata lurus ke depan. Naruto menggeleng, tertawa keras, berpikir betapa lucu pria itu.

"Aku tipikal orang yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaanku, aku sengaja bersikap ceria dan sabar untuk menutupi semua masa lalu ku yang kelam. Anda membunuh kedua orang tuaku, bagaimana aku bisa hidup tenang dan nyaman?"

DEG!

Nagato terkesiap, dia terkejut saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu dengan mudahnya. 'Dari mana dia tahu?' batinnya resah. Melihat gelagat yang ditunjukkan Nagato, membuat Naruto semakin ingin membuat pria itu agar segera tahu di mana seharusnya ia berada.

"Aku bukan orang yang bisa anda remehkan, Nagato-san. Dalam tubuhku, mengalir darah Uzumaki dan Namikaze. Anda boleh saja berpikir jika aku hanya menggertak anda, namun jangan salah, aku juga bisa membongkar semua perbuatan anda di depan semua orang."

"Hahaha! Kau? Mau menjebloskanku ke penjara?! Jangan bercanda!" Nagato menangkup kedua pipi Naruto dengan satu tangannya, ia tersenyum jahat, mencengkram kedua pipi putih keponakannya itu. Naruto balas tersenyum, senyumnya kali ini bercampur dengan berbagai perasaan. Kebencian, marah, bahkan kesedihan. ia takkan bersikap lemah lagi, ia harus bisa meniru mendiang ibunya. Namikaze Naruto bukanlah gadis lemah.

KRINGGG!

KRINGGG!

"Oh, ada telepon masuk, silahkan diangkat." Naruto berujar sopan, membuat Nagato muak dengan segala hal tentangnya. Dengan kasar pria itu melepaskan cengkramannya dan meraih ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja di pojok ruangan. Pipi Naruto memerah, sedikit perih karena perbuatan Nagato beberapa saat lalu. Namun bukan itu masalahnya, saat ini ia tengah merencanakan sesuatu agar ia bisa pergi dari sini.

"Ada apa?! Kau mengganggu ku dasar bodoh!"

" _Oya, itu bukan nada yang pantas untuk orang kepercayaan Jiraiya-sama."_

Nagato mendesis rendah, ia bisa tahu siapa yang berani mengganggunya sekarang, suara itu masih berputar di benaknya, suara familiar yang berasal dari pemuda ingusan yang tiada henti mencoba mengungkap rencananya.

"Uchiha Itachi…."

" _Correct! Seratus point untukmu, Nagato! Baiklah, sudah cukup basa-basinya, ehem. Bisakah kau mengembalikan adik iparku? Kurama tidak berhenti menanyakan kabarnya dan mulai curiga."_

"Itu bukan urusanku. Aku tidak akan melepaskan buruanku tanpa sempat menyiksa dan menghancurkannya, Uchiha. Urusi saja kekasih gay mu itu, dasar bedebah menjijikkan."

" _Aduh, itu kasar sekali tahu. Padahal aku ingin mengatakan jika aku memiliki satu pion untuk menghancurkanmu."_

"Persetan!"

KLIK!

Sambungan telepon terputus sepihak, perbuatan Nagato yang dilanda emosi. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia mendecih, sembari melirik keadaan Naruto yang masih terikat. Wajahnya yang pucat, serta rambut pirangnya yang lepek karena keringat. Sedikit banyak, Nagato pun masihlah memiliki hati nurani, ia memang dendam dan ingin menghancurkan keturunan Namikaze sampai ke akarnya, tapi sejatinya, Naruto tak berbuat dosa padanya. Gadis itu bahkan menolak untuk menjadi cucu Jiraiya dan memilih hidup dengan tenang. Dengan gerakan kaku, Nagato meraih sapu tangan dari sakunya, ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan mengusap peluh pada kening keponakannya. Meski agak kasar dan tidak ikhlas, Naruto menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya, ia yakin, Nagato tidaklah sejahat yang orang pikirkan. Pria itu tenggelam dalam dendam di masa lalu.

"A-ri-ga-tou." Ujar Naruto mengejanya perlahan, melalui gerakan bibirnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Nagato hanya mengangguk. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kayu berlapis cat merah maroon, namun aksinya terhenti lantaran Naruto mengucapkan satu kalimat yang berhasil membuat perasaan nya bimbang.

"Paman, kau itu baik. Aku bisa tahu meski ini konyol, tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa kau hanya frustasi. Kau frustasi karena Kaa-san ku, dan juga dendam pada Tou-san ku."

"…."

"Bocah dungu sepertimu tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi lebih baik kau jaga mulutmu atau aku sendiri yang akan menjahitnya dengan benang dan jarum. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak segan menyakiti kaum wanita." Nagato melanjutkan langkahnya, ia membuka pintu itu dan membantingnya dengan kesal. Tanpa Naruto sadari, Nagato sempat meliriknya dalam kebisuan, pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan mata aneh.

.

.

.

 **Mansion Uzumaki**

Konan menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, ia menatap bangunan mewah di depannya, rumah yang pernah ia tempati dulu. Tangannya menarik sebuah koper berwarna cokelat dan matanya tak berhenti menilik lebih dekat perubahan yang ada. Sekilas masa lalu menghantui dirinya, itu sering terjadi, dan sejujurnya sangat mengganggu. Semua masihlah sama. Semua, dengan segala ketamakan yang dimiliki Nagato dengan menghasut putrinya, Karin. Konan kerap kali memikirkan ayahnya yang diktaktor dan egois, ayah yang sudah membunuh kakak kesayangannya. Ayah kejam yang pernah meninggalkan bekas luka pada hatinya. Dan kini, setelah sekian lama, ia kembali. Ia kembali bukan sebagai Uzumaki, melainkan sebagai wanita dewasa yang sudah menjalani kehidupan rumit.

"Selamat datang kembali, Nona Konan." Shi atau yang dikenal di sekolah sebagai guru paling konyol, Kakashi Hatake, berdiri menyambut kedatangan Konan. Wajahnya datar, tatapan matanya terantuk seperti biasanya. Konan terkikik geli, ia menyerahkan kopernya untuk dibawa Kakashi. "Aku bukan nona lagi, aku sudah menjadi istri orang, Hatake-san." Sahutnya setengah bergurau. Senyum yang lebar itu terpaksa terhapus ketika Konan melihat kedua orang tuanya ikut menyambut kedatangannya. Dan Jiraiya. Pria tua itu mengulas senyum yang tak pernah Konan lihat selama bertahun-tahun.

"Selamat datang kembali, anakku. Sudah berapa tahun kita tidak bertemu?" tanya Jiraiya ramah, mengulas senyum yang mungkin bisa membuat Konan menangis haru. Namun wanita itu hanya terdiam, kaku dan membisu. Bibirnya bergetar, tanpa ia sadari sebulir kristal bening meluncur dengan bebas dari sudut matanya. Suara ayahnya telah berubah, menjadi lebih lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Ya Tuhan, kenapa tidak dari dulu kau rubah ayahku? Kenapa saat semua sudah terlambat ia baru menyadari kesalahannya?! Konan berteriak histeris dalam hati, menyalahkan Tuhan yang sempat ia anggap mitos keberadaan nya. Ia tidak percaya pada Tuhan, karena Tuhan tidak ada ketika kakak sulungnya meraung dan menangis pilu di depan banyak orang. Karena Tuhan tidak pernah berwelas asih dalam menuntun kehidupan keponakannya yang selalu kesusahan.

Tsunade memahami Konan, ia tahu pastilah berat bagi putrinya untuk menerima perubahan besar dari Jiraiya. Sedikitnya, ia pun menyesali keputusannya dalam menyembunyikan keberadaan Naruto. Dan Tuhan mempertemukan Jiraiya dengan cucunya yang telah dianggap tidak pernah lahir dalam pernikahan Kushina dan Minato. Bukankah Jiraiya sendiri yang mengatakan dengan nada tinggi jika Kushina dan Minato mati begitu saja? Mati tanpa meninggalkan apa-apa namun kesedihan di hati Tsunade dan Konan. Dan oh lihatlah sekarang, betapa Tsunade mencintai suaminya itu. Jiraiya kembali menjadi sosok nya di masa lalu, yang begitu bijak dan pengertian.

"Konan, kemarilah. Peluk Tou-san dan Kaa-san mu." Ujar Tsunade lembut. Namun Konan masih membatu, kakinya seperti terpaku dan pandangan matanya menyorotkan banyak luka, kesengsaraan yang takkan bisa ditebus dengan mudah. Jiraiya tersenyum, tersirat sejuta penyesalan dibalik senyum teduhnya. Kini putri bungsunya sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa yang cantik, mirip seperti mendiang kakaknya. Konan bukan lagi gadis cengeng yang pernah ia gendong. Dan Konan bukan lagi gadis yang sangat menyayanginya, karena nyatanya, putrinya itu tengah berpikir ribuan kali untuk mendekatinya.

"Apa kau membenciku sebesar itu, nak?" tanya Jiraiya, nadanya rendah namun terkandung kesedihan. Konan tersentak, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, ia membalas tatapan sendu ayahnya, ayah yang ia benci seumur hidup. "A-aku tidak…."

"Aku mengerti, Tsunade lebih baik aku masuk dulu saja. Konan sepertinya masih sulit menerima perubahanku." Jiraiya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Mansion. Tsunade tersenyum maklum, ia mendekati Konan dan meraih tubuh putrinya untuk ia peluk. Dalam pelukan ibunya, Konan merasakan kakinya melemas, air matanya terus mengalir. Tsunade menepuk punggung Konan dengan penuh kasih sayang, cara ampuh untuk menenangkan kedua putrinya dulu.

"Kau membenci Tou-sanmu?

Konan menggeleng, sangat hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaan ibunya. Tsunade masih mengulas senyum. "Seseorang telah merubahnya, Konan. Jiraiya sudah bertemu dengan keponakanmu beberapa minggu yang lalu." Tubuh Konan menegang, ternyata itu alasan dibalik perubahan sikap ayahnya. Siapa yang berbaik hati mengubah hati baja ayahnya?

"Apa dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik? Bagaimana rupanya?"

Tsunade melepaskan pelukannya. "Dia sangat mirip dengan mendiang kakak iparmu. Namanya Namikaze Naruto."

DEG!

Konan menangis sekali lagi. Ia menangisi segala takdir yang diputuskan Tuhan untuknya. Kenapa harus Naruto? Kenapa gadis itu harus menjadi keponakannya dan berhubungan dengan keluarga Uzumaki? Bagaimana jika mantan suaminya tahu mengenai hal ini?

"Kenapa harus dia?" tanya Konan, begitu lirih. Tsunade mengusap surai putrinya, semakin dalam ia menelusuri kehidupan Naruto, semakin sakit pula hatinya. Cucunya tidaklah sebahagia Karin, dia hidup dalam kesengsaraan dan keputusasaan. Naruto terlalu baik untuk menderita. Gadis itu selalu tampil bahagia, ceria dan mengumbar senyum lebar sepanjang hari, seolah hidupnya selalu gembira. Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai masa lalu yang dimiliki Naruto, meski terlihat kuat, hatinya rapuh.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Dimana?" Tsunade balik bertanya, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke dalam Mansion. Konan tertawa kecil, mengingat kembali pertemuan mereka yang mengesankan. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas, senyum tulus yang diberikan Naruto untuknya.

"Perpustakaan kota, dia sangat mengagumi Uzumaki dan Uchiha tanpa tahu dia sendiri merupakan cucu dari CEO terkaya di Konoha. Bukankah takdir itu menyebalkan, Okaa-sama?"

Tsunade tersenyum pahit, membenarkan ucapan Konan.

"Apa kau sudah dengar mengenai perjodohan Uzumaki dan Uchiha?"

Konan menaikkan alisnya, ia baru mendengar hal ini. Jadi Karin akan dijodohkan dengan salah satu putra pemilik Uchiha Corp? Siapa?

"Tidak. Aku belum mendengarnya."

"Karin akan dijodohkan dengan Sasuke. Dan menurut informasi Shi, Sasuke sudah duluan menyukai Naruto."

Konan tertawa, sekali lagi mengutuk takdir yang Tuhan ciptakan. Betapa ia benci dengan semua itu. Konan benci dengan Tuhan. Untuk apa berdoa jika ia menangis darah pun tak pernah ditanggapi? Tuhan itu tidak adil, batinnya meremehkan. Ia terlalu sakit hati sampai membenci Tuhan.

"Sasuke pasti menolaknya, kan?"

"Tidak. Dia menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju Perpustakaan kota tempat ia bertemu dengan Naruto beberapa minggu lalu. Berharap semoga gadis blonde itu akan berdiri dimana ia biasa membaca novel atau komik yang entah bagaimana bisa membuatnya menangis. Namun nihil. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya beberapa petugas dan gadis remaja yang tentunya bukan Naruto. Sasuke kebingungan, jauh dalam hati berteriak cemas, kemana perginya gadis jelek itu? Batinnya heran.

"Mencari seseorang?" suara wanita muda membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Sasuke menoleh, mendapati sosok wanita paruh baya menjinjing sebuah tas pastik berisikan novel keluaran terbaru. Sasuke yakin wanita itu pasti pegawai di sini.

"Apa Uchiha-sama mencari gadis yang biasa datang kemari? Kalau tidak salah terakhir kali dia datang adalah seminggu yang lalu. Saya belum melihatnya lagi." Lanjutnya sopan. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, sejelas itukah sikapnya? Tapi apa boleh Sasuke khawatir saat mengetahui gadis-nya berhenti mengunjungi Perpustakaan kota?

'Gadis-ku? Oh bodoh sekali. Hormone sialan.' Batin Sasuke memaki. Kakinya bergegas keluar dari sana. Menghubungi Suigetsu secepatnya. Ia ingin mendengar penjelasan kakaknya mengenai peristiwa ini. Apa ini bersangkutan dengan Nagato?

" _Moshi-moshi? Yo Sasuke? What's up, bro?"_

Sasuke tidak peduli meski Suigetsu mulai fasih berbahasa Inggris, ia tidak akan peduli meski hanya sepersekian detik. Langkahnya tergesa, segera memasuki mobil. "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi selama aku sibuk mengurusi proposal perusahaan. Naruto tidak datang ke Perpustakaan Kota, kau tahu sesuatu?"

Hening. Agaknya Suigetsu ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke kali ini. Sedangkan Sasuke mulai tidak sabar untuk segera mengebut ke kantor dan membuka lebar-lebar mulut Suigetsu agar pria bergigi tajam itu mau mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

" _Err, begini, Sas. Ehem, disisi lain aku ingin memberitahumu namun aku sendiri sudah berjanji pada Itachi-sama untuk tutup mulut jadi aku-_

"-jadi sekarang bossmu adalah Itachi? Bagus, kita lihat berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Uchiha untuk menghancurkan perusahaan milik ayahmu, Suigetsu."

Hening. Terdengar suara Suigetsu tengah melonggarkan dasinya yang tiba-tiba terasa mencekik. Dia bimbang. Sasuke dan Itachi sama-sama merepotkan, sama-sama sakit jiwa dan sama-sama tidak kenal ampun. Demi dewa, sebenernya apa salah ku sampai harus menjadi asisten mereka? Suigetsu membatin merana dengan efek gloomy.

" _Baiklah aku menyerah. Kau sahabatku sejak SMA, anggap ini balasanku karena keluargamu begitu baik hingga menanam modal pada perusahaan ayahku."_

Sasuke mendengus. "Kita bukan sahabat. Jangan seenaknya menganggapku sahabatmu hanya karena kita satu kelas selama tiga tahun-"

" _-kau mau dengar tidak sih?! Halo pada bumi, ini menyangkut gadis yang kau cintai, Uchiha Sasuke!"_

Sasuke terdiam. Dalam hati dia berjanji tidak akan menyela ucapan Suigetsu.

" _Akan ku lanjutkan. Jangan kaget, jangan bertindak konyol. Itu hanya akan merugikan dirimu sendiri. Namikaze Naruto…."_

"… _..diculik oleh Nagato. Tepat seminggu yang lalu. Ia diculik setelah Gaara mengantarnya di depan rumah."_

Loading Proccess.

Arus lalu lintas yang semula macet kini mulai kembali normal, tapi tidak dengan keadaan Sasuke yang membatu di kursi kemudi. Ia seolah ingin menyuruh Suigetsu untuk mengulang ucapan konyolnya dan berharap kawannya itu akan tertawa kencang, mengatakan jika ini hanya ulah isengnya.

"Kau bilang apa? Naruto, diculik?"

Suara Sasuke teredam dengan bunyi klakson dari mobil di belakang nya. Mereka protes karena mobil Sasuke tidak bergerak meski lampu sudah berwarna hijau. Faktanya, lelaki tampan itu masih meragukan indera pendengarannya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Gadis yang ia cintai, menghilang entah kemana, parahnya diculik oleh paman gilanya yang terobsesi dengan mendiang ibunya. Apakah ada yang lebih parah dari ini semua?

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Notes : Mohon maaf, sebelumnya saya tidak bisa membalas review dari para readers, ataupun mengucapkan Big Thanks diakhir kata seperti yang biasa saya lakukan. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Ujian Sekolah, dan saya gak tau kenapa ada hasrat untuk ngupdate LiL chapter 7. Karena sejak awal fic ini akan saya rencanakan rampung sebelum UNAS, tapi ya sudahlah. Sekali lagi maafkan saya, minna! Lanjut ini pun diem-diem, agak lega karena Ujian Praktik sudah terlewati. Akhir kata, terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

 **Chapter 8 : Takdir Yang Memuakkan**

Mind to Review?

.

Amanda Lactis


	8. Chapter 8

"Library is Love"

Fanfiction by : Amanda Lactis

Chapter 8 : Takdir Yang Memuakkan

* * *

Kematian pasangan Minato-Kushina tak mengundang banyak tanya dari media massa sejak wanita yang resmi menanggalkan marga Uzumaki dari namanya itu tewas dengan mengenaskan. Jiraiya sengaja tutup mata, pura-pura acuh dan memilih mengurusi client yang menanam saham pada perusahaannya. Tsunade, terguncang dan menangis sampai air matanya mengering, pingsan beberapa kali dalam sehari dan terus berlanjut hingga minggu kedua jenazah putrinya dimakamkan. Kematian Minato dan Kushina secara perlahan dilupakan,dan berangsur hilang, seolah mereka berdua memang tak pernah ada. Tapi tidak dengan keluarga besar Uchiha yang tahu benar siapa dalang dibalik peristiwa itu.

"Kau masih memikirkan ucapan Sasuke tempo hari?" tanya Mikoto membawakan secangkir kopi hitam kesukaan Fugaku. Pria tua itu diam, tidak mengangguk atau menggeleng. Seolah paham dengan watak suaminya, Mikoto duduk tepat di samping Fugaku dan meraih tangan Fugaku, sembari mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Bukan salahnya untuk jatuh cinta pada Naruto kan? Dulu, justru kau yang menantikan hal itu." Lanjut Mikoto kalem. Fugaku membenarkan ucapan istrinya dalam hati. Dulu, saat mereka berempat, tepatnya ia, Mikoto, Minato dan Kushina masih menduduki jenjang SMA, Fugaku berniat untuk menjodohkan salah satu putranya dengan Naruto. Sayang itu hanya niatan ketika ia mendengar kabar mengenai kematian dua sahabatnya beberapa tahun sesudah pernikahan sederhana yang mereka gelar di kuil.

"Aku hanya sedikit kecewa dengan tindakannya, Mikoto." Fugaku menyahuti tanpa melepas nada dingin dalam suara paraunya. Fugaku tahu, tindakan Sasuke tidak lebih karena ia ingin menentukan siapa yang berhak menjadi calon istrinya, bukan berdasarkan kesepakatan egois antara Fugaku dan Jiraiya. Mikoto tersenyum, tak memungkiri usianya sudah mencapai empat puluh tahun, wajahnya masih tetap cantik.

"Sasuke pasti jauh lebih kecewa bila ia tahu kebenarannya."

Fugaku mendesah, usianya tak lagi muda, menanam pikiran sebegitu banyak pikiran bukan jalan terbaik. Itachi memang loyal dan terlihat berpihak padanya, namun kekasih putra sulungnya itulah yang mengontrol pergerakan Itachi sepenuhnya. Andai saja Fugaku bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertindak egois, Naruto pasti aman sampai ia dewasa.

"Dia pasti mengerti, yang penting kita harus percaya pada Naru-chan. Selagi kita menunggu sinyal darinya, Itachi pasti merencanakan sesuatu." Mikoto membalas tenang, mencoba membuat suaminya berpikir jernih. Keluarga besar Uchiha tak sebodoh itu di mata Nagato. Alasan kenapa pria itu selalu lolos tuntutan penjara bukan hanya karena nama Uzumaki, tapi juga karena perbuatan Fugaku dengan dalih agar rencananya berjalan lancar. Saat waktunya tepat, ia berjanji untuk memberitahu kebenarannya pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

Itachi sendiri tidak berhenti melacak keberadaan Naruto, gadis itu benar-benar hilang tanpa ada yang tahu jejaknya. Mata-mata yang dia suruh juga berusaha keras menemukan calon adik iparnya. Sepertinya Nagato tidak main-main kali ini. Itachi takut Naruto terluka, ia takut Nagato bisa saja melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan nyawa Naruto. Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan produk gagal sepertinya, batin Itachi frustasi. Kurama sendiri bersikap normal sejak kemarin, dia tidak bertanya apapun mengenai adiknya, atau mungkin ia belum menyadari penculikan Naruto yang dilakukan oleh pamannya yang gila.

"Kau yakin? Ini bukan hanya masalah Nagato, keluargaku juga ikut terlibat. Kita tidak bisa menuduh Otou-sama tanpa bukti kuat, Doll-Man." Itachi menyahuti panggilan dari seseorang lewat ponselnya. Mata-matanya bilang, ada yang aneh pada Naruto. Gadis itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin meloloskan diri dari cengkraman Nagato. Buktinya Nagato masih bisa memasang wajah santai dan senyum palsu pada wajahnya.

" _Aku juga awalnya ragu, tapi Itachi, manusia waras mana yang betah menjadi korban penculikan? Setidaknya mereka pasti mencoba kabur, kan?"_

Sial.

Itachi menghembuskan nafas kasar, ia menggebrak meja kantornya, mengundang banyak tanya dari Kurama yang baru saja masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Kekasihnya itu memandangnya seolah ada yang salah. Itachi mematikan sambungan ponselnya dan berjalan mendekati Kurama, memeluknya erat seakan meminta energi tambahan. Menangani Nagato tak semudah yang ia bayangkan rupanya. Lelaki itu begitu licik dan pintar.

"Kau bisa bercerita, tidak usah dipendam seorang diri, pasti melelahkan." Kurama mengusap punggung Itachi lembut, ucapannya membuat hati Itachi luluh, dengan perlahan Itachi melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Kurama dengan rasa bersalah. Membohongi Kurama tidak pernah ada dalam pikirannya, ia tidak ingin Kurama khawatir dan berbuat nekat untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Tachi, kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

Itachi menggeleng,"Aku mempercayaimu, Ku-chan. Hanya saja, ini berhubungan dengan Naruto. Aku tidak mau kau bertindak nekat." Sahutnya peduli. Kurama mengulas senyum tulus.

"Apa kau mau bilang bila pamanku menculik Naruto? Dan sampai saat ini kau tidak tahu keberadaannya dimana?" terkejut adalah respon pertama yang Itachi berikan. Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu mencengkram erat bahu Kurama, tatapannya seolah bertanya dari mana Kurama tahu. Bagaimana dia bisa tetap tenang saat tahu bila adik kesayangannya diculik?

"Ku-chan, bagaimana-"

"-aku sengaja diam dan berharap kau mau membagi bebanmu, kita mencari adikku sama-sama dan kau tidak perlu frustasi sendirian. Tapi nyatanya…" Kurama menghela nafas, hatinya sedikit kecewa. Bukankah Itachi kekasihnya? Harusnya dia percaya padanya, bukan?

"Aku menemukan ini, sebuah surat yang mungkin sengaja ditinggalkan Naruto untuk kita, jangan meremehkan adikku, Tachi. Selama ini dia hanya menahan diri agar tidak terlihat mencolok." Lanjut Kurama tertawa kecil melihat wajah Itachi yang saat ini benar-benar aneh. Jangan salah mengira jika Kurama tidak tahu apa-apa, dia bahkan tahu mengenai rencana Itachi. Dia diam untuk melihat sejauh mana lelaki Uchiha itu bertindak. Sebuah surat lusuh membuat Itachi menjadi penasaran, surat yang katanya ditinggalkan Naruto, surat yang menjadi petunjuk kehancuran Nagato.

"Ka-kalau begitu kita harus menghubungi Otou-sama."

Kurama mengangkat satu tangannya,"Aku sudah menghubungi Jiraiya dan Fugaku-san, mereka berdua sudah siap di Mansion Uchia, mendiskusikan hal ini di sana. Bukankah aku hebat?"

Sialan, justru karena inilah Itachi cinta mati dengan sosok Kurama yang terlihat bodoh namun dialah pemeran utamanya. Begitu rapi dan tak terduga. Sesuai image Kurama sekali. Dan apa itu, menghubungi Jiraiya dan Fugaku? Ya Tuhan, Itachi tidak sabar untuk menikahi Kurama secepatnya. Peduli setan dengan ayahnya, ia membatin sadis. Tapi, apa Sasuke tahu mengenai hal ini?

"Tidak, Sasuke tidak tahu. Dia pasti sibuk mencari informasinya, tapi justru itu yang aku incar. Begitu perhatiannya terpusat pada Naruto, kita bisa mencari jalan keluarnya bersama-sama." Itachi tertawa, masih tertawa bahkan ketika ia ditarik paksa menuju parkiran dan mengemudi mobilnya menuju Mansion Uchiha. Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Dua kubu terkuat sedang bekerja sama untuk menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang sialnya, tak kalah pintar dengan kakaknya. Naruto, tidaklah selemah itu. Dia pasti sudah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari. Pintar, pantas saja Kurama selalu membanggakan adiknya itu.

.

.

.

 **Mansion Uchiha. Pukul dua belas siang.**

Fugaku tidak mengira bila Kurama mendadak menghubunginya tadi pagi, bersamaan dengan datangnya sosok Jiraiya seorang diri. Fugaku hanya diberi informasi bila ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi, dia terkejut bukan main saat Jiraiya membicarakan perihal mengenai penculikan Naruto. Kurama dan Itachi datang satu jam kemudian, tak terlihat panic atau khawatir. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah menyusun sebuah rencana brilian.

"Baiklah, cucuku sedang diculik oleh pamannya sendiri, begitu maksudmu, Kurama?" Jiraiya bertanya yang ditanggapi Kurama dengan anggukan singkat. Jujur saja, berdekatan dengan Jiraiya bukanlah ide bagus, masih ada rasa benci dalam hati Kurama. Tapi, ini demi Naruto, batinnya mantap.

"Aku sudah menemukan titik koordinat dimana Naruto disekap. Sasori, uh maksudku mata-mataku yang lain sedang menyusup ke sana. Saat ini, dimana Nagato, Jiraiya-san?"

"Dia ada di kantor. Aku menyuruhnya membereskan beberapa laporan client, mungkin jam empat sore dia sudah pulang."

Fugaku sebenarnya tidak mau membuat tiga orang lainnya terlihat bodoh, sungguh, dia hanya ingin mengatakan bila percuma rasanya menyuruh mata-mata Itachi menyusup ke sana.

"Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan rencana kalian, tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Perhatian Itachi, Kurama dan Jiraiya langsung teralih pada Fugaku.

"Pertama, aku dan Naruto sudah bekerja sama jauh sebelum Itachi tahu bahwa Naruto diculik."

"KAU-APA?!" teriakan ini berasal dari Jiraiya dan Kurama secara bersamaan, mereka begitu kompak dengan nada yang harmoni. Seperti yang diperkirakan, cucu dan kakek yang unik.

"Otou-sama, aku meminta penjelasan darimu." Itachi menyahuti kalem tapi tidak dengan aura yang dihasilkan.

"Inilah yang aku sebutkan beberapa hari setelah penolakan Sasuke, Itachi. Otou-sama dan Naruto, sudah pernah bertemu. Dan jangan tertipu akan paras polosnya, nyatanya, dia sendiri yang menyusun strategi cemerlang untuk menjebak Nagato."

Shock. Itu yang dirasakan tiga orang lainnya. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka bila Naruto sepintar itu untuk mengungkap kebejatan pamannya. Bagaimana bisa? Kurama saja sebagai kakaknya tidak tahu mengenai hal ini. Yang dia tahu, Naruto bahkan bersikap seperti tidak mengenal Nagato. Ya Tuhan, sejenius apa adikku, tambah Kurama dalam hati.

"Mengejutkan, ya aku tahu. Saat ini, Otou-sama sedang menunggu panggilan dari Naruto, dia meminta dipasangkan penyadap dan GPS pada tubuhnya. Aku mengabulkannya dan kami sudah memprediksikan hal ini."

Hening.

Mereka terlalu shock. Terlalu rumit dan Jiraiya jelas pening. Dia asal menggambarkan image Naruto yang riang dan polos. Kenyatannya, cucu nya itu memiliki dua sisi yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan pada siapapun. Saking polosnya, Jiraiya jadi pernah mengasihani hidupnya itu. Dari mana Naruto mendapatkan keberanian untuk menghadapi kegilaan Nagato?

"Otou-sama, jadi inikah alasan kau memberikan beasiswa pada Naruto? Karena inikah kau juga memaksakan kehendakmu menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Karin?" Itachi memastikan hal tersebut agar ia tidak terkejut sekali lagi.

Mendengar perjodohan, membuat Jiraiya mengajukan sebuah ide."Aku akan menarik permintaanku mengenai perjodohan itu-"

"-jangan. Kau bisa menghancurkan rencana Naruto, dia sendiri yang meminta agar perjodohan tetap dijalankan." Potong Fugaku kembali membuat jantung Kurama berdetak lebih kencang. Siapapun, tolong, kembalikan adikku yang polos dan hyperaktif, Kurama membatin sedih. Dia tidak suka ini. Dia benci ketika adiknya tahu mengenai masa lalu mereka yang kelam. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan, Kurama tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai pikiran dan hati Naruto. Ternyata dunia memang lebih kejam.

KRING! KRING!

Fugaku meraih ponsel canggih dari laci di dekat sofa, tertera nama yang tidak asing di sana.

" _Moshi-moshi, Fugaku-san?"_

"NARUTO! / NARU-CHAN!"

Fugaku melirik tajam ketiga orang kekanakkan yang baru saja membuat telinganya sakit. Kurama secara tidak sadar mencengkram tangan Itachi, ia sangat merindukan adiknya itu, ya ampun kenapa Naruto masih bisa tenang?!

" _Oh, halo Oji-chan, Itachi-san, dan Ku-niisan. Aku mau menyapa kalian tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat, yah sayang sekali kedua tanganku terikat, aku beruntung Nagato membuka lakban pada mulutku. Penyadap yang dipasang Fugaku-san benar-benar membantu."_

Jeda beberapa detik.

" _Aku minta kalian jangan bertindak ceroboh, Itachi-san jangan suruh mata-matamu masuk terlebih dahulu. Nagato bisa saja datang, kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang. Tolong hubungi Obaa-chan, Fugaku-san. Beritahu beliau jika aku baik-baik saja. Ah, anak buah Nagato sudah mendekat, aku sudahi dulu."_

Sambungan terputus sepihak. Jiraiya hampir saja berteriak kesetanan, tapi semua ditahan dengan baik. Fugaku segera menghubungi Tsunade untuk mengatakan kondisi Naruto, wanita tua itu sedang berunding bersam Konan di Mansion Uzumaki. Siapa yang bisa menebak rencana Naruto yang sesungguhnya? Mereka dibuat terkecoh. Setelah ini berakhir, Jiraiya janji untuk ikut serta menyelesaikan peralihan hak asuh Kurama dan Naruto. Mereka berdua pantas menyandang nama Uzumaki dan hidup nyaman bersamanya di Mansion Uzumaki.

"Kuso, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Otou-sama? Aku takut Sasuke tahu, bagaimana kita menjelaskannya?"

"Maksudmu penculikan Naruto, Aniki?"

DEG!

Sosok Sasuke berdiri angkuh di depan pintu Mansion, lengkap dengan tatapan mata menyelidik dan aura tidak bersahabat. Itachi merutuk dalam hati, kenapa timingnya tidak pas sekali.

"Sasuke, Otou-sama minta kau tenang-"

"-apa aku setolol itu sampai kalian tidak melibatkan ku? Naruto diculik, kakak dan ayahku merencanakan sesuatu, dan aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu mengenai ini semua."

Fugaku sudah bisa menebak pasti begini jadinya. Sasuke sekeras kepala dirinya. Dia pasti tidak mau diam sampai ada penjelasan logis yang bisa menenangkan hatinya. Belum lagi Naruto memintanya untuk bersabar.

"Naruto tidak ingin kau khawatir, Otouto. Dia meminta kami merahasiakannya." Sahut Itachi yang merasa tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membuka mulutnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan. Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya. "Gadis-mu sangat cerdik, Otouto. Dia meminta kamu bersabar bahkan berniat menghadapi Nagato seorang diri."

"Konyol!"

"Ya, memang konyol. Tapi kau bisa apa? Dia adik kandung Namikaze Kurama, cucu dari CEO Uzumaki yang agung sekaligus calon menantu keluarga Uchiha. Dia tak selemah yang kau kira, Sasuke." Fugaku membalas seruan kesal putra bungsunya. Menghadapi Sasuke saat ini bukan ide bagus, dia harus lebih fokus pada Naruto. Terlambat sedikit saja, nyawa gadis itu bisa melayang kapan saja.

Jiraiya memandang horror ponsel pada tangannya. "Nagato, dia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dua jam sebelum waktu pulang. Sial, bagaimana ini?" ia bertanya panik. Itachi bangkit bersama Kurama, mata-matanya sudah menghubunginya ada sekitar dua puluh anak buah Nagato yang berjaga di sekitar tempat penyekapan Naruto. Tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya seorang diri.

"Kami akan berangkat terlebih dahulu, Otou-sama, jangan lupa untuk meminta bantuan Kepolisian. Ayo, Ku-chan."

Sasuke mematung di tempatnya, ia bodoh, dan tidak bisa dipercaya sampai-sampai ia sendiri tidak bisa membantu banyak. Kakaknya terlihat gigih, begitu juga dengan ayahnya yang kini serius menghubungi pihak Kepolisian Konoha.

'Tidak ada gunanya berdiam diri di sini.' Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti Itachi dan Kurama.

Sasuke bisa gila jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto. Dia akan menjanjikan penyiksaan mengerikan untuk Nagato. Lihat saja.

.

.

.

 **Tempat Penyekapan Naruto. Pukul dua siang.**

Nagato mengendarai mobil hadiah dari Jiraiya dengan senandung bahagia, sudah seminggu dan belum ada tanda-tanda pihak Itachi akan melawan. Mungkin menyekap Naruto untuk waktu yang lama ada untungnya. Ngomong-ngomong, gadis itu sudah kehilangan berat badannya, mungkin makanan yang ku beri kurang layak, batinnya sedikit menyisakan rasa kemanusiaan dalam dirinya. Melihat Naruto yang terikat kursi dengan beberapa helai rambut menutupi wajahnya tentu bukan pemandangan indah bagi siapapun, Nagato mengutuk dalam hati, kenapa wajah gadis itu sangat mirip dengan musuh bebuyutannya. Kenapa Naruto harus bersikap kuat dikala tangannya gemetar akibat kedinginan? Nagato sampai keluar tengah malam demi membelikannya sebuah selimut tipis di supermarket. Dan demi Tuhan, Nagato tak pernah menyangka Naruto membawa pengaruh kuat untuknya. Kenapa dia harus memberi pengasihan dan secuil kasih sayang? Apa arti Naruto? Dia harus mati, keberadaannya keliru dan tidak pantas di dunia ini.

"Nagato-sama, anda sudah sampai." Sapa beberapa anak buahnya yang berjaga di luar, menatap wajah mereka, sepertinya Naruto tidak berbuat ulah atau minimal mencoba kabur. Nagato hanya mengangguk, ia membawa beberapa makanan ringan hasil perdebatan panjang selama tiga puluh menit, bingung harus memilih sisi iblis atau sisi baik pada dirinya sendiri. Pintu tua itu terbuka sedikit kasar, membangunkan sosok Naruto yang kelihatannya baru saja memejamkan mata tanda ia kelelahan. Nagato memicingkan matanya, ia meletakkan bungkus makanan di atas meja dekat pintu dan memilih duduk di samping Naruto.

"Jangan bersikap sok kuat, bocah. Lebih baik kau berteriak meminta pertolongan."

Naruto masih mengukir senyum manis. Matanya berbinar cerah ketika Nagato mulai membuka sedikit hatinya untuk membawakan makanan yang pantas untuk dimakan manusia. Pria itu kadang memilih diam ketika duduk di dekatnya, tidak terlihat ingin membicarakan mengenai masa lalu yang ia lalui bersama mendiang ibunya. Kadang Naruto mencoba membuka beberapa perbincangan dengan Nagato, namun lelaki itu seolah menolak kehadirannya, menatap Naruto dengan kedua mata yang menyiratkan kebencian sekaligus kesedihan.

"Kalau aku berteriak, bukannya paman akan kesusahan? Aku tidak mau dibekap lagi, bibirku kram. Jadi, aku memilih menjadi anak baik saja." Nagato, entah bodoh atau tidak peduli, percaya begitu saja ucapan polos Naruto. Menurutnya, Naruto adalah tipikal terang-terangan dan menyukai hal-hal sederhana. Gadis itu sama sekali berbeda dengan anaknya, Karin. Melihat kehidupan putrinya dan Naruto tentunya sangat bertolak belakang. Karin suka berfoya-foya, masuk dalam golongan hedonis yang gemar menghamburkan uang untuk keperluan yang tidak begitu penting. Berbeda dengan Naruto, gadis sederhana yang rela tidur larut malam demi mempertahankan beasiswa sekaligus membantu kakaknya dalam mencari penghasilan. Kalau saja Kushina tidak menolak cintanya, Nagato mungkin tidak akan gila seperti sekarang.

"Paman, kaa-san saat remaja dulu, apa dia cantik? Lebih cantik mana denganku?" celetuk Naruto riang. Nagato mendengus. Tangannya dilipat dengan kedua kakinya saling tumpang tindih.

"Kushi-senpai sangat cantik, bocah. Kau itu jelek, mirip ayahmu." Sahut nya kejam, ingin hati Nagato berharap sekali saja Naruto menampakkan raut wajah terluka akibat ucapannya, tapi nyatanya gadis pirang itu tetap betah tersenyum.

"Sayang sekali rambutku tidak mirip dengan Kaa-san, andai rambutku merah dan mataku tidak berwarna biru, apakah paman tetap membenciku?"

Polos. Hati Naruto sebersih kepribadiannya. Nagato tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Jika Naruto mirip Kushina, Nagato mungkin bisa jadi lebih ekstrem, melihat putri cinta pertamanya saja sudah membuat hatinya terbakar. Kenapa? Kenapa kebencian harus menggerogoti hatinya? Sejak kapan Nagato menanam dendam dalam pikirannya? Entahlah, mundur pun percuma, semua sudah dipersiapkan dengan baik.

'Aku harap mereka tidak muncul dengan ceroboh' batin Naruto cemas.

BRAKKKK!

"Nagato-sama, ada penyusup! Itachi dan Kurama datang bersama seseorang!"

Nagato bangkit seketika, matanya menatap nyalang anak buah yang kini begidik ketakutan di depan pintu. Naruto tersenyum kecil, dalam hati senang rencananya mulai berjalan lancar.

"Keparat! Nagato sialan! Kembalikan adikku! Hey, bangsat dimana kau!"

Suara Kurama mendengung dan memenuhi ruangan pengap itu. Nagato berjalan tergesa-gesa keluar ruangan, melihat sosok yang merupakan musuh terbesarnya selain Minato, Uchiha Itachi dan Namikaze Kurama. Bagaimana bisa mereka melacak posisi Naruto? Nagato membatin kesal. Anak buahnya sudah siap, mereka sudah diuji kekuatannya dan Nagato yakin Itachi maupun Kurama takkan bisa menang. Dua puluh orang, batin Nagato melihat semua anak buahnya bersiaga di tempat mereka. Namun yang membuatnya tak bisa tak terkejut adalah, sosok lain bersurai maroon di ujung sana, tepat di sebelah Itachi yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ucapkan salam untuk pamanmu, Sasori."

Nagato melotot. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, anak sialan! Kau tidak mungkin masih hidup! Aku membunuhmu dua tahun lalu! Keparat!" ia berseru lantang. Sedangkan Sasori tak bisa berhenti tertawa. "Kau bilang itu membunuh? Konyol sekali. Aku masih hidup, meski kehilangan banyak darah, paman." Ia membalas geli.

"Hajar mereka semua! Jangan sisakan satu pun! Kalian menang jumlah!"

Itachi dan Kurama sudah siap menghajar berandal suruhan Nagato, mereka berdua terlibat pertarungan sengit. Kurama berkali-kali nyaris terluka kalau saja Itachi tak sigap melindunginya. Dua puluh anak buah Nagato memang kuat, seperti yang dikatakan, tapi tekad bukan untuk diremehkan. Kurama semakin membabi buta ketika Nagato membawa keluar Naruto yang masih terikat dan diseret sebegitu keji. Adiknya terlihat lemas dan kondisinya jauh lebih buruk.

"Brengsek, Nagato! Kau apakan adikku! Naruto, hei kau baik-baik saja?" aksi Kurama yang berteriak histeris adalah hal normal sebagai seorang kakak. Tapi aksinya sebagian besar untuk menutupi rencana Naruto yang lain. Bersikap lemah dan tak berdaya memang cocok untuk Naruto perankan. Sungguh Kurama hampir saja mengulas senyum kelegaan saat melihat tatapan mata adiknya yang mencoba menenangkan hati nya. Ah, Naruto memang adikku yan paling baik, tambahnya dalam hati.

Itachi menghajar setidaknya sepuluh orang, ia menendang, memukul dan tak segan menyerang organ vital mereka. Bahkan Nagato sempat dibuat ngeri melihat betapa brutal Itachi ketika ia bertarung. Tatapan matanya dingin, tak peduli wajahnya dikotori bercak darah akibat pertarungan sengit, Itachi membalas apa yang ia dapatkan. Nagato harus membayar mahal karena menyakiti adik ipar dan kekasihnya. Dan Itachi siap memaksa Nagato membayar semua perbuatannya.

Sasori bukan ahli dalam hal bertarung, pekerjaannya hanya meng-hack data penting dan melacak keberadaan seseorang. Jadi, dia memilih untuk menjauh beberapa meter dari medan pertarungan. Suara mobil datang mengusik perhatian Nagato, sosok yang keluar dari sana sanggup membuat Naruto terbelalak kaget. Sasuke datang tepat waktu, sebelum sebuah kepalan tangan meluncur menuju tengkorak Sasori, Sasuke berhasil menyelamatkan mata-mata kakaknya itu.

"Nice, Otouto. Nah, Nagato. Sekarang bagaimana? Sebagian anak buahmu sudah tumbang, masih ingin bertindak egois? Serahkan Naru-chan, Nagato dan jadilah pria baik." Bujuk Itachi yang baru saja menendang anak buah Nagato yang hendak menghajarnya dari belakang. Nagato semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada bahu Naruto, gadis itu sampai meringis kesakitkan.

"Naruto." Sasuke maju satu langkah. "Berhenti di sana, Uchiha! Jangan bergerak, atau kau akan melihat kematian Naruto di tanganku." Nagato membalas sembari terengah-engah. Kekalahan telak membuatnya gemetar tak karuan. Dua puluh anak buahnya benar-benar dikalahkan oleh Itachi, Kurama dan Sasuke. Sial, aku harus membuat rencana cadangan, batin Nagato.

"Naru…." Kurama ingin memeluk adiknya, tapi tatapan mantap Naruto membuat niatnya urung. Tatapan itu seolah berkata bila Naruto bisa berbuat sesuatu.

"Jangan bergerak! Jangan-"

"-NARUTO!"

DOR!

Suara tembakan menyita atensi Fugaku dan Jiraiya yang hampir sampai di tempat penyekapan Naruto. Mereka berdua hanya bisa berdoa agar tidak ada yang terluka. Ya, semoga saja.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Note :** Saya mau curhat, dan mungkin ini bakalan panjang. Ini juga bersangkutan sama keputusan saya untuk stay atau melakukan hal lain pada fanfic saya. Jadi begini, kemarin saya mengecek Facebook seperti biasa, dan saya menemukan sebuah status menyakitkan yang menyinggung K-popers. Di sana kaum K-popers di ejek dan dihina setengah mati, saya sakit hati dan begitu kecewa atas sikap pecinta Anime yang membuat status itu. Jujur, saya sudah tiga tahun menyukai bahkan menggilai Anime lebih dari siapapun, namun saya sendiri adalah seorang K-popers, saya adalah ARMY, saya fans BTS dan tak hanya itu saja. Melihat dua kaum yang saling berseteru membuat saya bimbang. Terlebih saya juga pernah mendapati seorang pecinta Anime membuat status yang berkesan jika dia membenci author Screenplay. Saya masuk dua kategori tersebut. Saya pecinta Anime. Saya seorang K-popers. Kalau kalian meminta saya stay di fandom Naruto dan meninggalkan hal-hal berbau Korea, saya tidak bisa. Begitu juga sebaliknya, bila kalian ingin saya meninggalkan anime dan manga makan saya menolak. Apa salahnya menyukai dua hal yang sering bertabrakan? Saya cinta Anime, saya cinta BTS, saya cnta readers yang setia menunggu update-an fanfic saya. Ketika saya berkeluh kesah kepada sahabat saya, mereka justru bilang, "Man, udah yuk, kamu istirahat. Kasihan. Kamu susah-susah menyenangkan hati readers, tapi ada saja yang menentang karyamu. Hiatus aja ya? Mungkin setahun atau dua tahun cukup." Dan saya nyaris melakukan hiatus sesuai idenya, tapi kembali lagi, saya menyayangi kalian semua. Saya takut, ketika saya bikin fanfic Screenplay akan ada yang membenci saya. Saya takut ketika meng-update fanfic Naruto akan ada juga yang tidak menyukainya. Saya tidak butuh belas kasihan orag lain, saya menulis ini untuk mencurahkan sedikit beban dalam hati saya. Apabila saya belum mengupdate fanfic saya yang lain dan malah membuat fanfic one-shoot screenplay, bukan berarti saya berat sebelah. Itu artinya saya masih memproses fanfic saya. Ketahuilah, melanjutkan fanfic multi-chapter lebih susah. Sekian dan terima kasih. Mungkin ada yang tersinggung dan meng-unfavoritkan saya, saya terima kok. At least, thank you :))

 **Regards,**

 **Amanda Lactis**


	9. Chapter 9

"Library is Love"

By : Amanda Lactis

Chapter 9 : So, Please Just Don't Leave Me.

* * *

Suara tembakan yang berasal dari tempat penyekapan Naruto membuat Jiraiya dan Fugaku khawatir. Mereka segera melajukan mobil secepat mungkin. Tidak. Tidak ada yang terluka, karena nyatanya setelah Nagato melarang siapapun mendekatinya, Naruto berhasil melepaskan diri dan mengarahkan tembakannya kearah langit. Dia langsung berlari mendekati Sasuke yang dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya. Kurama dan Itachi maju untuk melindungi dua orang itu, tak pelak kembali menyulut emosi Nagato. Pria itu marah, sekaligus benci melihat sosok Naruto aman dalam dekapan Sasuke. Gadis itu bahkan sempat tersenyum padanya. Sialan! Bunyi sirine mobil polisi sudah terdengar samar dalam pendengarannya, Nagato menatap nyalang anak buahnya yang tumbang setelah dihajar habis-habisan.

"Brengsek kalian! Kau harus mati, Naruto! Mati dan susul kedua orang tuamu di Neraka!" Nagato berseru diiringi acungan jari kearah Naruto. Namun gadis itu tetap tenang, bahkan saat suara Jiraiya menyapa indera pendengarannya. Nagato bersikeras untuk membunuh putri dari cinta pertamanya. Selama Naruto masih hidup, maka hidupnya tidak akan tenang.

"Nagato! Serahkan dirimu atau kau ingin ditangkap secara kasar?" suara Jiraiya mengintrupsi kegiatan Nagato. Pria itu menatap benci pada ayah mertuanya, si tua Bangka yang harusnya bisa dia manfaatkan untuk melancarkan aksi busuknya.

"Harusnya aku membunuh sejak dulu, Uzumaki!" Jiraiya sudah menyiapkan mental saat sikap menantunya itu berubah menjadi serakah. Karena dendam membuat Nagato berubah, penolakan Kushina dan keberadaan Naruto lah yang membunuh hatinya perlahan-lahan. Tidak ada yang boleh mundur. Baik Jiraiya maupun Fugaku, harus memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk.

"Letakkan senjatamu, Nagato. Kau bisa merenungi kesalahanmu di penjara nanti." Itachi mencoba mengambil perhatian Nagato, berharap agar lelaki gila itu mau mendengarkan ucapannya. Dan sedikitnya, Naruto ingin pamannya berhenti. Berhenti bersikap seolah dia masih kuat untuk menampung kebencian yang sudah memenuhi hatinya.

"Persetan! Kemarikan gadis itu! Aku harus melihatnya mati!" Nagato berteriak kesetanan. Dia mengacungkan pistolnya ke Naruto, tatapan matanya menggelap, dia sudah bertekad. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu segera mengkode Itachi untuk menyerang balik Nagato.

DOR!

"Argh!"

Satu tembakan berhasil mengenai kaki kiri Nagato, sesuai harapan Kurama, 'dia' tidak terlambat rupanya.

"Silahkan ringkus Nagato." Suara dingin Kakashi mengintrupsi. Beberapa anggota polisi dengan sigap menangkap Nagato, mengunci pergerakannya dan membuatnya tak berhenti mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk Naruto.

"Gadis sialan!"

Nagato beberapa kali berontak, namun luka di kakinya memperburuk keadaannya. Tidak bisa! Batinnya. Ia harus membunuh Naruto, gadis itu harus mati di tangannya. Nagato memutar otak, tangannya di borgol, kakinya terseret mengenaskan, namun mata tajamnya melihat sebuah pistol tersimpan pada saku dua polisi yang meringkusnya. Hati-hati, ia sengaja pasrah, menyusun rencana, menghitung mundur dan dengan cepat meraih pistol tersebut. Ia sudah tertawa karena yakin bisa menghabisi nyawa Naruto, sayangnya tidak.

DOR! DOR!

"Nagato!"

Namun bukan Naruto yang berbarik berlumuran darah di tanah. Melainkan Jiraiya, kakek tua yang belum mendapat maaf dari cucunya itu tersenyum saat tahu jika ia berhasil menggagalkan aksi menantunya. Naruto menangis. Lagi-lagi dia menangis. Sasuke memeluknya kelewat erat, bermaksud memberi kekuatannya agar Naruto bisa tegar.

"Maafkan aku, nak.."

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi dulu, Jii-san. Kumohon. Seseorang panggil ambulans!" Naruto meracau panik. Itachi menggenggam tangan Kurama, seakan memberi kode untuk tetap kuat apapun yang terjadi pada Jiraiya. Tembakan dari Nagato bersarang tepat di jantungnya, hanya menunggu waktu untuknya pergi.

Jiraiya mengusap surai pirang Naruto. "Cucuku yang cantik, jadilah gadis yang kuat seperti ibumu. Narutoku yang manis, maaf…kakekmu tidak bisa hadir…uhuk..! Aku, tidak bisa menemanimu di café lagi, nak. Maafkan aku." Nafasnya perlahan mulai samar. Jiraiya bisa melihat sosok Kushina dan Minato menantinya di Surga. Dia merasa bersalah karena tidak memberikan harta apapun pada cucu-cucunya, dia termakan kekuasaan dan keangkuhannya sendiri.

"Jii…san?"

Jiraiya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebelum dia bisa bahagia bersama istri dan keluarganya. Kakashi membungkukkan tubuhnya, bentuk pernghormatan terakhir. Naruto menangis lebih kencang. Kurama tidak lebih baik, dia merasakan hatinya terpukul dan air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Ojii-san! Huaaaaaa…hiks….kau…hiks..tidak boleh pergi….."

.

.

 **Sore itu hujan. Mereka mengantarkan kepergian seseorang yang berharga. Sore itu hujan deras membasahi bumi. Tanda langit ikut bersedih atas kepergian Jiraiya. Pemakamannya dirundung suasana penuh kesedihan. dan Naruto yang terlalu lelah menangisi kakeknya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Satu tahun kemudian.**

Namikaze Naruto merasa hidupnya jungkir balik. Yang dulu dia dibully dan dihina karena dianggap miskin, kini si pembully bahkan bersujud meminta maaf padanya. Nama Uzumaki bersanding di belakang namanya. Hidupnya berbeda. Penuh kemewahan, penuh kasih sayang dari Konan selaku bibinya, dan Tsunade yang tak bosan menawarinya untuk tinggal di Mansion Uzumaki. Sayanganya Naruto masih betah tinggal bersama Kurama. Dia menikmati harinya selama bertahun-tahun bukan sebagai Uzumaki Naruto. Perpustakaan Kota menjadi tempat favorit yang harus Naruto kunjungi minimal sekali seminggu. Naruto dengar Sasuke menerima perjodohan dengan Karin, dan well gadis itu tidak berubah, tetap angkuh dan sombong. Bahkan ketika Naruto diumumkan sebagai cucu kandung Jiraiya dan Tsunade, Karin tidak terlihat menyesal karena sudah membully Naruto.

Untuk masalah Karin, untungnya sepupu Naruto itu sudah lulus dan berencana melanjutkan studi di luar negeri. Bersama tunangannya tentu saja. Setahun berlalu begitu cepat rupanya. Naruto yang memasuki kelas tiga SMA, memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja di café milik Gaara. Sempat ada protesan dari yang bersangkutan, bahkan Gaara berjanji akan menaikkan gaji Naruto agar pujaan hatinya tidak pergi namun tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi niat Tsunade. Wanita paruh baya yang kini berstatus janda tersebut, ingin Naruto hidup seperti gadis normal lainnya. Tidak perlu bekerja, tidak perlu berusah payah dan hidup bahagia.

"Kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Buat apa? Kan itu hakmu mau dijodohkan atau tidak." Naruto menyahuti santai. Sebenarnya dia cemburu. Mau marah dan mengatakan bila Sasuke sangat egois. Padahal Gaara sudah menyatakan perasaannya beberapa hari yang lalu, pria dewasa itu sudah banyak tersakiti tapi tidak berhenti menyukai Naruto. Tapi Sasuke? Apa-apaan, katanya dia suka padaku tapi malah menerima perjodohan dengan Karin, dasar brengsek, batin Naruto kesal.

"Bagaimana kabar Tsunade-san?"

Naruto menyipitkan mata, seenaknya saja mengubah topic pembicaraan, seperti itulah Sasuke. "Baik. Tapi beliau sering menangis di malam hari. Mungkin rindu kakek." Balas Naruto. Kepergian Jiraiya begitu membekas. Meninggalkan banyak kesedihan dan rasa rindu. Di balik sikap Naruto yang terkesan ceria dan konyol, dia menyimpan banyak rahasia. Banyak yang tidak diketahui Sasuke. Naruto sangat pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Omong-omong, dobe, kau sudah berbohong padaku."

Naruto menoleh. "Maksudnya?"

"Kau menipuku. Aku tidak menyangka bila kau bekerja sama dengan ayahku."

Hening.

Naruto tertawa. "Kau terkejut?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Mungkin rasa suka ku tidak sedalam itu untukmu sampai aku merasa terkhianati."

"Hei Sasuke-san."

"…."

"Hidup ini seperti mimpi. Terus berjalan dan susah untuk dilupakan. Saat pria itu mengataiku jelek, dia sudah membuatku tertarik. Saat pria itu terlihat dingin namun begitu peduli padaku, dia sudah membuat hatiku nyaman. Dan saat pria itu memelukku, melindungiku dari bahaya, ketahuilah dia sudah memegang kunci hatiku*."

"Kau dapat dimana kata-kata itu, Hn?"

Naruto tertawa. "Drama Korea, hehe." Ia menyahuti enteng. Keduanya tak pernah absen untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Naruto pasti meluangkan sehari untuk bertemu sasuke. Begitupula sebaliknya. Meski Karin berkali-kali mengatakan jika ia benci pada Naruto, dan menganggap gadis itu menggoda Sasuke, toh Sasuke sendiri tidak peduli. Hatinya sudah memilih. Hatinya milik Naruto bukan untuk siapa-siapa.

Lalu, untuk apa ia menerima perjodohan dengan Karin? Karena Sasuke ingin menghancurkan gadis sombong itu. Dia sudah dengar laporan dari Suigetsu. Perbuatan Karin semasa SMA begitu buruk. Bukankah anak nakal harus dihukum? Apa ada yang bertanya mengenai Kurama dan Itachi? Oh mereka bahagia. Terlibat pertengkaran rutin sesekali dibumbui kemesraan di hadapan Suigetsu yang mengaku lama-lama muak melihat Itachi yang cheesy ketika bertemu Kurama. Jujur ya, Sasuke sendiri malu mempunyai kakak seperti Itachi kadang-kadang.

"Sasuke-san, aku mau berkuliah di Boston tahun depan. Mau ya menungguku lulus?"

"Bodoh. Harusnya yang bilang begitu aku, Dobe. Kau tidak akan tahu kapan aku kembali."

Naruto mengerjap polos. Sebuah senyum terpasang indah di wajahnya. "Kau pasti kembali! Aku yakin itu!" sahutnya riang. Menata buku di rak di depannya. Sasuke tertawa kecil, tulus dari hatinya. Sementara dia menghukum Karin, biarlah Naruto menunggu untuk beberapa tahun ke depan.

Jadi, apa menurut kalian kisah ini cukup bahagia?

 **The End.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Note : Maaf, saya baru bisa update hari ini. Menjelang liburan selesai. Dan review kalian sudah saya baca semua kok. Saya terharu. Saya gak nyangka bahkan ada yang sampe nge PM saya dan meyakinkan saya buat terus melanjutkan fanfic-fanfic saya. Makasih ya. Saya juga minta maaf kalo Library is Love berakhir sampai di sini. Udah hampir dua tahun fanfic ini saya buat. Makasih yang udah baca, fav dan follow juga. Kalo kalian mau, nanti saya bikinkan side story atau sequel nya tapi ya seputar kehidupan Naruto setelah kembalinya Sasuke aja. Setelah LIL tamat, saya ada projek baru lagi, kali ini genrenya horror dengan bumbu romantis. Pair tetep SasuFemNaru kok. Maaf ya atas ending yang mungkin gak kalian harapkan ini.

Btw saya ada projek komik sama temen kuliah. Saya yang bikin cerita, temen yang nge gambar. Kalian bisa cari di .id dengan judul The Lost Space, mungkin kalian minat baca hehe :) untuk fanfic mulchap yang lain akan tetep saya cicil, meski gak janji, karena sesuai perkiraan saya gabung organisasi jadi mungkin jadwal tambah padat. So, thanks sekali lagi readers-tachi!

Bocoran fanfic mulchap yang akan saya publish judulnya **Miracle in Your Eyes.**

Summary : Naruto, si gadis indigo yang bisa melihat hantu, bertemu sosok asing yang menyita perhatiannya. Hantu? Atau manusia? Kenapa dia selalu mengikuti Naruto seakan meminta bantuannya?

Beberapa fanfic saya ke depannya memang terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu Korea. Bahkan judul chapter LIL sebagai ending aja merupakan kalimat dari lagu Best of Me yang dinyanyikan BTS, idola saya sendiri. Itu aja kayaknya, maaf ya saya jadi cuap-cuap gini.

Regards,

 **Amanda Lactis**


End file.
